El internado de los locos
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Hola a todos, es mi primer fic de eyeshield 21, por favor no me maten XD Parejas. AgonXHiruma, y... Algunas otras que se me pasen por la cabeza. Resumen... Si hombre, si os lo digo pierde la gracia. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar XD
1. Chapter 1

El Internado de los locos by Alvissaoikitsunechan.

HELLO FRIENDS, vale, es mi primer fic de Eyeshield 21.

Comentario del autor: Al principio ni fu ni fa Eyeshield 21, lo había visto una vez pero no le preste atención, de algún modo he hecho un trato y aquí está el resultado después de ver muchos capis descargados XD.

Vegetanime, espero que te guste.

Los géneros son, Romance, Humor sobre todo, crimen, angustia, dolor…etc. Tendrá un poco de todo para variar y hacerlo más interesante.

Y sin más demos paso a la locura.

Cap.1 El nuevo compañero.

23 de julio, un día absolutamente normal en Tokio. La gente iba y venía en sus compras, sus vacaciones o en sus fastidiosos trabajos que no les daban ni un respiro, las chicas iban a las tiendas en busca de ropa, algunas mu locas fans iban a un quiosco para comprar los álbumes de Sakuraba Haruto, un modelo de fotos muy atractivo según las fans.

Pero no todo era felicidad, porque los críos fueran a comprar helados y la mayoría de la gente estuviese alegre, no, que va, para nada.

Una muy cansada Mamori suspiraba mirando por la ventana. El edificio en el que tenía que soportar sus veinticuatro horas diarias de lunes a domingo, era oscuro y apenas había felicidad, la chica recostó su espalda en la silla giratoria de su escritorio. Volvió a mirar todos los informes que tendría que ordenar y rellenar para el día siguiente, su vista regreso a la ventana cuando de repente una gran mancha de gente se amontonaba en la salida, con paso inseguro se levantó y fijo su vista.

− ¡Otra vez!-grito furiosa.

De una rápida carrera salió de su despacho y llego al patio, donde, unos tres muchachos le estaban pegando patadas a un niño de curso más pequeño. Ella nunca tuvo familia, al menos una que la quisiera, cuando sus padres no pudieron darle más de comer la mandaron a un orfanato, dando por excusa que no podían sustentarla. Mamori conocía lo que era estar sola, sin nadie que te ayudase cuando lo necesitas o cuando sabía perfectamente que odiaba los orfanatos, ironías de la vida, fue su pensamiento.

Al llegar los chicos, dos rubios, uno de cabello más claro y el otro que complementaba el trio era un castaño. Al verla, dejando salir un "¿Huh?, ¡¿Huh?! Y ¿¡Huuu?!" por cada uno y echaron a correr como descosidos saltando la gran valla que rodeaba el recinto. Con cuidado se agacho al pequeño que se abrazaba así mismo haciendo un ovillo en el suelo temblando con algunas lágrimas en los ojos castaños, le acaricio el pelo con ternura, intentando animar aunque fuera un poco, ese niño lo paso fatal y de algún modo lo veía como su hermano pequeño. No entendía porque querían meterse con él, era un niño dulce, simpático y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar fuese cual fuese el recado que le dieras, ahí estaba con su sonrisa.

Poco a poco, el niño castaño fue subiendo la mirada para ver a una sonriente Mamori, rápidamente se echó a sus brazos, rompiendo en llanto. Por supuesto, esta lo abrazo con cariño intentando que se sintiera protegido.

− ¡Mamori nee-chan!-lloro abrazándose con más fuerza.

Ella sonrió con cariño levantándole la barbilla para limpiarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

−Sena-chan, ¿Cómo te lo haces para meterte en tantos líos?

El pequeño gimió un poco.

−Yo solo les salude cuando volvia a traerle a Sasune-san sus donetes TToTT-contesto sacando de la chaqueta, los protegidos donetes de chocolate que protegió.

−Ostras -quedo impresionada de que el niño se sacrificara tanto por unos simples donetes- Sena-chan, no debes salir del centro sin mi permiso, por algo soy la directora, y si Sasune quiere donetes que vaya al chiringuito de la Tamelo que no esta tan lejos -`.´-

Sena asintió quitándose el polvo, agradeciéndole su preocupación mientras iba a toda prisa al despacho de Sasune. Anezaki Mamori, como era normal en ella sonrió mirando al pequeño Sena corriendo, sí, en serio que era un niño muy bueno…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ya era la hora de cenar y no había terminado el puto papeleo, todavía le quedaban las inscripciones de ese año, las subvenciones a los clubs extraescolares, permisos de excursiones, demandas de los profesores…

− ¡Mamori-san!-grito Sasune entrando en su despacho agitada.

La ojiazul miro a la mujer, de pelo verde largo hasta la cadera, liso y brillante. Sus ojos rojos ligeramente entrecerrados, de curvas increíbles y piel pálida. Sasune era su mano derecha, sin ella la mayoría de cosas en el recinto serian un desastre total, pero la peliverde estaba demasiado agitada para pronunciar palabra alguna que entendiese. Se levantó y le extendió un vaso de agua para que recuperara fuerzas de algún lado, porque parecía que estaba echando el hígado por la boca.

−Tranquila Sasune…-le sonrió-Ahora relájate y habla.

−Es…es…es… ¡Otra vez, es la tercera vez, ya no puedo controlarlo sola!-grito al borde de la locura.

− ¿Qué?

− ¡Esta en el comedor otra vez haciendo de las suyas!-le agarro de los hombros zarandeándola un poco.

Cuando se recuperó del mareo que tenía, empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Intentaba encontrar sentido a lo que dijo, hasta que escuchó un ruido familiar, demasiado familiar para su gusto, con el ceño fruncido cogió a su mano derecha por el antebrazo y la llevo afuera en dirección al comedor.

"Ya estamos otra vez, pero de esta no se libra" pensó con furia.

-U-U—U-U-U—U-U-U-U-U-U-

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, donde cabrían unos 400 alumnos, se encontró con lo que sospechaba. Todos los chicos y chicas estaban debajo de las mesas protegiéndose mientras solo cuatro, entre ellos el causante de semejante alboroto, estaban sentadas.

Uno era gordo con cara de buena gente, estaba sonriendo. El segundo era castaño, con aire muy maduro y comía impasible, y el tercero era el pobre Sena que se escondía detrás del gordo temblando como una gelatina y rezando oraciones.

−¡KEKEKEKEKEKE YA SOMOS 5 MIEMBROS DEL PRESTIGIOSO EQUIPO DE LOS DEVIL BATS YAAA-HAAA!-grito un alegre rubio con cara de demonio, cogiendo unas pistolas y disparando a ciegas a todo y a la vez a nada.

− ¡Hi-Hiruma-san, ya se lo he dicho yo no juego al futbol americano!-lloriqueo Sena abrazándose al gordo.

− ¿¡Ahh?!-casi grito ofendido, luego sonrió diabólicamente apuntándole con la pistola− ¿Pretendes desobedecerme enanito?

−¡UUUUAAAHHHHH NOOOOOO NUNCAAAA HIRUMA-SAAANN!-grito aterrado.

−¡KEKEKEKE ASÍ ME GUSTA! ¡KEKEKEKE!-reía feliz.

Entonces….

¡PUMBA!

− ¿¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Hiruma, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes usar armas aquí?!-grito Mamori arrebatándole el arma y tirándole de la puntiaguda oreja al rubio que tenía un chichón en la cabeza.

−¡AYYYYY, ya basta dire Anezaki, deja de tirarme de la jodida oreja!

−¡Más respeto niño, soy la directora de este centro, un mínimo de respeto es lo único que te pido, eso y que no uses más armas!-le soltó la oreja, lanzándole el arma a Sasune que la cogió al vuelo con cierto temor.

El demonio rubio, según algunos lo apodaron, chasqueo la lengua molesto. Aún le quedan tres años para poder largarse de ese lugar, lo había aguantado todo, de castigos hasta insultos, pero de ahí a que le quitaran sus preciadas armas…

− ¿Respeto dice dire Anezaki? Kekekeke, que yo sepa, todos tenemos derecho a llamarle como queramos, ¿O acaso Sena-kun puede llamarla "Mamori nee-chan" cuando quiera?-pregunto Hiruma sacando una libreta oscura.

Mamori parpadeo sorprendida, Sena solo la llamaba así cuando estaban solos o delante de Sasune, nunca lo hizo ante los demás. Pero olvido que Hiruma era así de retorcido y se habría informado vete a saber cómo y lo escribió en su libreta de amenazas, de verdad, en ocasiones ese rubio la sacaba de quicio. Poco a poco, los estudiantes salieron de debajo de las mesas y empezaron a quejarse de que Hiruma tenía razón, que no era justo que Sena la llamara con tanta familiaridad.

Con su sonrisa dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, Hiruma se acercó a la directora, riéndose maliciosamente.

−Dire Anezaki, eso está muy mal, no se puede tener preferencias…

Quería girarle la cara a ese rubio, estaba harta de que fuera siempre tan retorcido e idiota, no lo podía expulsar, pero podía hacerle repetir curso. Aunque no era castigo suficiente para él, tenía que buscar algo que hiciera que el rubio dejara de incordiar, algo que le afectara un poco, y sobre todo jugar bien las cartas porque la mente astuta de ese demonio podría jugarle una mala pasada.

La chica de ojos azules sonrió cuando encontró el castigo perfecto para Hiruma.

−Estas avisado de tres faltas, Hiruma-kun, una más…-sonrió maliciosamente-y cerrare el club de futbol americano…

El gordo se levantó sobre saltado al igual que el castaño. Hiruma chasqueo la lengua, solo existía una persona en la faz de la tierra que le plantara cara al rubio, y esa era Anezaki Mamori. De mala gana se encogió de hombros, sacándose se la camisa una pistola, de las botas militares que llevaba un cuchillo y otra pistola, de la chaqueta sorprendentemente un bazuca…y después de unas cuantas armas de fuego en donde nadie se esperaba, de la manga derecha una navaja multiusos. La pobre Sasune tenía que ir amontonando las armas en una pila porque de tantas-había contado como unas 20- ya no le cabían en las manos. Mamori suspiro, de verdad que Hiruma era el estudiante más alborotador y sorprendente de todos, ¿Quién creería que se sacó 23 armas de lugares insospechados? y encima se movía con total naturalidad sin siquiera inmutarse.

Hiruma miro con el ceño fruncido como la directora se marchaba con sus preciadas armas seguida de Sasune.

−Eo, Hiruma, no nos jodas más de lo que estamos ya, solo nos faltaría que cerraran el club-dijo el castaño con cara de maduro.

El rubio se volteo a mirarlo sonriendo diabólicamente.

−Kekekeke, mira que eres plasta jodido viejo, no permitiré que la dire nos cierre el club-se sentó en el banco como si nada y empezó a comer despreocupadamente.

El gordo sonrió aliviado, conocía a su compañero rubio desde mucho tiempo. Sabía que en el fondo Hiruma no quería hacer daño a nadie, simplemente expresaba su felicidad con las armas de fuego. Sena suspiro aliviado, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que muchas miradas estaban puestas en él, muchas de odio o de envidia, ahora que los demás internos sabían que tenía una relación meramente por el hecho de quererse "especial" con la directora Mamori de seguro le iban a…

No faltó tiempo que Filadelfio el Manosrotas, un matón pelirrosa se le lanzara encima insultándole. La gente hizo un corro para empezar a golpearle por turnos, Sena quiso escabullirse pero le pillaron por las axilas y empezaron a darle puñetazos y patadas en el estómago causando que escupiera sangre. Era demasiado para el pobre castaño, si seguían así posiblemente moriría en ese internado del que muchos querían salir y muy pocos lo lograban, solo los más astutos burlaban el avanzado sistema de seguridad.

Un puñetazo se estrelló en su ojo derecho, y no había duda que le dejo un morado que perduraría por días y días. Casi al instante vio como un interno diferente a Filadelfio Manosrotas cogía un cuchillo dispuesto a clavárselo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que iba a pasar ahora.

Pero nunca llego ese momento…

Abrió los ojos, solo para ver al chico gordo cogiéndole la mano al del cuchillo, el castaño con cara de maduro neutralizando a otro chico que iba a clavarle el vaso roto que tenía en la mano y a Hiruma, que, metiéndose la mano en su alzado pelo rubio, no sin antes mirar a ver si venia Mamori, se sacó una metralleta y apunto a Filadelfio sonriendo macabramente enseñando los colmillos mientras un aura oscura y murciélagos aparecía detrás de él.

−Kekekeke, yo de ti lo soltaba capullo…si no quieres ser un colador-amenazo sonriendo aún más diabólicamente.

Por supuesto, nadie en su sano juicio haría enfadar al diablo rubio, todo el mundo, a excepción de Sena, el gordito y el castaño retrocedieron hasta quedar apretados contra la pared. Todos muertos de miedo, Sena miro al gordo que le sonrió tendiéndole la mano, la acepto devolviéndole la sonrisa, quizás después de todo no eran mala gente.

−Todos los aquí presentes no me habéis visto con una metralleta, ¿ok?-dijo amenazadoramente a todos los que tenían oídos- He dicho… ¿¡OOOOKKKKKK?!

Entonces empezó a apuntar a todos con la metralleta, obviamente todos los chicos asintieron, con armas o sin armas, el rubio era peligroso en todos los sentidos. Complacido, Hiruma y los otros tres se sentaron de nuevo a comer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Sena aún sentía un poco…no, mu…no, ¡Dios estaba cagao de miedo! Hiruma siempre fue un chico problemático había oído que en los entrenamientos de su equipo (Que eran tres, incluyéndose Hiruma mismo) si el resultado de sus compañeros no le complacía les hacía jugar a algo que llamaba el "Juego del castigo" y por lo visto, era horrible.

−No te preocupes, Sena-kun, nosotros no dejaremos que te hagan daño-sonrió el gordo.

− ¿Eh? Ah, mu-muchas gracias…

−Puedes llamarme Kurita, es un placer-le tendió la mano y correspondió.

Sena miro al castaño, el cual le dio una mirada severa pero a la vez amistosa.

−A ese jodido viejo puedes llamarle Musashi, enano-dijo mientras devoraba su puré de patatas el rubio.

−Cállate rubiales, solo sabes incordiar-se quejó Musashi apoyado en su mano con una sonrisa provocadora.

−Kekekeke, a que te lleno de agujeros viejo-sonrió diabólicamente, pero no había maldad en ella.

−Atrévete-desafió sonriente.

Y ahí empezó una pelea, pero antes de que el rubio sacase su arma, Musashi le tiro puré de patatas a la cara, siendo rápidamente correspondido por Hiruma, el rubio se tiro encima del castaño provocando una nube de polvo y múltiples brazos y piernas sobresaliendo dando a entender que se estaban golpeando.

Sena iba a decir algo pero vio que Kurita se reía alegremente.

− ¿No deberíamos hacer algo para separarlos?

−Que va, no te preocupes Sena-kun, aunque se golpeen a muerte son amigos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo casi tanto como yo-Kurita comía tranquilamente ignorando el espectáculo-ya verás que pronto serás amigo de Hiruma-san y Musashi-san. ¡Sí, seremos el cuarteto del Deimon Devil Bats!-grito alegre.

Sena sintió un poco de envidia cuando miro a los chicos pelearse con tanta confianza y amistad, pero fue sustituida por un agradable sentimiento de calidez, nunca tuvo amigos a parte de Mamori y Sasune. Algo le decía que esos peculiares chicos eran gente buena en el fondo, bueno, menos Hiruma…

− ¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer yo? En el equipo me refiero-dijo el castaño más pequeño confiado.

− ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros?-pregunto Kurita ilusionado.

Asintió mientras el gordito le cogía de las manos y le hacía girar alegremente. Se detuvieron en cuanto Hiruma y Musashi cesaron su pelea y regresaron al sitio como si nada comiendo y riendo con normalidad.

El rubio le sonrió maliciosamente a Sena.

−Tú, enano serás el anotador (se llama así el que tiene que llevar el balón a la área de gol, ¿no? Es que no me acuerdo XD) y a la vez el secretario-Hiruma le paso una cinta de video.

− ¿¡EH, POR QUÉ?!

− ¿Cómo que porque enano? Pues porque tienes buenas piernas he visto como esquivaste a los hermanos Huh, que pena que te pillaran en el recinto. Y una cosa más, a partir de mañana te llamaras, Eyeshield 21, no pienso dejar tu identidad al descubierto, otros intentarían ficharte y eso sí que no. El caso es que no acepto una negativa-se tanteo el pelo en busca de la metralleta sonriéndole mostrando sus colmillos-O debo refrescarte la memoria haciéndote agujeros…

Sena se quedó blanco sudando negando mucho con la cabeza.

−Oe, Hiruma-llamo Musashi sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿Esta noche le vas a hacer eso al profesor Parcelaso?

−Kekekeke, por supuesto viejo, hoy es miércoles, el día de las bromas a los profes que me joden, con vuestra ayuda, el viejo Parcelaso saldrá por patas, eso te incluye a ti Sena-señalo al castaño más pequeño.

Sena escupió el agua que bebía.

− ¿¡QQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

−Dios que bien me lo voy a pasar, ¡KEKEKEKEKE!-se río cual demonio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sena ni se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar…

TBC…

Al fin lo acabe, bien aclaraciones.

Edades de los personajes principales en el fic:

Sena-14.

Kurita-17.

Musashi-17.

Hiruma-17.

Mamori-26.

Agon-19.

Unsui-19.

Otra cosa, Sasune, Filadelfio y Parcelaso son míos y probablemente muchos otros personajes que aparezcan los he creado yo para variar un poco.

CHACO Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS, BIENVENIDOS AL INTERNADO DE LOS LOCOS XD

Aclaraciones del fic, no es un internado en el que el uniforme este obligado a llevarse, así que imaginaos la ropa de los personajes a vuestro gusto personal.

Gracias y disfruten.

Cap.2. El gordo, el viejo, el enano, el rubio ¡Y la madre que te pario!

Sena estaba en estado de shock, muy pocas veces se las veía con el viejo señor Parcelaso y ahora ese rubio psicópata quería que ayudara a hacerle algo. Parcelaso era un señor de unos 65 años, de pelo canoso y gafas que te escrutaban, impresionantemente tenía musculatura, lo que daba a entender que en algún momento del pasado había hecho algún deporte del que la fuerza física dependiera.

Parcelaso Ikkoku era un hombre muy serio, no aguantaba ni la más mínima señal de una sonrisa, lo sabía por experiencia propia, y había oído cotillear que no aguantaba al rubio demoniaco que comía riéndose para sus adentros.

"No tendría que haber aceptado eso de jugar en su equipo…" pensó con ríos de lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

El timbre que anunciaba que ya era hora de irse a las habitaciones toco, después de todo no podían pasarse una eternidad comiendo. Sena se levantó y se fue con el resto, pero luego se fijó en que un gran número de chicos y chicas incluyendo a Kurita, Musashi y Hiruma iban por otro pasillo diferente al que él iba. La curiosidad le mataba por dentro, y corriendo fue hasta Kurita mientras veía que el pasillo daba al patio y del patio a un edificio, las residencias supuso. El internado estaba hecho por tres grandes edificios, el primero se dividía en tres áreas, norte, este y oeste, donde estudiaban y la terraza gigantesca de madera que estaba en el área norte, para estudiantes estaba abierta para el medio día. Las áreas este y oeste eran divididas por clases, los alumnos se clasificaban de 14 a 20 años y los cursos igual, luego estaban los dos edificios uno separado del otro, esas eran las residencias, pero no entendía porque un grupo se iba a una y otro a otra, delante de la gran valla que rodeaba la parte trasera con alambres, un poquito más allá estaba el bosque, era muy espeso y fácil era perderse allí. Unos metros adentro del bosque había las ruinas de un antiguo castillo y un lago al que se le veneraba como el lago de Fujinobarekawa, dios protector del lago.

Con toda la información metida en la cabeza se puso en medio de los tres chicos deportistas, mirándoles curioso.

− ¿Cómo es que os vais allí? Pensaba que era solo para los huérfanos…-pregunto señalando el edificio.

−Esto…Sena-kun…-murmuro un poco triste, Kurita, miro al rubio, sabía que había dado en un sitio difícil para el demonio.

Hiruma se dio la vuelta mirándole con la mirada más fría que hubiese dado nunca a nadie. En ella no había odio ni enfado, pero si molestia aunque no dirigida especialmente al castaño, ya que el mocoso no tenía culpa de nada.

− ¿Y qué crees que somos, "Sena-chan"?-escupió con veneno haciendo una pompa con el chicle-Tú tienes familia, te han internado en este asqueroso lugar, nosotros llevamos años aquí, esto antes era un orfanato…

Sena abrió los ojos sorprendido.

−Pe-pero, ¿Y la adopción?

−Sena-kun, nadie nos quiso, éramos de los grandes, quizás solo teníamos unos seis o siete años-dijo Kurita suspirando con tristeza.

−Los que venían a adoptar, nos veían como perros-ahora hablo Musashi, mirándole con el ceño fruncido-Las parejas jóvenes, que son las que frecuentaban a adoptar, solo querían cachorros, los perros grandes y viejos no servimos para nada.

Ante la mirada confusa de Sena el castaño miro al rubio, esperando que este dijese algo que le aclarara la mente al pobre niño.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Hiruma decidió poner punto y final a la conversación.

−Lo que el viejo quería decirte, enano, es que no nos querían porque ya no teníamos la edad de chuparnos el dedo, las parejas quieren niños pequeños, casi bebes, y nosotros no éramos precisamente adorables-soltó con amargura el rubio volviendo a hacer una pompa.

Kurita sonrió ampliamente.

−Pero si tú eras adorable, Hiruma-san, Musashi-san y yo, y los demás niños mayores lo decían, te teníamos mucha envidia-alago el gordo.

Hiruma le dio una patada en la espalda enviándolo vete a saber dónde, con su cara demoniaca. Musashi estallo en carcajadas, eso había sido un golpe directo para el rubio, ya que sabía que Hiruma odiaba los halagos, al menos de ese tipo. Sena se preocupó por el gordo, vaya patada, y sobre todo se sorprendió de que Hiruma tuviese tanta fuerza, ahora entendía porque le temían incluso cuando no tenía armas, si era capaz de hacer volar al pobre Kurita…

−Estúpido, cabeza hueca gordo de mierda-mascullo entre dientes, luego miro a Sena-Oe, enano-sonrió diabólicamente poniendo sus ojos en blanco y enseñando los colmillos-a media noche, vendremos a por ti a tu cuarto, estate preparado, trae una linterna y ponte otros calzoncillos…de noche el lado sud, o sea el de los profesores…es aterrador, Kekekeke…

Sena tembló de pies a cabeza, no solo de la forma maliciosa y poco tranquilizadora en la que el rubio le dijo eso sino en que tenía razón.

−Pobre niño, ahora tendrá pesadillas por tu culpa, rubiales-sonrió Musashi, siendo correspondido por Hiruma.

−Perfecto, voy a disfrutar el doble viendo cómo se caga en los pantalones ¡Kekekeke!

Un blanco, como un cadáver, Sena se quedó estático en el sito hasta que sintió la mano de Kurita en su hombro. El gordito le sonrió con amabilidad, esa tan típica de él, sobre todo cuando se trataba de animar a la gente, el castaño pequeño miraba como los dos chicos iban por los pasillos y al doblar la esquina se metían en el mismo cuarto.

Miro a Kurita sorprendido.

−No te preocupes, Sena-kun, no esta tan mal, hasta es divertido cuando se está con Hiruma-san-le sonrió-Y por tu cara…veras, Musashi-san y Hiruma-san comparten habitación. Los internos somos bastantes así que para ahorrar en hacer más habitaciones nos emparejan. Yo comparto habitación con Kamoto el pelinaranja que está en la valla con esos chicos

Sena dirigió sus ojos, allí en la valla un grupo de góticos con crestas multicolor, bebían y fumaban alcohol a escondidas. El castaño sabía que la mitad de internos, porque eran huérfanos eran camorristas y chicos de la calle que el estado obligaba a encerrar en sitios así con el fin de mantenerlos lo más alejado posible de la civilización. Entre ellos estaba el pelirrojo de cresta que bebía a morros de la botella, y cuando se separaba dejaba un hilo de saliva pegajoso, eso le revolvió el estómago, peor fue cuando los vio vomitar.

−Bu-bueno, supongo que tengo que irme, es tarde y…

−Sena-kun, ten cuidado, puede que Filadelfio intente algo ahora que Hiruma-san está lejos de ti-aconsejo el gordo.

− ¿Tanto impone Hiruma?-luego se acordó de que tenía armas escondidas-Mejor ni respondas… ¿Cómo se lo hace para ocultarlas en sitios tan raros?

Kurita sonrió.

−Eso es lo que hace a Hiruma-san diferente de cualquiera.

−Razón no te falta, Kurita, razón…no te falta-suspiro despidiéndose y marchándose.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sena se removía en su cama. En ocasiones escuchaba pasos por el pasillo y el miedo de que fueran Hiruma y los demás le atormentaba, él no quería ir, de ninguna manera no quería problemas con Mamori y menos aún con Parcelaso.

Miro el reloj digital marcaban la medianoche exactas, en punto, si realmente esos tíos, que eran mayores que él pretendían que fuera a molestar a Parcelaso o estaban locos o…no, simplemente estaban locos. Con pesadez se levantó para ir al mini cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara un poco para poder quitarse el sudor, un pensamiento apareció en su mente, "Yo estoy aquí desde hace tres años…Musashi-san, Kurita-kun y Hiruma-san llevan casi toda su vida, entonces, ¿Acaso es el hecho de ser huérfano que hace que ese psicópata de las armas sea tan cabrón? ¿Se sentirá solo? ¿Querrá una familia y ese deseo le consume tanto que no puede evitar comportarse de esa manera?" en muchas ocasiones, los jóvenes que no eran precisamente santos eran así por problemas en el entorno familiar. Pero entonces descarto esa idea, Kurita no era ni de lejos una persona problemática como el rubio, de Musashi no estaba muy seguro…pero con sus pintas….

Al volver miro las persianas echadas, lo hizo ayer para que la luz del matadero que daba de cara a su habitación no le molestase. Un latido, dos latidos, tres, cuatro, seis, doce y así continuamente su corazón estaba bombeando con fuerza en sus orejas mientras, con mucho cuidado y despacio se acercó y levanto la persiana y…

−¡YA ERA HORA ENANO DE MIERDA, VAMOS QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE YAAA-HHHHAAAA!-grito Hiruma pegado, literalmente al cristal con sus sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, iluminado por la luz dándole un aspecto diabólico.

−¡YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHH!-se cayó al suelo de culo por el susto, retrocediendo, si un día le daba un infarto, haría que ese rubio responsable por ello.

−No grites gilipollas, que si nos descubren te mato no te encuentra ni la excavadora -amenazo.

−Go-gomen, Hiruma-san…-se arrodillo pidiendo disculpas, "Un momento, ¿qué coño hago? Sí ha sido él quien ha gritado primero y me ha asustado, es su culpa" armándose de valor miro al frente con el ceño fruncido-Eh, tú.

Hiruma cargo la metralleta haciendo un sonoro "Crack", riéndose con su típico Kekekeke, sonriéndole mostrando todas sus filas de colmillos. Sena se puso pálido y retrocedió mucho más.

− ¿Decías algo, enano de mierda?

−No, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no,no ¡NADA HIRUMA-SAN!

El toque suave de la puerta llamo la atención de Sena, que, con mucho cuidado fue a la puerta, no le tenía miedo a ella, por supuesto, solo a cierto psicópata de las armas que podría ametrallarle por detrás si hacía algo que no le gustaba. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Musashi y Kurita esperando, cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que Hiruma estaba en la ventana cerrada, se apoyó en el marco mirándole con el ceño fruncido. En ocasiones el diablo rubio era gilipollas, sobre todo ahora mismo.

−Rubiales-escupió-Creo recordar que dijimos que entraríamos CIVILIZADAMENTE por la puerta, no hacer que se cague en los pantalones con un yankee de las armas en su ventana.

Hiruma dio una patada a la ventana, abriéndola por suerte sin romper el cristal. Subiéndose al escritorio y levantando su amada metralleta riéndose alegre. Sena ya podía afirmar que ese rubio no estaba bien de la chaveta y nunca lo estaría.

−¡Se acabó la charla, es hora de ir a joder a Parcelaso!-grito triunfante.

A trompicones Sena se vistió ya que aún iba en pijama. Cruzaron el campus que obviamente a estas horas ya estaba bien desierto y ni las almas en pena podrían pasar por ahí sin sentir repulsión al centro. Por supuesto, solo los internos huérfanos tenían ese asco natural, porque Sena no le veía nada de malo, y sus compañeros tampoco, en lo absoluto, teniendo a su amable directora era imposible odiar eso. Lo que le recordaba la forma extraña en que Hiruma consiguió saber que él llamaba a Mamori, Mamori nee-chan, era su mote especial algo entre ellos que ahora causo un poco de disturbios entre los otros estudiantes.

Cuando llegaron al área sud, el de los profesores, vieron el cartel que decía claramente que solo los profesores podían pasar. Por supuesto no todos los profesores eran internos, solo los que sin duda hacían falta en ese lugar, Hiruma fue el que forzó, con un clip la cerradura logrando entrar con éxito, los otros tres le siguieron, encendieron las linternas por la oscuridad que rodeaba el gran pasillo. Kurita compartió la suya con Sena ya que este no se la había traído, demasiada emoción fue su excusa, el rubio no le creyó ni de lejos, sabía que el más pequeño de todos estaba cagao hasta los calzones de miedo, no solo por estar de noche en el sitio donde los profesores dormían, incumpliendo las reglas, sino que también le tenía un miedo horrible a él. Pero era precisamente eso lo que divertía aún más al rubio, que la gente le llamara el demonio o diablo rubio le daba mucho mérito y se sentía orgulloso de su reputación, lástima que esa perra de la directora Anezaki le quitara las armas…

−Esto…Hiruma-san ¿Qué vas a hacerle a Parcelaso-san?-pregunto tartamudeando Sena.

Hiruma se volvió con expresión diabólica.

−Enano de mierda, antes de nada jura por tus capullos muertos que no dirás nada-le apunto con la metralleta.

Sena no tuvo ni que hablar asintió varias veces como un tonto. Hiruma sonrió pasándole el antebrazo por el cuello dando una sonrisa siniestra a todos. De seguro que no iba a ser bueno lo que el demonio rubio tenía pensado, este se sacó su libreta de amenazas y se la mostro a Sena.

−El viejo Parcelaso puede ser to lo musculao que quieras, enano de mierda, pero tiene un punto débil, y ese punto débil-sonrió más aun mostrando sus colmillos-es que no soporta los ratones. Gordo, ¿Traes a esos roedores de laboratorio?

Kurita se sacó de la mochila de la espalda una jaula con ratoncitos blancos.

−Me dan un poco de pena, Hiruma-san, ¿No les haremos nada malo, verdad?

−To lo contrario, gordo, les daremos la libertad que ansían. Kekekeke…

Sena no estaba ni mucho menos seguro de que esto fuera a funcionar. Hiruma hizo que se agruparan y se sacó un mapa del recinto donde había un círculo rojo, esa era su posición, con el dedo marco todos los cuartos de los profesores donde otro pero minúsculo círculo rojo marcaba la habitación de Parcelaso. El plan era, Hiruma, en solitario entraba en la habitación de Parcelaso y le soltaba los ratones, el profesor se despertaba asustado, entonces…

− ¿Lo habéis entendido, gusanos?-pregunto mirando seriamente a los demás.

Los otros tres asintieron, aunque cierto castaño todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que tuviese que participar en esto. Hiruma hizo lo que hizo, todos se pusieron en sus posiciones mientras el rubio, con un silencio impresionante fue caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Parcelaso. A Sena, curiosamente le pareció ver la sombra reflectada de Hiruma tenía cuernos y rabo de demonio, al castaño pequeño le resbalo una gota, posiblemente la sombra delataba la verdad, Hiruma era un demonio con cara de persona…a medias. El rubio abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación del profesor sin hacer ruido, de puntillas inspecciono un poco hasta encontrarse a su víctima dormida en la cama. Con su sonrisa más amplia hasta el momento, abrió la puerta de la jaula dejando que los ratoncitos blancos se metieran entre las sabanas.

−Kekekeke, así me gusta, buenos roedores, estoy impaciente por ver tu cara viejo de mierda, kekekekeke-se le podían ver los cuernos y el rabo al rubio cuando se río y rápidamente salía de la habitación.

El roce de algo moverse le hizo abrir sus ojos grises, ya cansados por la edad. Miro a todos lados y lo único que encontró fue unas manchas blancas que….¡RATONES! Como un loco grito y salió de la cama corriendo como un loco.

Hiruma dio la señal a Musashi, que estaba en la puerta, castaño cambio las botas del profesor por patines y se escondió. Como fue planeado, Parcelaso salía de la habitación en busca de sus botas, mala costumbre de dejarlas afuera de su habitación, y sin pensárselo dos veces se puso lo que él creía que eran votas. Hiruma le hizo la señal a Kurita para que este esparciera aceite por el suelo, Parcelaso intento correr pero se vio en patines y que estos, extrañamente se movían solos, cortesía de Hiruma que puso un dispositivo que los controlaba. Hizo que el viejo profesor fuese patinando hasta el lugar del aceite y luego dejo de controlar los patines para que todo fuese solo y como ruedas, nunca mejor dicho. El profesor se resbalaba con el aceite y cuando intentaba ir a la pared los patines cobraban vida haciendo que se cayera de culo, y cuantas más veces lo intentaba peor.

Al final logro ponerse en pie, pero patino sin querer hasta la puerta de donde le cayó un cubo con miel y plumas haciendo que se le pegaran completamente al cuerpo. Hiruma, aguantándose la risa, pidió a Sena si lo había grabado todo, ese era el trabajo de Sena, grabar todo lo que sucedió. Los chicos se escondieron medio riéndose, incluido el castaño más pequeño, que admitía que se lo estaba pasando en grande, Parcelaso, rojo de ira fue a su habitación e hizo la maleta, después toco a la puerta de Anezaki, quien le recibió en pijama.

−¡DIMITO!-le grito a la mujer rojo de ira.

Mamori parpadeo tallándose los ojos y los abrió sorprendida de ver al hombre vestido, pero con plumas incrustadas en casi todo lo que era pelo, manos y casi la ropa. Además de que olía a una mezcla de aceite y… ¿miel?

−Cálmese, Parcelaso, no tome…esto tan repentino, ¿Qué ha sucedido?-intento calmarlo.

− ¿¡Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿QUE QUÉ HA PASADO?! ¡HA PASADO QUE UNO O MÁS DE ESOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA DE CRIÍOS A LOS QUE QUIERO ENSEÑAR ME HAN HECHO ESTO, DIMITO, ADIOS Y MUY BUENAS, METASE USTED Y LOS DEMÁS POR EL CULO A ESOS ENERGUMESOS!

Con eso el profesor Parcelaso se fue dejando a la directora boquiabierta.

Luego frunció el ceño, de seguro…

XXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDDXD

− ¡JAJAJAJAJA, QUE DIVERTIDO!-se reía un castaño pequeño.

−Jejeje, ya te lo dije, Sena-kun. Es muy divertido hacer estas bromas con Hiruma-san-contesto también riéndose el gordo.

−Ya, pero no esperaba que saliera tan bien-al fin calmo sus ganas de reír.

Estaban en la habitación de Hiruma y Musashi. Esta tenía dos camas, cada una a un lado de la pared, en medio un escritorio tocando a la pared con la ventana en frente, un solo armario y un solo cuarto de baño, a cada lado de la pared un poster. En el lado de la cama de Musashi un manuscrito con diciendo "El trabajo fortalece al hombre" en japonés, mientras que en el lado de Hiruma había un poster heavy metal que decía Born to Kill.

Kurita se sentó en la cama de Hiruma con Sena mientras que Musashi estaba en la suya. Hiruma repartió unos vasos a cada uno y saco una botella de coca cola, sirvió a todos y se sentó en la cama de Musashi alzando el vaso.

−¡POR EL TRIUNFO, YA-HAAA!-grito alegremente.

−¡YA-HAAA!-los otros sonrieron imitando la típica frase de Hiruma.

Empezaron a reírse y comentar de todo, haciendo que Sena tomara confianza muy rápido, solo se habían conocido esa misma noche, en el comedor, pero se sentía como si esos tres personajes le hubieran aceptado como uno más. Sena entonces cayó en la cuenta.

−Hiruma-san, ¿Dijiste que éramos 5 jugadores, donde está el quinto?-pregunto curioso.

Hiruma se encogió de hombros.

−Pues pa serte sincero, no me acuerdo de su nombre, creo que Ishimaru Tetsuo, es bueno pero nunca notamos su presencia aunque eso es lo que hace que nos salgan bien las jugadas, él no es interno, por eso se nos dificulta un poco eso de entrenar-explico haciendo una pompa con el chicle.

Sena pensó un poco, hasta que recordó otra cosa.

−Oe, ¿No me dirás que cada miércoles le hacéis algo a un profesor?-pregunto alterado.

Musashi se carcajeo.

−Claro que no idiota, lo hacemos por años-contesto el castaño.

−Eso enano de mierda, el puto viejo tiene razón, yo planeo cada año una broma y se la hacemos a un profesor por sorteo, este año le toco al viejo Parcelaso y nos hemos librado de él, Kekekeke.

La risa fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una muy enfadada Mamori.

−Dire Anezaki, ¿a qué viene esta jodida sorpresa?-sonrió diabólicamente el rubio.

Anezaki le cruzo la cara.

−Hiruma-su voz era de rabia-Ya se te ha acabado el cuento, no sé qué hare contigo, pero sí que voy a cerrar el club de futbol americano. Por tu culpa Parcelaso se ha ido, era uno de los mejores profesores competentes-tenía ganas de darle otro guantazo, miro a los demás-Como alguno de vosotros tenga algo que ver…

Kurita se levantó de la cama, como los otros dos a excepción de Hiruma que seguía en la misma posición, mirando a la chica seriamente.

−Nosotros no nos hemos movido de aquí-declaro el rubio sonriendo-Mira las cámaras cuando quieras, jodida Anezaki, hemos estado bebiendo coca cola y conociendo a nuestro nuevo compañero de futbol americano.

Anezaki iba a volver a cruzarle la cara cuando Sasune, apareció en bata, dijo que las cámaras no habían visto salir a Hiruma y a los demás, todo lo contrario, se veía que solo Sena entraba en la habitación con Kurita. Ni el rubio ni el castaño salieron en toda la noche, Anezaki estaba sorprendida, quizás por el hecho de que Hiruma fuera inocente o porque quizás por una vez el diablo dijo la verdad, dio una mirada a Hiruma. Se disculpó con el chico y se fue, no sin antes advertir a Sena que tuviera cuidado al volver.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados de que no les pillaran.

− ¿Hiruma-san, como has hecho eso con la cámara?-preguntaron tanto Kurita como Sena.

Hiruma sonrió siniestramente.

−Eso es cosa mía, KEKEKEKEKE.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3. Confusiones.

Sena había estado durmiendo mucho, demasiado incluso, pero era porque la noche anterior se fue a dormir muy tarde. Por suerte no tenían clase hasta las once ya que era jueves, pensó en descansar más, solo eran las ocho, ¿qué tonto se levantaría tan temprano?

El sonido de una metralleta en su cuarto le hizo dar un brinco de la cama mirando a todas partes, durante un segundo creyó estar en medio de un campo de minas. Pero no, miro hacia la ventana, el rubio demoniaco estaba sentado en una rama haciéndole una señal de que se acercara. Dudoso, abrió la ventana para descubrir que el aire estaba congelado, debajo de ese árbol estaban Kurita y Musashi con un chico de más, Hiruma le volvió a llamar la atención con un tiroteo de más. Sena pensó que Mamori le dejo claro que nada de armas, pero el rubio no hacía caso a nada, si la directora se enteraba posiblemente acabaría cerrando el club de futbol americano.

− ¡Buenos días enano de mierda!-grito alegre el rubio.

−Hiruma-san….-bostezo ampliamente-Es muy temprano, porque no podemos dormir un poco más…

El rubio puso cara de demonio sonriendo tanto como sus labios podían estirarse. Le apunto con la metralleta sacando una risa siniestra, de lo más profundo de su ser demostrando que su apodo no iba en valde.

−Espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños, enano-sonrió más-¡Porque estas a punto de entrar en el infierno!

XDXDXDXDXD

Aún cagao de patas para abajo, Sena tuvo que ponerse el uniforme de los Devil Bats. La verdad es que ni en sus sueños más raros pensaría siquiera que fuera a entrenar como un jugador de futbol americano, menos en las filas de un yankee demonio de las armas, que por cierto había desaparecido unos instantes, dejando solo como explicaciones que a ellos no les importaba donde iba. Kurita estaba bloqueando contra una cosa azul, que reconoció como lo que representaría a un jugador, Musashi pateaba una pelota contra la portería de futbol americano, metiendo todas y cada una de ellas, era impresionante. El chico de aura depre que apenas se podía ver estaba en un rincón sin hacer nada.

Fue a decirle algo, ya que conocía la sensación de ser ignorado por mucho, realmente se sentía mal porque el pobre Ishimaru, posiblemente ese era su nombre, lo recordaba de ayer. Pero justo antes de acercarse Hiruma apareció por detrás sonriendo y cogiéndole del cuello del uniforme para levantarlo del suelo y lanzarlo donde estaban los otros chicos. Obviamente el rubio no se dio cuenta de que el pobre Ishimaru estaba en el rincón, ahora con un aura incluso más depresiva que antes.

−Bien gusanos, es hora del entrenamiento matutino, tenemos hasta las once, así que ¡A CORRER DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡YA-HA!-se sacó una pistola roja de debajo de la camisa y empezó a disparar al aire.

Los tres (Cuatro, pobre Ishimaru que le olvido XD) chicos empezaron a correr. Musashi y Kurita sonrían porque sabían que el rubio estaba alegre, por fin tenían a un Runningback, y aunque este no mostrase mucho interés de algún modo tenían la corazonada de que Hiruma no se equivocó al elegir a Sena.

Cuando acabaron las 28 vueltas exigidas por el quarterback, este los miro serio. Sena pocas veces se sentía intimidado a máxima necesidad, pero cuando la esmeralda mirada se clavó en él. Sus ojos afilados parecían escrutarle, buscar grietas para penetrar y hacer un agujero del que no podría escapar, conociendo al rubio desde ayer que lo conocía, sabía que eso era lo que Hiruma hacía.

Buscar puntos débiles y usarlos a su favor, eso hizo con Parcelaso. Eso estaba haciendo con él, de repente, Hiruma le puso un hueso en la espalda, se sacó de una bolsa un bistec crudo húmedo por sus sustancias y se lo restregó todo por el cuerpo buscando la mejor manera de dejarlo pringado, aunque Sena quiso apartarlo o intentar escaquearse, Hiruma era astuto y sabía por dónde agarrar al castaño más pequeño impidiéndole la huida, cuando el pobre Sena acabo casi pringoso, lo soltó riéndose entre dientes mostrando sus colmillos y una expresión sádica a más no poder.

Sena trago duro antes de que su voz, temblorosa pudiese preguntar casi inaudiblemente.

−Hi-Hiruma-san… ¿Qué demonios has…hecho?

−Ahora lo descubrirás enano de mierda Kekekeke-tomo aire en sus pulmones antes de poner sus manos como si fueran altavoces-¡CEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRBBBBBBBB BEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO OOO!

Todo fue silencio, el viento ni se atrevió a moverse. Sena espero de todo, pero no ocurrió nada. Sonriendo un poco miro a Hiruma burlón, ese rubio estaba ido de la cabeza, pero no esperaba tanto como para gritar y luego quedar como el culo.

Se rio un poco dándose un alivio así mismo.

−Hiruma-san, jajaja, no me digas que estabas llamando a algo que no existe solo para asustarme, jajaja.

Musashi trago duro.

−Yo de ti no me reiría y empezaría a correr si es que quieres salvar tu vida O-OU

Sena miro al castaño con curiosidad.

− ¿Por qué, si no hay nada?

Todo silencio quedo destruido como algo pego un salto por encima del muro que rodeaba la parte delantera del internado, era pequeño y de pelo castaño, lo siguiente que vio Sena eran dos ojos demoniacos con una boca de largos colmillos afilados que babeaba y posiblemente teniéndole a él como inspiración. Trago saliva si es que le quedaba porque tenía la boca seca, el miedo le paralizaba las piernas, lentamente y pálido miro a un Hiruma que disfrutaba luciendo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

−Enano de mierda, este es Cerbero, Cerbero…-sonrió más-El desayuno…

El perro diabólico fue a por Sena que hecho a correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo, nunca mejor dicho.

Hiruma se reia contemplando esa escena, de su cabeza brotaron cuernos y un rabo se meneaba alegremente de un lado a otro. A Musashi le broto una gota en la cabeza mirando al rubio.

−Oye, yankee rubio… ¿No te has pasado? Digo yo, su primer día y le sueltas a Cerbero…

−Kekekeke, es mejor así, jodido viejo. Cuanto más pronto mejore su velocidad más pronto conseguiremos nuestro objetivo-se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía una pompa con el chicle.

−Deja de llamarme viejo, puto yankee, que tengo 17. Y sigo pensando que te has pasado, incluso para ser tú.

Hiruma se saco otro bistec de la bolsa, dándole a entender que como osara cuestionar sus métodos, ese castaño enano tendría un compañero en la boca del perro loco.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA-HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA XD

El cielo se veía realmente hermoso esa mañana. La lujosa limusina negra se paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de la cuidad sin prisa alguna, dejando que los de adentro disfrutasen de la vista.

Un joven de cabello rapado, y piel canela miraba apoyado en la ventana como la gente parecía feliz. Puede que para ser verano fuera injusto que tuvieran que ir a un internado y hacer clases, pero después de haber estado mucho tiempo solos en su casa, la cual era enorme, sin la supervisión de sus padres ya que estos se la pasaban todo el día fuera con sus trabajos, su madre y su padre los escribieron en un internado multiestacional. Por él, no había problema alguno, todo lo contrario, le encantaba eso de conocer gente nueva ya que esa oportunidad no se la daban a cualquiera todos los días.

Su problema real era…

− ¡Que puta mierda de putos padres!-rugió el del asiento del al lado.

Suspiro mientras se enchufaba los cascos para no oírle, desde las cinco de la mañana que estaba así de insufrible. El viejo conductor, ya considerado de la familia sonrió y dio una risa alegre al ver a los dos jovencitos, aunque en el fondo sentía lastima por ambos.

−Señorito Agon, tenga usted un poco de consideración, sus padres no podían dejarles solos todo el verano-intento calmarlo aun sonriente.

−Pero Satoshi, es una verdadera mierda, no se preocupaban de nosotros antes lo hacen ahora, ¡Ya sé, esos quieren cambiarse de residencia y librarse de nosotros! ¡Unsui nos han tendido una trampa, salta por la ventana corre!

Unsui, ya harto le dio un golpe en la cabeza llena de rastas oscuras con reflejos morados. En ocasiones su hermano no solo era insufrible, también era idiota, mira que pensar eso de sus padres, por algo él era el mayor y era capaz de controlar la idiotez de su hermano está el punto de que pudiese considerarse "normal".

Agon puso morros mirando a su hermano, es que no tenía sentido del humor.

−Ya basta, Agon, no nos han tendido ninguna trampa. Deja de hacer que tu mente gilipollas piense cosas raras y frikis que ni la escritora de Harry Potter puede mejorar con sus pésimas bromas, y eso que me gusta el libro-regaño el mayor.

−Pero es que no entiendo, ¿Por qué tengo que estar rodeado de basura como la que estará en ese lugar? Tengo entendido que era un orfanato, y en los orfanatos están las peores basuras que pueblan este mundo, dios, que asco, yo no quiero que un ser inferior se atreva a mirarme a mí, un elegido entre los dioses-puso una pose de héroe olímpico.

−Sí, por los dioses de "Eres un gilipollas engreído de mierda que como no se calle le hago tragarse la lengua"-amenazo dándole una mirada fría.

Agon suspiro apoyándose en la ventana, si en alguna otra vida hizo algo que molestara a los dioses, de seguro se lo estaban haciendo pagar con su hermano.

Satoshi, desde su posición de conductor también dio un largo suspiro entre cansado y triste, las cosas entre los hermanos no era precisamente de saltar de emoción, sabía que este asuntos crispaba a Agon y este crispaba a Unsui el cual buscaba la tranquilidad que no lograba al lado de Agon.

Pero algo le decía que lo que Unsui deseaba, que Agon sentara cabeza, estaba dentro de ese internado…

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW

Sena se tiro al suelo, muerto, literalmente, aunque su alma aun quería mantenerse en ese mundo, sabía que nada podía hacer… Quería descansar en paz, pero como siempre, el diablo rubio no le iba a conceder ese deseo… "¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto, QUÉ?" lloro para sus adentros.

Hiruma lanzo un cubo de agua a Sena, para que se le quitara el olor del cuerpo a bistec, por suerte para Sena, Cerbero no llego a alcanzarlo cuando a último momento Hiruma lanzo un bistec al otro lado del muro, el perro loco salto cual libre el muro detrás del trozo de carne. Kurita le paso a Musashi una botella de agua, y otra a Sena, Hiruma y al pobre Ishimaru que entreno aunque nadie supo donde lo hizo. El castaño se tiro encima la botella de agua mirando a todos cuando se refresco.

−¿De donde habeís sacado a ese bicho, es tuyo Hiruma-san?-pregunto.

Hiruma sonrió dándole una mirada a Musashi, quien dejo escapar una risita.

−En realidad, no, no es de nadie, es un perro vagabundo que Hiruma y yo encontramos abandonado en una caja en la calle cuando nos escapábamos-dijo Musashi mirando el cielo del medio día.

Ya habían asistido a las clases. Pero Sena falto porque estaba intentando salvar su vida del perro que se fue no hace ni unos minutos.

−Kurita, ¿Tú estabas con ellos cuando se encontraron al chucho loco ese?

−No, Sena-kun, yo todavía no había llegado-dijo un poco triste.

Sena miro a Hiruma con una gota en la cabeza.

−Me pregunto quien le puso el nombre ¬.¬

−Y que lo digas, Sena, ese chucho, desde que eramos enanos prefirió a este yankee, a mí me mordia y sin embargo, si Hiruma le pedia la pata, se la daba, si le decía que atacara, lo hacia, si decía rascate la tita, pues le perro…

−No des más detalles, Musashi-san.

Entonces toco el timbre que anunciaba las clases de la tarde. Los chicos fueron a los vestuarios a ducharse y ponerse su ropa, Sena sentía que los músculos de las piernas le ardían de forma que dolia hasta reventarte. Por suerte estuvieron descansando un poco antes de ponerse a caminar para donde estaban sus respectivas aulas.

ONIONIONIONIONIONUONIO

Por fin acabaron el papeleo de inscripción ya definitiva y se dirigían a lo que seria su nueva casa que en realidad era una habitación donde por supuesto no era nada en comparación con lo que tenían en su casa.

Unsui volovia a pelear con su hermano porque este casi se intenta ligar a la directora creyéndose que era una chica del instituto.

−No ha sido culpa mía, tu has visto que curvas, dios si eso no se puede ver es que el de arriba esta completamente loco-penso el chico de las rastas.

Unsui chasqueo la lengua molesto, su hermano era gilipollas.

Iba a responderle cuando dos personas se chocaron contra ellos. Unsui miro a quien tenía delante, era un castaño, con cara de tener unos veinte y pico y algo más de años.

Por su parte, Agon miro al desgraciado que se le cruzo en su camino. Era un chico rubio de pelo alagrado, orejas puntiagudas similares a las de un elfo y unos ojos esmeraldas que le miraban casi con repulsión.

−Lo siento-se disculpo el castaño con Unsui. Este negó quitándole importancia.

Por el contrario, el rubio le dio un codazo al de rastas mirándole con recelo. Pero el de rastas no se movio del sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos como su boca, el rubio y el castaño se habían ido y Unsui trataba de hacer responder a su hermano, pero este estaba igual.

−No puede ser….-fue lo único que dijo Agon.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Siento haber tardado, espero que os guste non

Cap.4. En to los huevos.

Unsui empezaba a perder los nervios, Agon no paraba de andar arriba y abajo en su habitación, sí, por lo visto compartirían habitación, falta de presupuesto. Esta contaba con dos camas, una a cada lado de la habitación, un único escritorio y un único baño, a más de dos armarios a cada lado.

Le tuvo que dar una hostia en toda la cara, para hacerle reaccionar. Esa misma frase, "No puede ser" estaba en su boca, parecía no saber decir más que eso, suspiro mientras pensaba en que hacer, Agon siempre fue problemático, desde pequeños siempre le estaba arrastrando en sus líos. Como la vez que puso una bomba en el váter de su antigua escuela, no era literalmente una bomba, sino una fétida, el lío que se armó. Y después la broma de fin de curso, la de medio semestre, la de los caballos, el reloj-agua, el…dios, Agon parecía disfrutar poniéndole de los nervios.

Pero esta vez, estaba raro, parecía haber visto un fantasma. A ver, estaba así desde que vio a esos dos, uno rubio y otro castaño, el castaño no estaba mal y…Un momento, ¿Por qué pensaba así? Oh, no, ya empezaba a alucinar por culpa de Agon.

Miro a su hermano una vez, solo para darse cuenta de que este, estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Por suerte se levantó a tiempo de tomarle el brazo antes de que saliera por esa puerta.

− ¿A dónde vas? Aún nos tienen que enseñar esto, si te pierdes me va a costar encontrarte. A más, nos toca clase ahora mismo, en cinco minutos.

Agon se soltó, frunciendo el ceño por debajo de sus oscuras gafas.

−Oh, ahora te importa dónde voy, vete a la mierda hipócrita, y me importa un huevo lo de ir a clases, ya faltaba antes puedo faltar ahora. Y encima es verano, ¿A parte de estos gilipollas quien hace clases en verano? (dios es verdad, que tortura ir al insti en verano, ¡PREFIERO QUE SE ACABE EL MUNDO Y QUE NOS INVADAN LOS MAPACHES!)

Unsui iba a replicar pero Agon se escapó corriendo. Cuando salió del cuarto lo perdió de vista, su hermano era muy rápido y para su desgracia siempre fue listo cuando huía, de seguro ahora le tocaba ir a buscarlo…miro la hora, frunciendo el ceño negó varias veces.

−Que se joda, yo voy para class…

Fue interrumpido cuando una chica en patines de pelo azul se chocó contra él.

Se dio la vuelta para ayudar a levantarse del suelo a la chica, tal y como percibió, tenía el pelo azul y ojos azules, muy bonita, sí, más le valiera no encontrarse con su hermano…

−Ah, lo siento-se levantó y se reverencio la chica-ya me han dicho que no debo patinar.

−No pasa nada…eh…

−Taki-sonrió-puedes llamarme Taki.

−Unsui Kongo, encantado, Taki-chan-le devolvió la sonrisa.

−Awww, que mono eres, pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi ídolo, lo siento.

Unsui parpadeo un poco, sorprendido. Luego cayó en la cuenta de algo, podría preguntarle a esa tal Taki.

−Esto… ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a un castaño con cara de adulto y a un rubio?

−Oh, pues el castaño con cara de adulto hay algunos, y rubios…-dijo a modo de que especificara más.

−Emm, ya sé, el rubio tiene el pelo en punta y orejas puntiagudas como de elfo-sonrió como si hubiera hecho un gran logro, la chica dio un grito emocionado dejándolo casi sordo-por qué has…

−¡Ese es mi ídolo, HIRUMA-SAMA!-grito dando saltos (Aquí pongo a Taki como una fan. Lo hago porque en el capítulo 33 del anime Hiruma, posiblemente con intereses, ayuda a Taki con información de su hermano)

Unsui parpadeo un poco más, que energía tenía esa chica…

−Ok, sabes por donde estaría ese tal Hiruma, creo que el idiota de mi hermano lo busca.

Taki trago duro.

−Yo de ti, si tu hermano es idiota, lo mantendría apartado de Hiruma-sama-ante la mirada incomprensible de Unsui prosiguió-puede que sea mi ídolo, pero todos aquí sabemos que el demonio hace 17 años dejo un fruto en el mundo del cual nació él mismo diablo en forma humana, y esa forma humana es un sexy pero un poquito loco, rubio que si quiere, puede mandar a tu hermano al infierno echo un colador…Aunque puedes encontrarlo en una pequeño club de futbol americano, está en el patio. Mucha suerte y espero no ver a tu hermano en una caja de madera… ¡CHAO!

Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda al gemelo mayor, mientras Taki se iba patinando a toda velocidad. ¿Ese tal Hiruma era tan peligroso? Dándole las gracias a Taki, desde la lejanía, fue caminando, pero empezó a correr presa del miedo, puede que se peleara con su hermano, puede que le insultara, pero definitivamente temía que ese Hiruma le hiciese daño…o…

Trago duro, si algo le ocurría a Agon, no se perdonaría jamás haberle insultado tantas veces…

AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/ AK/HY/AK/HY

Los 5 chicos estaban sentados en el estrecho lugar, donde apenas con el gordo cabían bien. El rubio les entrego unos folletos con los nombres de absolutamente todos los alumnos del internado Deimon y sus clases y habitaciones. Dejo una caja con insignias en la mesa y les dio una gélida mirada, mezclada con maldad a través de sus ojos esmeraldas, los cuatro, con excepción de Musashi quien ya estaba acostumbrado, temblaron ante la idea de que le pasaría por la cabeza al rubio.

Este le dio un guantazo a una pizarra.

− ¡Atención gusanos, tenemos que encontrar a seis jugadores más antes de que se acabe el día sino no podremos jugar el próximo partido!-les grito serio.

Sena trago un poco de saliva, la única que oso estar en su boca.

− ¿Qué pasara si no los encontramos?-se maldijo a sí mismo por preguntar.

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció por unos momentos, antes que dejara salir la sonrisa más malvada y diabólica que pudo hacer en sus 17 años.

−No querías saber que os pasara…-hablo en tono sombrío.

Ahora sí que Musashi se cago en los pantalones, a veces Hiruma podía intimidarle incluso a él…que le superaba en musculatura, pero no podría jugársela a la mente astuta y retorcida de ese tipo, menos aún podía hacer nada contra sus castigos…

Los cuatro se pusieron a mirar el folleto, mientras Hiruma tomaba una revista y se sentaba en una silla poniendo los pies en la mesa, como si estuviera en su casa. Sena vio que había muchos círculos verdes en algunos nombres de la lista, en otros había círculos rojos, mayoritariamente en el lado izquierdo del final, ya que los nombres se clasificaban en cinco columnas según el orden alfabético.

− ¿Qué son los círculos verdes y rojos?

−Los verdes son los imbéciles más fáciles de embaucar, los rojos son los que te pueden dar una paliza, intenta preguntarles algo y acabaras más tieso que la mojama, así que ya sabes enano de mierda-dijo sin mirarle el rubio, aun con su revista de futbol americano haciendo una pompa.

Sena se fijó, en que la mayoría eran internos del orfanato original. Si eran como los que vio en el ala de los huérfanos…

La puerta del club se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de unos 19 años. Con largas rastas oscuras con toques morados, lentes oscuras, y un buen cuerpo, parecía habérselo trabajado de verdad para ponerse así de cachas. Busco con la mirada, llevaba mucho rato buscando, amenazando por el camino a cualquiera de romperle la nariz si no le decía dónde encontrar a ese sujeto que le tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

Su vista se fijó en el del fondo. En su pose más cómoda, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que entro en ese espacio, ojeaba una revista, iba vestido con una camisa negra sin cuello, chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones largos oscuros, no negros más bien tirando a un azul oscuro y zapatos marrones. Su pelo rubio alzado hacia arriba, esos ojos esmeraldas arrogantes que iban de un lado a otro leyendo, y esas raras orejas con pendientes, largas y puntiagudas recordándole a un elfo.

Por fin, de una puta vez lo encontró, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había más gente. Un enano castaño, un gordo y un castaño con cara de viejo (¿Y qué pasa con Ishimaru idiota? XD) todos le miraban un poco flipando de ver a un tío que no conocían de nada entrar de esa forma, haciendo caso omiso fue hasta el rubio. Separados por la mesa, uno en un extremo y otro en el otro, espero a que este dejara de leer.

Pero por lo visto estaba en su mundo todavía.

Carraspeo, nada.

Tosió, menos aún.

Dio un manotazo a la mesa haciendo un sonoro golpe, que vete a saber cómo no rompió la mesa de tan fuerte que lo hizo. Por fin llamo la atención del rubio, que con gesto totalmente calmado y un poco pasota le miro, como quien ve a una mosca.

− ¿Y a ti que te pasa jodido rastas?-pregunto analizando el sujeto.

− ¿No sabes quién soy?-frunció el ceño, un poco indignado.

Paso un largo silencio, el rubio parecía estar pensándoselo.

−Eo, yankee rubio, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto desde su asiento Musashi, raramente mosqueado por esa actitud del rastas.

Hiruma parpadeo un par de veces.

−Oye, basura, no juegues conmigo y di de una vez que…

−Yo a este capullo no le he visto en mi vida-dijo completamente calmado el rubio.

Agon abrió los ojos sorprendido.

− ¿¡NO SABES QUE SOY AGON KONGO?!-grito furioso.

Hiruma se rasco un oído.

− ¡Ya te he dicho que no, jodido rastas y no grites!

Agon rodeo la mesa levantándolo por la camisa sorprendiendo a todos, Hiruma incluido.

− ¡NO MIENTAS!-volvió a gritar zarandeándolo un poco.

A Hiruma se le hincho una vena en la frente, le insulto llamándolo capullo y dio una patada en to los huevos haciendo que le soltara. El rubio le cogió de una de las rastas arrastrándolo hacia afuera, volvió a insultarlo y le dio otra patada mandándolo unos metros afuera del club.

−¡Vete a la mierda gilipollas, no te conozco y como vuelvas a siquiera tocarme te enterrare tan abajo que ni los dinosaurios podrán verte!-con eso cerró la puerta.

Agon intentaba recuperarse del fuerte golpe en sus huevos, si no le había dejado estéril es que de verdad los dioses le apreciaban. El enano castaño le dio un poco de agua, al cabo de unos minutos que llevaba en el suelo.

−Lo siento mucho, Agon-san. Es que has aparecido de repente y…

−Déjate de rodeos, enano. Lo siento rastas no le caes bien a Hiruma, te ha insultado antes de darte una patada, cuando insulta o avisa es que no le gustas en lo absoluto, y la forma en la que te ha sacado, deja bien claro que si te acercas a él, cumplirá su amenaza-apareció Musashi fumándose un cigarrillo.

Agon le dio una mirada de muerte al castaño más grande.

−Cállate, viejo de mierda, yo hago lo que me da la gana, una basura como ese rubio no me va a mangonear-escupió venenoso mientras se puso de pie.

Sena se atrevió a preguntar.

− ¿Disculpa, conoces a Hiruma-san?

Agon le miro, luego al suelo suspirando profundamente.

−No, me he equivocado, dile a esa basura se arrepentirá de haberle tocado una de mis grandiosas rastas-con eso se marchó.

Sena y Musashi se encogieron de hombros. El tiroteo de una metralleta apareció detrás de ellos.

− ¡¿A QUÉ ESPARAÍS GUSANOS?! ¡MOVED VUESTRO PUTO CULO A BUSCAR JUGADORES, YAAA-HAAAA!-grito el rubio mostrando sus colmillos mientras tiroteaba.

Ambos gritaron corriendo a buscar cualquiera que pudiese librarlos del rubio. Mientras este miraba en la dirección en la que se fue, ese rastas, Agon Kongo…No, definitivamente no lo conocía, pero ese idiota parecía que sí le conocía, ¿A caso era algún familiar o alguien a quien chantajeo hace años cuando se escapaba del internado? Decidió no darle más vueltas a la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su próxima destinación, el club de básquet de seguro a Satake Youhei y a Yamaoka Kenta no les gustaría saber que conocía sus secretitos, que uno se meaba en la cama en sexto de primaria y el otro le daba un besito de buenos días cada día a un poster.

−Kekekekeke…que divertido va a ser ver sus caras-sonrió de manera diabólica mientras se sacaba su libreta oscura.

AK/HY/AK/HY/ AK/HY/AK/HY/ AK/HY/AK/HY

Agon se tendió en su cama suspirando, mirando el techo un tanto molesto. Ya era entrada la tarde, cuando Unsui, cansado de las clases y de buscar a su hermano lo encontró tumbado despreocupadamente en su cama, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Echo una furia a punto de estallar, se acercó a Agon, estaba harto de buscarlo, muerto de preocupación de que le hubiese podido pasar algo. ¿¡Y el qué?! Posiblemente pensaba en las tías que se iba a tirar a lo largo del trimestre.

− ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas?! ¡Estaba preocupadísimo por ti, me han dicho que el rubio que buscabas era un diablo, que ahora mismo podrías estar muerto!-le grito a centímetros de la cama, este seguía mirando el techo completamente tranquilo- ¡Me cago en…! ¡¿AGON ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?

−No era él…-fue lo único que dijo.

Unsui se calló, parpadeando.

− ¿Qué?

−Que no era él-repitió aún en su pose tranquila.

− ¿Quién no era ÉL?

Agon le miro frunciendo el ceño, que hartura tener que repetir las cosas, creyó que ya lo había dejado claro.

−No era el de la gorra-miro de nuevo el techo suspirando-me habría reconocido…

Unsui echo una carcajada.

− ¿Pero tú sabes la pila de años que han pasado?-su hermano gruño frustrado.

− ¡Cállate idiota, tú ni siquiera sabes quién es!-se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Unsui se sorprendió de ver así a Agon, sabía perfectamente que su hermano llevaba años con ese tipo de la gorra en la cabeza, nunca le vio pero de algún modo, si Agon creyó que era ese rubio, debería ser porque se parecían…

−A más es rubio…de ningún modo seria él-murmuro contra su almohada el de las rastas.

Cerrando los ojos podía vislumbrarlo, pero por raro que pareciera la imagen era sustituida por la del rubio loco ese, gruño enfadado, esa basura no sabía quién era Agon Kongo, y menos sabía quién era Agon Kongo enfadado.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5.¡LOS VAMOS A MATAR YA-HA!

La mañana empezó con un fuerte sol, que daba de cara a un rubio que se tapó hasta arriba, a pesar de estar cocido de claro. Siempre dormía en verano con tan solo ropa interior y pantalón corto hasta las rodillas, lo peor era por la mañana que ese puto sol le daba de cara al estar su cama más cerca de esta.

Sintió un peso en su cama, abrió los ojos cogiendo una pistola que tenía debajo de la almohada y la puso en la frente de quien, por lo visto no sabía quién dormía en esa cama. Suspiro al ver que tan solo era Musashi, semidesnudo con un cepillo de dientes en la boca, por la forma en la que se quedó congelado iba a despertarle, aparto el arma incorporándose en la cama. El castaño por su parte, también dejo ir el aire, al darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo lo retuvo en los pulmones, presa del miedo a que se le escapara cuando el frio metal estuvo contra su piel. Entendía que a Hiruma le encantaran las armas, sí, las adoraba podría decirse que se desvivía con ellas, pero de ahí a dormir con una bajo la almohada…

−El día más inesperado acabaras por hacerle un agujero a alguien de verdad-suspiro el castaño de nuevo levantándose, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, se había dado una ducha rápida para refrescarse.

−No sería la primera vez-bostezo levantándose y estirándose- ¿Qué hora es?

Musashi miro el reloj de su muñeca.

−Son solo las seis y cinco, todavía queda una hora para entrenar-comento sacando del perchero una camisa blanca-yo voy a faltar, tengo que hacer un trabajo por ahí, le he pedido a Anezaki que me deje salir del centro.

Las orejas puntiagudas de Hiruma se movieron un poquito, luego el rubio rugió girándose a su compañero de cuarto que aún no se había acabado de vestir.

− ¿¡Como que hoy no vienes a entrenar, jodido viejo?! ¡HOY es el amistoso con los Ojou White Knights! ¡¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer sin pateador!?-grito furioso a punto de dispararle.

Musashi le miro directamente a los ojos, se podría decir que nadie, ni siquiera Kurita a parte de Musashi, era capaz de mirar esos orbes esmeralda, sin miedo, en ocasiones por supuesto, esos ojos que muy pocos conocían su verdadero color, el fuego ardiente que brillaba en ellos, la triste y dolorosa soledad que dejaban ver en ocasiones. La necesidad del reconocimiento que parecían llamar a gritos desgarrándose la voz, esos ojos, para Musashi, eran los mismos ojos que un día él mismo tuvo, antes de conocer a Hiruma.

−No pasa nada porque falte uno, a más, te lo juro, Hiruma, que intentare estar en el partido antes de que acabe, aunque sea solo como espectador-le sonrió levemente.

Hiruma no contesto, la molestia seguía ahí presente, pero el enfado se desvaneció. Girándose dando la espalda al castaño, fue hasta su armario y busco su ropa, puede que no lo demostrara pero confiaba en Musashi, si decía que vendría al partido, el castaño lo haría. Le dio una mirada gélida sacando su preciada metralleta del armario.

−Como no vengas, el agujero del culo no será el único que tengas-hizo que su metralleta hiciera un sonoro "Crack" mostrando que no iba en broma.

Musashi sonrió, de forma misteriosa para el rubio. No sabía si fue porque estaba contento, se burlaba, o si se estaba acojonando interiormente, solo supo que ese castaño le dio una mirada profunda, había un sentimiento que nunca vio en sus ojos, por eso, cuando el pateador salió del cuarto dejando a un ya vestido rubio, este miraba la puerta con cierta curiosidad. Luego movió la cabeza para despejarse, no tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto, escondiéndose las armas en sus lugares preferidos, también salió, dispuesto a llenar la tripa aunque tuviese que despertar a todo el internado a base de balazos, bueno mejor no que la jodida Anezaki vendría y le cerraría el club.

AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK

Todos los pobres desgraciados, que Hiruma había reclutado obviamente chantajeando, estaban cagaos de patas abajo. A la mayoría se les apareció el rubio psicópata con su preciada metralleta amenazándoles de que se pusieran ya la ropa. Por supuesto algunos se pusieron calzoncillos de más, solo por seguridad integra y a prueba de bromas pesadas de "Se ha meado" o "Cagado" encima.

Hiruma apareció mirándoles a todos, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban diferentes. Para Sena, que se había puesto el protector ocular por orden del rubio, ya se había dado cuenta de eso, normalmente los ojos del yankee diabólico brillaban con algo de maldad, esta vez parecía querer sumirlos a todos en el mismísimo infierno. Hiruma saco su metralleta, obviamente no sin antes mirar a ver si Anezaki andaba cerca, esa puta directora no se cansaría hasta cerrar el club, y para ello le estaba vigilando de cerca, esperando que hiciera un paso en falsa sacando sus amadas armas.

Pero era verdad que Hiruma no estaba para tonterías, hoy era un día diferente, tenía que mentalizarse de ello, no era un entrenamiento, en pocos minutos, tendrían que jugar su primer partido de equipo con un nuevo Runningback, y novatos de defensa y medio campo.

−Oíd bien, gusanos. Hace tiempo atrás, el año pasado vamos, jugamos un partido contra los Ojou White Knights.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento, en ese e quipo estaban muchos jugadores fuertes, en especial Shin, el que había roto el record, corriendo a 4.5 segundos. Sena estaba aterrado, solo habían hecho dos o tres entrenamientos y ya les pedían que jugaran un partido, simplemente perderían, a parte de Kurita, que era un defensa increíble, Hiruma que era un perfecto Quarterback y buen estratega y… Un momento, ¿Dónde estaba Musashi?

−Hi-Hiruma-san…-llamo un poco miedoso.

− ¿Qué quieres maldito enano de mierda?-su mirada brillaba peligrosamente.

Trago duro la saliva y respiro el aire que, cuando el rubio le miro, creo que había perdido.

−Y-yo…es que Musashi-san…no…

¡RATATATATATATATATA! (Sonido de la metralleta)

−¡Olvídate de él, maldito enano, tenemos cosas más importantes!

−Pe-pero…

¡RATATATATATATATATA! (Sonido de la metralleta otra vez)

− ¿¡Estas cuestionando mis órdenes?! ¡Cierra el pico de una puta vez!-grito, un poco sonriente pero a diferencia de otras era una sonrisa furiosa.

−¡SSSSÍÍÍÍ HIRUMA-SAN YA ME CALLO!-Sena se hizo un ovillo intentando protegerse de balas.

Hiruma dejo el tiroteo para mirar unos instantes al cielo. No sabía si el que Musashi faltara iba a decretar el final del partido, pero no podía hacer nada, sabía que el castaño tenía una vida en la que ninguno de ellos podía intervenir. Suspiro devolviendo la vista a sus compañeros de equipo, los ojos esmeralda brillaron con determinación y su voz no se tambaleo ni un segundo al hablar, dejándoles claros a todos, porque Hiruma era el capitán del equipo (Por lo que he visto, creo que es el capitán, vamos, es que nadie da las ordenes a parte de él) Kurita dejo de dudar un segundo para gritar fuertemente a todos que se animaran.

−Oe, una pegunta, ¿No ganaron el año pasado los Ojou White Knights con un resultado aplastante?-pregunto Yamaoka.

Al gordo le rodeo un aura depresiva y a Hiruma se le resbalo una gota por la frente.

−Sí, 0-96…-contesto el gordo, depresivo.

Sena iba a decir algo para animarle, pero el brazo del rubio le rodeo el cuello levantándolo unos palmos del suelo. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en el rubio que se reía alegremente alzando un poco más al enano.

−¡Este año será diferente, nosotros tenemos a Eyeshield 21 kekekeke!

−Hi-Hiruma-san yo creo que no es para tan…-intento decir Sena.

¡RATATATATATATATATA! (Sonido de la metralleta otra vez)

−¡Cállate puto enano, tenemos que empezar a calentar!-grito el rubio con la metralleta, miro a los demás con una sonrisa diabólica-Vosotros…creo que estáis sordos, he dicho…¡QUE CORRAIS DE UNA PUTA VEZ YAA-HAAAA!

¡RATATATATATATATATA! (Que le voy a hacer, es que al rubiales sexy este le encanta las metralletas ^.^U/ Hiruma:¡TÚ TAMBIEN A CORRER QUE TE VAS A PONER GORDO YA-HA!/Yo: ¡Pero si estoy más delgado que un esparrago! Es verdad, mi mama me dice que coma más que acabare esquelético XD)

AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK

Unsui miraba de reojo a Agon, empezaba a preocuparse por el comportamiento de su hermano. Ahora mismo, en clase de cultura clásica, se estaba echando una siesta, la clase iba de los dioses griegos, irónico, Agon siempre se comparaba con los dioses y ahora mismo no les prestaba ni caso. "Seguro que piensa que es tan superior que cree que ni los dioses son dignos de él" pensó malhumorado, iba a despertarle cuando se escucho una metralleta y gritos.

La mayoría de la clase ni presto intención a eso, solo él y ahora un despierto Agon miraban por la ventana. Reconoció al rubio psicópata del que muchos hablaban, con un arma de fuego y muchos chicos corriendo por sus vidas, trago duro lamentándose por ellos, sus ojos fueron a su hermano, que también miraba la escena.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Agon no miraba al grupo en sí, sino que sus ojos ocultos tras las gafas, miraban a cierto yankee rubio que se quitó el casco refrescándose la cabeza con una botella de agua, dejando que las gotas resbalaran del pelo a la frente pasando por su cuello hasta perderse por el cuello del uniforme de futbol americano. La imagen, debajo del sol que a pesar de ser pronto ya brillaba dejo helado al de rastas, que sentía algo arderle dentro, algo que le decía "Ve ahí abajo y enséñale quien manda a esa basura arrogante" pero de una manera distinta a cuantas veces esa voz le hablaba. Como hechizado por la imagen y por esa voz, se levantó pero fue detenido por su hermano, que le agarró del brazo mirándole con el ceño fruncido, el profesor les llamo la atención y tuvieron que sentarse.

−¿Qué coño pensabas hacer idiota?-le pregunto a Agon susurrando.

Agon no respondio, volvió la vista a la ventana, con una tonta esperanza de ver al rubio allí abajo, pero se había ido. Frustrado regreso su cabeza para acomodarla entre sus brazos para ehcarse otra siesta.

Unsui suspiro de nuevo, perdiendo la paciencia casi por completo.

−Hey, Kongo grande-le llamo susurrando alguien.

El gemelo mayor miro a donde le llamaron. Encontrándose con un chico rubio con perilla, que le guiño el ojo, sintió algo de miedo, ya que ese rubio decía algo así como Aha…de un modo entre sensual e idiota.

−¿Yo?

−Bueno, creo que tú eres el mayor de los dos-le sonrió.

−No sabes cuanta razón tienes-giro los ojos hacia otro lado, pensando en todos los sentidos que encontraba con respecto a la palabra Mayor-Soy Unsui.

−Encantado, yo Taki Aha…-hizo un gesto raro, dejando a Unsui con una gota en la cabeza.

Un momento…

−¿Taki? Pero Taki no era…

−Oh, esa es mi hermana Suzuna, a veces se autodenomina Taki, pero ese soy yo…Aha…

(Yo es que me había equivocado con lo de Taki, Merci Vegetanime XD)

−Ok…esto… ¿Querías algo?-"Que me pida un boli por favor…" pensó tragando duro, por si ese rubio pensaba algo raro.

−Oh, sí, es que como sois nuevos supongo que no sabeis que Hiruma-san es un poco…

−¿Psicopata?

Taki se carcajeo alegremente.

−Jejeje, sí, podría decirse que es alguien psicopatamente extravagante. Es solo que hoy juegan un partido, contra los Ojou White Knights…

Unsui abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pero se sorprendió más cuando vio a su hermano levantarse un poco mirando con cara casi horrorizada a Taki, como si lo que acababa de oír fuese terrible. Por su parte, Agon, temblaba, conocía a ese equipo y no le importaba en lo absoluto porque sabía que eran inferiores, pero, vamos los Deimon Devil Bats, que vaya nombre más raro le pusieron al equipo eran mosquitos comparados con los Ojou, sin duda alguna se los comerían con patatas.

"¿Pero porque me preocupo? Son basura, y la basura tiene que tirarse al contenedor" pensó el de rastas, pero… ¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento de molestia en su pecho?

−Unsui-llamo a su hermano-Cuando empieze el partido, tenemos que estar ahí, quiero ver como los Ojou aplastan a las ratas voladoras rojas esas-volvió a su poscicion de dormir.

Unsui agudizo sus ojos, escrutando a su hermano, acaso Agon…

AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK

Ya estaban en el campo, a la mayoría les temblaban las piernas, en parte por la emoción, en parte porque sabían que no tenían muchas oportunidades.

−Yo sería mejor que me fuera ahora….-dijo Sena dándose cuenta de que nadie miraba.

Con cuidado fue a doblar la esquina, pero ahí sentado gruñendo, estaba el puto perro loco ese al que Hiruma le puso Cerbero de nombre. Sus ojos blancos endemoniados brillaron en cuanto vieron un hueso en el cuello de Sena, quien se dio cuenta en seguida, "¿Cuándo ha puesto esto aquí?" pensó aterrado.

KATAPUMBACHIMPUMGUAUGUAUAHHH HHHHHHHAAAAAAYYYYY

El perro arrastro a Sena, (Vestido de Eyeshield 21) a donde el rubio esperaba con un saco de carne, que lanzo al perro para que dejase a Sena.

−Buen perro-dijo sonriendo diabólicamente-Maldito enano de mierda, como hayas intentado escapar…

−No…yo solo quería ver si quedaba alguien en el vestuario-se apresuró a decir.

Hiruma no le creyó en ningún momento, pero no era momento de perder el tiempo con discusiones. Llevo a Sena a donde los demás se reunieron y empezaron a hacer un circulo en su mitad de campo.

−Atención todos-los miro a cada uno de ellos-Este partido nos ayudara a pasar a la siguiente fase, si no pasamos, se acabó todo, todos los entrenamientos que hemos hecho, ya sé que han sido pocos pero algo habéis aprendido, no os voy a decir que disfrutéis del partido porque va a ser un infierno para todos-hizo una pausa antes de sonreír-Os digo que no vamos a perder y decir "Al menos nos esforzamos", no, os voy a decir que vamos a ganar, esto no es un juego, no venimos a divertirnos…Venimos A GANAR, no los vamos a derrotar, nosotros, los Deimon Devil Bats…¡LOS VAMOS A MATAR!

−¡SÍ!-gritaron todos animados.

Hiruma sonrió aún más.

−¡NO OS HE OIDO GUSANOS, GRITADLO MÁS FUERTE! ¡LOS VAMOS A MATAAAAR YAAA-HAAAAA!

−¡LOS VAMOS A MATAAR YAAA-HAAAA!-gritaron haciendo rugir a todo el estadio.

Los espectadores estaban excitados, por primera vez parecían estar contentos de ver a su equipo jugar. Pero la mayoría de los espectadores eran chicas que animaban al nuevo favorito, Sakuraba Haruto, que estaba en el campo decidido a dar lo mejor de sí.

El partido comenzó, y en los primeros minutos fue un infierno para muchos, hasta que Deimon consiguió marcar un Touchdown. El entrenador de los Ojou miro a Shin, su corredor más rápido que miraba al pequeño chico de protector ocular, analizándolo completamente, así dedujo que el chico no tuvo un instructor.

Hiruma hizo que se acercaran todos, y les susurro algo que no se oia mucho, luego poniendo las manos a modo de altavoz empezó a decir que harian carreras, un tío grande de los Ojou miro al rubio y empezó a decirles a sus compañeros que los Deimon planeaban una carrera, por supuesto a sus compañeros se les resabaló una gota por la cabeza…que idiota era su compañero…

Cuando Deimon saco, Hiruma le entrego el balón a Sena que corrió a toda velocidad. El gigante de los Ojou fue a pararlo pero…

Sena le enseño las manos en las cuales no había nada.

−¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la pelota?-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Por el lateral, de puntillas y riéndose caminaba el rubio con la esperanza de que nadie se diera cuenta.

A Unsui, desde las gradas, se le resbalo una gota por la cabeza.

−Ese rubio esta como una cabra-comento.

Mientras Agon lo miraba con atención, "Muy astuto diablillo…engañar al defensa para que no se de cuenta de quien lleva el balón, eso no va en contra de las reglas" pensó el de rastas, parpadeando dándose cuenta de que estaba pensando bien de alguien que no fuera él, asqueándose a si mismo por ello.

A medida que pasaba por al lado del gorila, este le miro, y Hiruma también pero en una acción rápida le paso el balón a Sena, quien cogió el balón rápidamente corriendo, pero se le puso por en medio Sakuraba que perseguía su etiqueta de comida que le habían obligado a poner en el casco, lesionando así al pobre modelo.

Finalmente Shin salió al campo, y le dio una mirada a Sena. El castaño sintió miedo, bueno no exactamente, era una sensación rara…

Y ahí empezó la mala racha del Deimon, los Ojou empezaban a tomar ventaja, Sena siempre era detenido por Shin, y no paraban de fallar, a más de que estaban cansados. Sena estaba herido, le dolía donde el peliazul de los Ojou le agarro, dejándole un morado, el equipo estaba abatido sabían que iban a perder, pero lo que les dejo sin aliento fue ver que su capitán, Hiruma se quitaba el casco.

Acaso su capitán iba a…

−¿A-adonde vas Hiruma-san?-pregunto Sena acercándose al rubio que ya se marchaba.

Sin girarse, Hiruma contesto con voz gélida.

−No tiene sentido seguir…Si ya sabemos que no ganaremos-volvió a retomar su camino.

Sena apretó los puños.

−Pero tú eres nuestro capitán y todos somos compañeros y nos estamos esfor…

−¡Ya lo he dicho, no quiero oir que nos hemos esforzado, eso no es suficiente enano de mierda, o ganamos o perdemos no existe un nos estamos esforzando!-le miro con frialdad.

El castaño lo miro decidido.

−Puedo hacerlo-dijo con determinación.

Hiruma lo analizo.

−¿Hacer qué?

−Ser más rápido que Shin-contesto.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Hiruma se puso el casco sonriéndoles a todos los chicos del equipo que miraron aliviados que su capitán se quedaba.

−Bien gusanos…esta vez, haremos esto…

Cuando regresaron al campo, Hiruma miro a las gradas, buscando con insistencia a alguien. Desde las gradas los hermanos Kongo, en especial Agon se dieron cuenta de que el rubio miraba en busca de algo. El rastas cruzo su mirada con la esmeralda en una milésima de segundo, sintiendo como ese algo ardiente volvia a afrentarse en él, respiro con dificultad, porque mantuvo el aire preso, por la extraña subida de lívido.

Y el partido continuo con una sorprendente actuación de Sena cuando se escapo de Shin.

Pero al final…

AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK

Hiruma miraba el suelo del campo, sentado en el banquillo mientras el atardecer se hacía presente. Sintió una toalla sobre la cabeza y una botella de agua a su lado, miro a la figura detrás de él, abriendo los ojos esmeraldas sorprendido.

−Lo siento mucho, Hiruma-suspiro-He tenido problemas, pero he venido…yo…lo siento…

−No pasa nada jodido viejo-se levanto sonriéndole un poco-Aún queda el torneo de Otoño, y de ahí…

Musashi sonrió.

−A la Crhismas Bowl…

TBC….

Pd. He mezclado escenas en este capitulo de los capítulos del anime 3 y 4, siento que estén desordenados, pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo ^.^ U

ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR XD


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6. ¡VUELA….Cáete y matate Ya-ha!

− ¡CHICOS NOS VAMOS DE EXCURSIÓN!-grito alegre Kurita en la fila que llevaba a los internos al autobús.

−¡Cállate puto gordo, por culpa de esta excursión perdemos tiempo de entrenamiento!-Hiruma estaba frustrado, hoy tenía pensado hacer correr unas 59 vueltas a los pobres imbéciles para recompensar cuando perdieron el partido.

Musashi sonrió poniéndole una gorra negra de Deaht Note a Hiruma. El rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido amenazando claramente en sacarse la pistola roja que llevaba debajo de la camisa.

−No seas así, rubio, es para que no te pille una insolación y…-miro a todos lados-Para que Anezaki no vea la arma que escondes ahí, tío, ¿Cómo lo haces?

−Secreto profesional, jodido viejo, secreto profesional-miro al frente mientras sacaba su libreta del demonio para escribir vete a saber qué.

Sena estaba en su fila, había tres autobuses. Uno era para los mayores que les faltaba solo uno o dos años para acabar, otro era para los medianos, como Hiruma, Kurita y Musashi, y finalmente para los que estaban entre los 12 y 15 años, como él. La excursión duraría tres días, medio día para llegar al camping, dos noches y al atardecer del tercero volverían al internado. Era una excursión que Anezaki preparo gracias a los recortes, para que los nuevos estudiantes de ese año o los veteranos ya no se quejaran de que nunca hacían nada especial o siempre, como era normal, estaban encerrados en el internado.

Hiruma le comento a él, en secreto con la personalidad de Eyeshield 21 que no se había acabado todavía lo de jugar al futbol americano, aún quedaba el torneo de Otoño y de ahí a la Christmas Bowl. Imaginaos su cara y la del resto del equipo, como era natural la mayoría escaparon en cuanto pudieron, solo quedando Yamaoka y Satake de primer curso e Ishimaru, que raras veces se daban cuenta de donde andaba.

−Hey, perdona, ¿Es este el autobús de los de 12 y 15 años?-pregunto una voz.

Sena se giro para encontrarse un chico, castaño con una cara similar a la de un mono.

−Sí, es este-le sonrió amable.

El chico con cara de mono dio un salto de alegría.

−¡He conseguido llegar antes de que se fuera el autobús. Misión cumplida al Máximo!-grito señalando al cielo.

−Ah… -fue lo único que pudo decir Sena.

−Perdón, jejeje, es que suelo perder el autobús cuando hacen excursiones o cuando tengo que cogerlo-se rasco la nuca un poco sonrojado-Me llamo Raimon, pero puedes llamarme Monta-le tendió la mano.

Sena correspondió al saludo.

−Yo soy Sena. Oye, ¿Si tienes entre 12 y 15 años, como es que no te he visto en mi clase?

−Pues porque tú vas al A y yo al C, nunca nos hemos cruzado quizás es por eso que no nos conocíamos-explico poniéndose a su lado.

Y ahí empezaron una charla larga, explicando sus anécdotas.

Por otro lado, los mayores, de casi último curso estaban ya casi en bañador. Habían puesto una radio en el suelo y la música heavy ya se escuchaba hasta en las calles cercanas de tan alta que estaba. Chicos y chicas de entre 18, 19 y 20 años estaban reunidos en su sitio hablando de muchos temas tomando a esas horas de la mañana, que en realidad solo eran las 10:34, Coca-Cola, fanta, redbull, y estaban un poco alterados.

Unsui hablaba tranquilamente con Taki, que se dejaba la camisa amarilla abierta, luciendo su pecho moreno. Unsui llevaba una camisa sin cuello de mangas cortas verdes y pantalones blancos cortos hasta las rodillas, algo sencillo, sin que llamara mucho la atención.

Dio una rápida mirada a su hermano. Como ya era de costumbre, tenía que vigilarlo, no fuera que se metiera en líos, ese, para su desgracia era el rol que ocupaba como hermano mayor.

Agon llevaba una camisa morada de tiras luciendo sus bíceps y casi todo su pecho. Pantalones también cortos hasta las rodillas (Para abreviar, absolutamente todos los estudiantes chicos tienen o el bañador o pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas, incluyendo a Musashi, Hiruma y Kurita el color ya lo pondré) marrón claro, había una chica en cada lado de Agon, acariciando sus bíceps, hablando con su chillona voz diciéndole que eran impresionantes. Por supuesto el de rastas no se contuvo en lucirse más, aunque no pudo evitar echar una ojeada alrededor, llevando sus ojos hasta el autobús de los medianos. Buscando con la mirada a aquel rubio que le llamaba tanto la atención, solo existían dos personas, ahora incluyendo a la segunda, que se atrevieron a plantarle cara, por supuesto la segunda era ese rubio, Unsui no contaba porque era su hermano.

Estaba entre el medio de la fila de los medianos, con el castaño aquel de cara madura, delante intentando encasquetarle la gorra negra porque el pelo rubio se negaba a doblegarse. Durante unos segundos, su vista fue a ver cómo iba vestido ese al que llamaban demonio, camisa roja sin cuello de mangas cortas, como Unsui sin querer llamar mucho la atención, pantalones de color marrón oscuro, no negros, y sandalias (como las de Luffy de One Piece) se estaba peleando, no físicamente con el castaño por lo de la gorra.

Una punzada en el pecho le advirtió de algo. Frunció el ceño molesto y fue hasta Taki y Unsui dejando a unas chicas, en bikini por parte superior, desconcertadas.

Su hermano y el rubio parecían llevarse bien, pero eso no le importaba, irrumpió en la conversación.

−Eo, rubio-llamo a Taki.

Unsui levanto una ceja.

− ¿No estabas con esos bombones de ahí?

−Cállate, Usu-Baka-dijo el gemelo menor, luciendo el mote que desde pequeños no usaba-En realidad vengo a hacerte un favor, sé que te mola el castaño aquel de cara vieja.

Unsui se sonrojo un poco.

− ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! A más, es menor que yo dos años, y es un hombre-se defendió el mayor.

−Claaaaaaarrooo….909 Lo que tú digas Unsunete-se burló otra vez-Eo, rubio, ¿Qué tienen la basura rubia y el castaño con cara de viejo que están allí?-le señalo al par.

Taki los miro, reconociendo a Musashi, en camisa como la de Hiruma pero en blanca y pantalones verde oscuro, también en sandalias. Seguían peleando para que la gorra doblara el pelo rubio, consiguiéndolo al cabo de unos minutos. Taki sabía que Musashi tenía 17 años, pero era un poco más alto que el rubio.

−Pues Ahaha….-hizo una pose-aunque los dos tengan la misma edad, sé que Musashi-san es unos meses más grande que Hiruma-san, y que los dos son amigos desde hace muchos años, posiblemente su relación es de Musashi-san hermano mayor y Hiruma-san hermano menor. Vamos lo creo en un 150% que son algo así como hermanos, no parecen tener nada más. A menos que tú veas a tu hermano como algo diferente Ahaha…

−Si hombre-contestaron los dos Kongo al mismo tiempo.

−Antes me caso con la Medusa esa que te convierte en piedra-dijo Unsui en gesto de asco.

−Y yo me caso con…No espera ya estoy bien como estoy, rodeado de bellezas que me están esperando ahora mismo, hala Unsunete, tienes vía libre con el castaño viejo-sonrió burlón el de rastas.

A Unsui le salió una vena en la frente.

−Lo mismo te digo con tu rubio psicópata.

Agon abrió los ojos ampliamente, casi se podría haber afirmado que se le salían de las gafas de sol. ¿Su rubio? ¿Estaba hablando de esa basura rubia con el pelo de punta? ¿Por qué demonios iba él a…?

−Eo, rarito-Ahaha, controla a tu hermana o le haré un par de agujeros-dijo, apareciendo por detrás de Agon, Hiruma levantando del suelo cogiendo por atrás a Suzuna.

−¡Nooo, jo, yo quiero ir contigo You-Nii!-se quejó Suzuna haciendo pucheros (Por lo visto llama así a Hiruma, ni idea de porque U.U)

(Vena roja en la frente de Hiruma)

−Lo repito, contrólala o te quedas sin hermana-soltó a Suzuna y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes echar una mirada a Agon, quien no le quito ojo desde que llego-¿Qué miras jodido rastas?

−El ojo morado que tienes en la cara.

−Yo no tengo un…-esquivo con rapidez el puñetazo que Agon le quería dar-¿¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza capullo?!-le grito furioso a punto de sacar la pistola.

Agon iba a replicarle, pero Unsui le agarró del brazo, y Suzuna le dio un pisotón.

−¡No toques a You-Nii pedazo de animal!-grito la peliazul sacando las uñas dispuesta a lanzarse pero fue interceptada por su hermano que la engancho de la cintura.

Y ahí empezó un griterío que hizo que Mamori y Sasune vinieran a ver qué pasaba. Mamori al ver a Hiruma ya supo que seguramente el rubio empezó la pelea, pero tuvo que disculparse cuando Unsui le dijo que fue Agon quien intento golpear al rubio. Tanto Agon como Hiruma estuvieron obligados a darse la mano, mala costumbre de Anezaki cuando decía que un buen apretón de manos solucionaba las cosas, (Qué cabrones los profesores, se creen que eso ayuda, ¡Un buen par de guantazos soluciona las cosas joder! XD) Al principio fue Agon quien hizo gestos de asco, pero al final, ya que Hiruma lo hizo porque estaba harto de que Mamori le reprendiera, se dieron la maldita mano y cada uno regreso a su puesto, Hiruma con Musashi y Agon con las perras, digo, con las chicas.

Unsui suspiro, (vete a saber cuántas veces le he puesto suspirando ¬.¬U me repito mucho con eso) Le habría salido más rentable tener como hermano gemelo a un hámster, son más obedientes y no te joden tanto.

−Veo que nos estás de muy bien Ok, Kongo grande-dijo apenado el rubio.

−No, Taki, es qué Agon es un poco…

−¡ESE GORILA ES UN IDIOTA COMO PUEDE INTENTAR GOLPEAR A MI YOU-NII!-grito furiosa Suzuna haciendo pataletas.

A Unsui se le resbalo una gota por la cabeza.

−Oye, Taki, ¿Por qué tu hermana esta tan Crazy Fan con Hiruma?

−Ahaha…Pues, una tarde fue a salir del internado, y cuando regreso estaba súper emocionada porque conoció a un chico increíble, dijo que era fuerte, inteligente y diabólicamente atractivo y enigmático. Desde entonces no para de hacerle fotos y las pone en la pared y reza a dioses infernales para que hagan daño a quienes insulten o hagan daño a Hiruma-san.

−Escalofriante…-tembló Unsui.

−Y que lo digas-también tembló con su sonrisa Taki-Pero es mi hermana así que debo apoyarla en un 150%. Por cierto, Suzuna, ¿Qué le has hecho a Hiruma-san?

Suzuna dejo de dar pataletas para mirar sin interés a Taki, puso pucheros y jugo con sus dedos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

−Solo estaba jugando Aniki, los brazos de You-Nii son muy fuertes y me gusta abrazarle, ¡KYA! Es tan súper pretty…*w*

Nuevamente, a Unsui le resbalo una gota por la cabeza. Luego pensó que quizás Suzuna imitaba a las chicas que acosaban a su hermano para que se acostara con ellas, o solo para gozar de agarrársele a los brazos como si fueran perras, digo monos (XD)

Al final llego la hora de subirse al autobús. En el de los medianos, era todo juerga, adelante estaban los seguidores de Rui, (Ya sabéis el tío con cara de camaleón que sale en la serie, y sí, va al internado) y este incluido. Por el medio los internos y los que ya estaban en el orfanato de antes. Y finalmente, atrás de todo, en los cuatro asientos del final de la derecha, en los penúltimos Kurita, que ya ocupaba dos asientos y apretaba a los de delante, y en los últimos, Musashi y Hiruma.

El de cara de viejo estaba leyendo una revista de deporte masticando palillos, ya que no podía fumar. Hiruma le ofreció chicles antes pero no le gustaban los de sin azúcar, que eran los que acostumbraba a comer el rubio. Este estaba en el lado de la ventana escribiendo en su portátil, el cual saco discretamente de su bolsa antes de echarla en el maletero de equipaje. Tenía que actualizar su lista de esclavos, eso sí, sin liberar a los seguidores de Rui, ni al mismo, sabía que el tío camaleón se la tenía jurada, pero al mismo tiempo le tenía miedo, bueno, ¿Quién no le tiene miedo a un rubio psicópata?

−Eo, rubio, ¿Por qué buscas tanta pelea con el rastas ese?-pregunto Musashi aun leyendo su revista.

Hiruma hizo una pompa, con el rostro impasible siguiendo su labor.

−Lo dices como si hubiera sido yo el que ha empezado.

−Estas seguro de que no es alguien al que has chantajeado…-le miro con recelo.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

−Yo a ese tipo no le conozco de nada, vamos, que yo sepa no conozco a ningún rastas con el que haya negociado-comento regresando su vista al portátil.

Musashi rodo los ojos, de verdad que Hiruma era alguien increíble. "Pero es por eso que es quien es, y aunque a veces no lo demuestra, este puto rubio es mi mejor amigo después de todo" suspiro sonriendo. Hiruma miro por el rabillo del ojo al castaño, sonriendo solo, pensando que después de todo él no era al que se le había ido la chaveta.

AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK

Agon, buscaba desde su ventana el autobús del rubio, de manera normal sin desesperación, aunque en el fondo quería verlo. No se creía ni de lejos que ese castaño cara de viejo y esa basura de rubio fueran "solamente amigos", y no quería admitirlo pero se sentía tan furioso cuando vio cómo se acercaba a ellos con esa gorra que le puso el castaño, casi pareció oler ese perfume del pateador pegado a Hiruma, odiaba ese olor a robles, al menos desde que su rubi…desde que esa basura rubia lo llevaba.

Pero entonces, una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Agon, Gorra-Hiruma, Hiruma-Gorra, Chico de la gorra-Gorra-Hiruma…¿Podría ser que…?

"No, se parecen pero no, la gorra era roja y no negra a más que…es rubio" pensó ya un poco deprimido, lo que no entendía es porque estaba tan obsesionado con que el mínimo detalle podría causarle la esperanza, de que ese rubio fuera a quien buscaba. Y tampoco entendía porque se sentía tan… ¿Posesivo? No había motivo existente para eso, pero si Hiruma resultaba ser esa persona que con tanto ahínco buscaba, ese castaño no se volvería a acercar a menos de un metro.

"¿¡Pero si es él por qué no me reconoce?!" las manos le temblaban de ira, y daba igual si no fuera quien buscaba, sabía perfectamente que ese rubio tenía un Algo que le llamaba a gritos, y si al final…

Miro a las chicas de reojo, todas mirando como chuchos el asiento vació que tenía al lado. Prefirió sentarse solo, sin estúpidas chicas que hablaban todo el rato o de ellas mismas o de lo fuerte y guapo que era, sinceramente a él le gustaban las tías, nunca se fijó en los hombres, y no lo haría nunca, se había mentalizado de ello. Pero estaba seguro de que incluso con Hiruma, podría mantener una conversación que no fuera la que siempre sacaban esas bobas perras, chicas, que siempre apestaban a colonia barata.

Una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en su cara.

AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK

Hiruma miro, casi por instinto, por la ventana y reconoció el autobús de los mayores. Frunció el ceño notablemente.

−Ojala ese autobús se caiga por un puente…-murmuro.

−Vamos, rubio, no seas así-rio el castaño-no todos los chicos del autobús te caen mal.

Hiruma se encogió de hombros.

−Pues que solo se caiga el rastas.

−¿Y si aprende a volar?-pregunto divertido Musashi imaginándoselo.

Hiruma agudizo sus ojos.

−Vuela rastas, Vuela…¡Cáete y matate Ya-ha!-grito sonriendo sacándose discretamente su pistola roja señalando el autobús del rastas por la ventana, la cual Musashi le obligo a esconder cuando Anezaki se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

Pero claro, esos dos chicos no sabían la que les iba a caer en la excursión…

TBC….

Espero que os haya gustado, prometo hacer que en la excursión os muráis de risa XD

Gracias por los reviews n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7. Lo que significa compartir en realidad significa que te jodas.

En el autobús de los medianos, todos los chicos estaban alterados ya que el causante de semejante alboroto era Habashira Rui que no paraba de hacer ruidos raros con la boca, cuando la mitad de los del autobús no querían oírle.

−¡PERO CALLATE YA LAGARTO!-grito Filadelfio.

Rui se giró con cara amenazante.

− ¿¡A quien llamas lagarto tarta de fresa?! ¡Y yo canto cuando me sale de los huevos!

−Oh, ¿eso era cantar? Creía que era un gato agonizando-comento impasible Hiruma desde su sitio con la vista en la pantalla del ordenador haciendo pompas.

− ¿¡Pero qué dices gilipo…?!-Hiruma alzo la vista amenazador, por lo que Rui enmudeció.

− ¿Decías algo lagarto asqueroso?

Rui negó con fuerza.

−N-n-no, Hiruma-sama, nada…-sonrió con nerviosismo.

−Mejor, porque vaya mierda de canción cantabas…

Mamori se puso al lado de Rui, con los brazos en jarra mirando al rubio del final. Siempre amenazando, dios por qué ese rubio no pudo ser una persona normal, no pedía más que un poco de tranquilidad sin tener que oír peleas.

−Muy bien, Hiruma-kun, si tanto sabes de música, ¿Por qué no cantas tú algo?-desafió agudizando los ojos.

Hiruma se mantuvo en silencio parecía estar pensándose la respuesta. Musashi y Kurita no tenían ni idea pero sabían que lo que se le pasara por la cabeza a Hiruma no podía ser bueno o normal, con total pasotismo el rubio miro a Anezaki, moviendo graciosamente sus orejas curvando sus labios en una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

−Claro, no veo por qué no…

Anezaki sonrió.

−Muy bien, da gusto ver que puedes ser civilizado de vez en cuando. Venga chicos, atención, que Hiruma va honrarnos con su voz.

Todo el autocar se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien susurro algo al oído de Musashi y este asintió sonriendo con picardía. Hiruma pidió a Anezaki que Musashi cantara con él ya que así se oiría mejor que a una sola voz, por supuesto la directora acepto sin tener idea de lo que iban a cantar ese par de majaderos.

Ambos tomaron aire y…

−"Había una vez una puta en una esquina~*

Había una vez una puta en una esquina~

Que no tenía~

Que no tenía~

Que no tenía bragas limpias~

Pasaron un dos tres…

Cuatro cinco hijos de puta~

Pasaron un dos tres…

Cuatro cinco hijos de puta~

Y esos cabrones~

Y esos cabrones~

Se la follaron mogollón~

Y esta puta~

Y esta puta~

Y esta puta lo disfruto~"-cantaron alegremente.

A Mamori le llegaba la mandíbula al suelo y todo el autobús estallo en carcajadas y aplausos a los cantantes. Musashi y Hiruma sonreían ampliamente, sabían que se habían ganado un buen castigo pero no les importaba.

−Vosotros dos…-hablo con voz amenazante Mamori-¡VOSOTROS DOS SOÍS UNOS…!

AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK

Por fin llegaron a la finca que sería el hogar de unos cuantos chalados por dos noches. Consistía en una grandiosa finca, una gran casa rural que sería tan grande como el ala este de su instituto, había una pérgola de madera un poco más alejada de la casa con unas cincuenta o más mesas para comer. Luego había corrales con animales separados por vallas, un pequeño criadero de cerdos y más allá se extendía el bosque que tocaba a la montaña.

Todos bajaron del autobús y se pusieron por filas según su curso. Llegaron hasta ellos tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre que se pusieron a charlar con Anezaki, Sasune, Midokari, Gaya y Juaquines (todos profesores del internado) Midokari era una mujer de 32 años pelirroja de melena ondulada y ojos verdes, muy dulce y con una puntería de cojones en cuanto tirar tizas se refiere, era la profesora de historia, música y matemáticas. Gaya era un señor ya entrado en los cuarenta y tantos años casi calvo, profesor de gimnasia y sustituto de Parcelaso en su materia, su gran determinación era admirable pero se jodía la espalda a la hora de hacer poses de gimnasia. Juaquines era el hombre más joven, 25 años, fue alumno del internado hace unos años y decidió ser profesor de lenguas extranjeras, él era rubio de ojos grises, atractivo pero muy tímido, ídolo de las chicas o algunas (Suzuna:¡YOU-NII FAN FOREVER U!) En cambio, los tres personajes eran las dos chicas castañas y el tercero canoso, una debería tener ya 40 años y la otra unos 38, por el contrario el hombre unos 50 y pico.

Anezaki cogió un altavoz para que las filas se agruparan correctamente, lo que duro uno o dos minutos porque muchos se colaron entre otras filas para escaquearse o hablar con un colega de otro curso.

−Muy bien, chicos, os presento a los monitores que tendremos en estos próximos 3 días-hablo asegurándose de subir lo suficientemente el volumen-Ella es Jun Kamedasekawa y será la monitora del grupo de los menores-señalo a la castaña más vieja- Ella es Satsuki Minamoto y será la monitora de los medianos-señalo a la más joven que la vieja- Y Él es Kumukuba Taijo, será el monitor de los mayores, ahora cada monitor os llevara a vuestras habitaciones, los profesores Midokari y Gaya irán con los menores, Juaquines y yo con los medianos y Sasune ira con los mayores. Ahora nos dirigiremos a nuestras habitaciones, por favor no os separéis de la fila.

Y con eso fueron, primero todos juntos hasta la entrada. Entonces los monitores se pusieron separados indicando que ahí tendrían que hacer fila unos cuantos.

Sasune tomo el megáfono.

−Antes que nada, os vamos a decir que las habitaciones consisten en dos literas en cada una, por lo cual habrá cuatro camas. En unas pocas habitaciones habrá una cama individual por lo que en algunos grupos abran cinco personas, ahora os diremos los números de habitaciones y los que compartís habitación. Ah, y otra cosa, os vamos a mezclar por lo que a lo mejor habrá algunas chicas que duerman con chicos de otros cursos-dijo antes de taparse los oídos.

Todas las chicas gritaron un gran ¿¡QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! De diferentes maneras, algunas alegres y esperanzadas de que les tocara con Juaquines o con Agon, este por un capricho del destino miro al rubio diabólico. Charlaba otra vez con el castaño, enseñándole una libreta oscura y señalando a algunos chicos, por la forma en que señalaba podría decirse que estaba formando estrategias de Futbol Americano. Increíble que incluso en una excursión el rubio pensara en eso, pero lo que mataba a Agon era esa cercanía, no la soportaba odiaba hasta el último registro de su ser que ese castaño coqueteara, porque eso estaba haciendo con el rubio. Luego pensó que no debería importarle, a él no le interesaba el rubio…Pero no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho cuando miraba a esa pareja.

Sasune fue dictando nombre por nombre y número por número las habitaciones y los alumnos que la compartían. Agon se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaban muchos alumnos sin nombrar, en los cuales se encontraba Hiruma, si tan solo los pusieran juntos…Borro ese pensamiento negando bruscamente con la cabeza maldiciéndose internamente.

−Habitación número 32: Taro Raimon, Kobayakawa Sena, Taki Suzuna, e Ishimaru.

Los cuatro se miraron sonrientes, tampoco estaba tan mal, no como a los pobres Punks que les toco con Kurita.

−Habitación número 33: Danny, Filadelfio, Hiruma y Kongo A…

A Agon le dio un salto el corazón, esperando con esperanza ciega su nombre. Hiruma también se puso nervioso, no es que el rastas y él se llevaran precisamente bien y si tenían que compartir habitación definitivamente que no.

Mamori le arrebato el papel porque Sasune estaba mirando la letra, a veces a la peliverde se le tenía que poner gafas o media hora ahí esperando.

−Mientras buscas tus gafas, Sasune-se escuchó una risa general de los estudiantes- A ver, lo repito por si no lo habéis oído: En la habitación 33…

−¡VENGA COÑO!-grito Agon impaciente, pero se quedó blanco dándose cuenta de que todo el mundo lo miraba-Quiero decir, que por favor bella Mamori no es por nada ni quiero molestar, pero creo haber escuchado mi apellido y tengo miedo de compartir cuarto con la basura rubia-sonrió ampliamente.

Musashi tuvo que detener al rubio de quitarse la gorra y sacarse el arma, (No me preguntéis como lo ha hecho para esconder el arma ¬.¬U)

−Bien en la 33: Danny, Filadelfio, Hiruma y Kongo Unsui, y en esta habitación con cama individual os vigilara Juaquines-declaro Mamori.

− ¿QUÉ? Pe-pero Mamori-sama es una habitación de estudiantes yo no…-intento decir Juaquines, por supuesto no le temía a los estudiantes, pero sí a cierto rubio con aspecto diabólico.

Mamori le tranquilizo.

−Tranquilo que no muerden, que yo sepa ¬.¬…

Mientras Juaquines rezaba todos los Aves Marías que se conocía. Agon miro a Unsui que aún asimilaba el que fuera a compartir habitación con Hiruma, por supuesto al gemelo mayor no le importaba en lo absoluto pero pensando que quizás ese rubio algún día fuera a pertenecer parte de su familia…Porque es que estaba claro que Agon quería compartir habitación con Hiruma, si no, ¿Por qué había gritado así? Conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que lo que dijo para excusarse no era la razón verdadera que atormentaba la cabeza rasta de Agon.

Y su hermano, en el fondo se sintió un poco vació, como quien espera que le compren un juguete y no te lo compran, o cuando esperas que te toque algún premio. Pero también se sentía aliviado de que Hiruma no compartiese habitación con el castaño, si tenía que separarlos con algo esa había sido una buena jugada a su favor.

−Habitación numero 56: Habashira Rui, Mutabuma Hyo, Kongo Agon y Gen-dijo con sus nuevas gafas Sasune.

Agon miro a sus compañeros, tenía entendido que, Rui era el tío de pelo oscuro y cara de lagarto. Hyo debería ser el chico de pelo morado de su curso ya que lo tenía en su clase, y de vez en cuando mientras no dormía por supuesto. Como había dicho era un chico de pelo morado oscuro corto, tenía unos ojos azules muy claros y brillantes en verdad cualquier chica diría que era atractivo pero Agon ni se fijó siquiera. Y ese tal Gen…Ni idea, seguramente sería alguien de los pequeños o de los medianos.

Así, una vez distribuidos los grupos fueron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. En el trayecto de las escaleras se escuchaba un gran vocerío de chicos y chicas hablando a la vez, la casa tenía 5 plantas en las que había 5 habitaciones más un baño con duchas y lavabos para chicas y otro para chicos, en total 6 cuartos en cada planta.

−Antes de que os vayáis a vuestras habitaciones, he de deciros que en cuanto pongáis vuestras cosas en su sitio reuniros todos en las bancas de madera, allí comeremos y nos prepararemos para la actividad de esta tarde-anunció Mamori de nuevo con el megáfono.

Sena, Monta, Suzuna e Ishimaru miraron su habitación, apenas más grande que la del internado. Una litera a cada lado de la habitación y un armario en el centro. Sena y Monta se pusieron en la de la derecha, Monta arriba y Sena en la de abajo porque según dijo Sena él era sonámbulo y a veces se levantaba (Eso apareció en un capitulo en el que soñaba que aun acababa la Deaht March no me preguntéis cual fue porque no me acuerdo XD)

Justo en la habitación de al lado, Danny, Filadelfio, Unsui y Hiruma se dieron cuenta de que la habitación, era un poco más grande que la de Sena y compañía, quizás porque era una de las pocas habitaciones con una quinta cama. Las literas estaban en el lado derecho y la cama individual en el izquierdo, el armario estaba entre medio de las dos literas separándolas.

Juaquines un poco miedoso miro a sus alumnos, que se iban instalando. Unsui y Hiruma miraron la litera del fondo, luego entre ellos sin saber que decir, al menos hasta que el rubio diabólico entrecerró los ojos mirándole con cara de "me acabo de tomar limón recién exprimido sin azúcar".

−Oye, calveras ¿cogemos esta?-pregunto quitándose la bolsa del hombro.

−Ah, pu-pues vale-se sorprendió de que el rubio no le echara en cara sobre el comportamiento de su hermano.

Acordaron que Hiruma dormiría arriba y Unsui abajo, no porque fueran sonámbulos sino por una simple razón:

−Si la hermana loca del rarito-Ahaha intenta colarse por la noche, prefiero estar bien alejado del suelo y con un arma a mano-fue lo que dijo Hiruma mientras escondía una pistola debajo de la almohada subido a las escaleras.

Unsui no pudo evitar sonreír, puede que Hiruma no fuera tan mal socialmente, e incluso podrían…No mejor que no pensar en ser amigo de este que seguro que le metía en el equipo de futbol, y no gracias, no quería que le lanzara encima a un chucho loco con cara de pocos amigos.

−Una pregunta Hiruma-se atrevió a mirar la bolsa negra que llevaba- ¿Tanta ropa tienes?

Hiruma le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos abriendo la bolsa, Unsui se tapó la boca con horror al ver al perro durmiendo en la ropa arrugada de Hiruma.

− ¿¡Pero qué haces con el perro Hiruma?!-grito Danny mirando al perro.

Danny era pelirrojo color fuego con ojos ámbares, recogido en una coleta baja, realmente era uno de los que caían bien a cualquiera por su carácter amistoso. Incluso Hiruma decidió no ponerlo en su "lista de esclavos" en la cual ya medio internado estaba escrito.

El rubio le tapó la boca antes de echar un vistazo a Juaquines que llevaba unos cascos en las orejas, escuchando música de relajación y no había escuchado nada mientras deshacía su poco equipaje. Hiruma miro a Danny, Unsui y a Filadelfio que tampoco se atrevió a decir nada. Por supuesto, quien era tan jodidamente gilipollas para decir algo en contra de las acciones del rubio.

−Escuchadme bien, gusanos, Cerberos se quedara con nosotros hasta que regresemos y ninguno de vosotros dirá nada ¿OK?-miro a los tres amenazante.

−No problemo primo-dijo Danny con una sonrisa bobalicona, por supuesto el pelirrojo no era chivato y tampoco quería jugársela con Hiruma.

Filadelfio negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, ya tuvo suficiente con lo del comedor.

Unsui dudo pero asintió con la cabeza.

−Claro Hiruma, pero, ¿Qué hacemos con Juaquines?-Unsui miro al profesor rubio que seguía con lo suyo sin darse cuenta de que tanto Danny como Filadelfio y él estaban haciendo un corro alrededor de Hiruma.

El rubio sonrió siniestramente.

−De Juacagon me encargo yo, kekekekeke….

TBC….

Pd. Este capi está inspirado en mi excursión en segundo cuando tenía siete años n.n No os creeréis lo que va a pasar porque en toda la excursión estará reconstruida según lo que pase así que.

Gracias por comentar y chao hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8. La cabra la cabra la puta de la cabra~

La habitación que les toco, por suerte era solo de literas y no tenía una cama individual, por lo que no tendrían a un profesor plasta. Entraron uno a uno, Rui no era de compartir mucho y teniendo a esos como que era algo raro para él, Hyo antes de que Rui pudiera subirse a la litera de arriba dio un salto acostándose él haciendo el signo de la victoria.

− ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces gato montés?!-grito Rui furioso, (N/A: Hyo en japonés quiere decir lince o gato montés creo XD).

Hyo sonrió ampliamente mostrando toda su dentadura.

−Yo quiero la de arriba, viejo, y no me llames gato montés, yo no te llamo camaleón.

− ¡Oh es verdad! Tú no eres un gato montés, ¡Si no el gato de Chessair, ahora bájate de ahí que me la he pedido yo!-grito cogiéndole de los tobillos.

Y ahí empezó una pelea de vamos a ver quién baja al gato. Agon cuando estaba adentro se sintió asqueado, él no quería compartir habitacion con esas basuras, si le dieran a elegir escogería una habitacion llena de chicas que estuvieran buenas…ah…sí sería el paraíso estar con ellas…"y con Hiruma" hablo una voz en su cabeza. La ilusión se rompió en pedazos, mando callar esa voz, no lo entendía, ¿por qué no se sacaba a ese rubio de la cabeza? Entonces recordó que quizás era porque no podía parar de rememorar al chico de la gorra, esa persona que era tan importante en su memoria. ¿Pero qué veía en Hiruma que fuera igual? No tenían nada en común. Hiruma ,era rubio, alto, delgaducho a más no poder, insufrible…bueno esa cualidad sí que se le parecía, pero quizás lo que le llamo la atención eran sus ojos, no por el color, sino por la extraña soledad que se veía en ellos.

Y puede que eso era lo que ambos, Agon y Hiruma tenían en común, ese brillo en los ojos. Agon se tapaba los ojos con sus gafas para que nadie se los viera, para no parecer débil, pero viendo a Hiruma, que era una basura orgullosa que dejara al descubierto semejante punto para que sus enemigos vieran lo débil que era, o era de ser gilipollas o incluso valiente.

Todos sus pensamientos quedaron parados al darse cuenta de quien estaba enfrente de él.

− ¿Pero qué mierda…?-murmuró por lo bajo incrédulo.

−Oh, eres el rastas al que Hiruma le pego la patada-dijo totalmente tranquilo.

¿¡Pero qué coño hacía Musashi ahí?! Sasune dijo Gen, no Musashi, no lo entendía y encima iban a compartir litera, y una mierda.

(N/A 2: Hasta ahora no me he acordado de decir que Musashi no tiene el aspecto que en el manga, o sea con el pañuelo blanco y tal, yo lo he puesto aquí como en algunas imágenes, con la cabeza rapada menos por el centro que le queda como una especie de cresta, gracias por leer y gomen )

−Oye, creo que oí que dijo Gen, no Musasho-escupió molesto el rastas. Por el contrario Musashi frunció el ceño molesto por la conducta.

−1: No me llamo Musasho, rastas de mierda. Y 2: Gen es mi nombre real, Musashi es solo un apodo que me dio Hiruma.

No le sentó nada bien oír el nombre del rubio por parte de Musashi, por lo que se pensó una manera mucho más fácil de saber si esa basura rubia y el viejo ese que tenía enfrente estaban liados o no. Sonriendo de manera provocadora dejo la bolsa en el suelo y se acercó para estar a palmos de Musashi.

−Así que tu perra te dio ese nombre…

Musashi apretó los puños con ira.

−No vuelvas a llamar a Hiruma perra-amenazo.

− ¿O qué? ¿Defenderás a tu novio de mis insultos, idiota?-volvió a provocar, aunque se llevara un puñetazo le sacaría la verdad.

−Hiruma no es mi novio, es mi amigo, es más es como mi hermano y un pijo hijo de puta como tú no tiene derecho a llamarle así, tú no sabes nada de él.

−Sé que se baja los pantalones y se abre de piernas para ti imbécil-estaba molesto, ese castaño tenía algo en la mirada que dejaba bien clara sus intenciones.

Entonces Musashi se dio cuenta de algo.

−¿Para qué estas montando este circo rastas? ¿Tanto te interesa Hiruma que no sabes que hacer para entrarte de qué hace o con quien está? Un momento, no me jodas que…-abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Venga ya, ese rastas no podía…por favor, ¿de Hiruma? Admitida que el rubio no estaba mal, pero desde que eran pequeños lo veía como un hermano, a pesar de tener la misma edad no podía evitar sentirse protector con Hiruma, y por supuesto este rastas solo buscaba males para el rubio.

Agon no dijo nada solo sonrió ampliamente intentando disimular.

−No es a mí a quien le interesa esa basura rubia-mintió.

Musashi alzo una ceja desconfiado.

−¿Y a quien le interesa Hiruma?

−Anda, parece que se han girado las tornas-se burló, pero en realidad estaba intentando buscar una excusa que fuera lo suficientemente buena para embaucar al castaño-pues a quien va a ser, a mi hermano viejo, ¿o no les has visto cuando hablaban antes?

Antes de que alguno fuera a decir nada, se escuchó como se caían tanto Rui como Hyo de las literas. Con una gota en la cabeza, y para suerte de Agon, la conversación acabo mientras solo Musashi ayudaba a Rui a levantarse y también a Hyo.

Pero por supuesto, ahora el rastas estaba metido en un buen lio.

AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY

Ya estaban todos en las mesas, el grupo de Hiruma (Musashi, Kurita y Hiruma) hablaba de cómo era que el rubio se había traído a Cerbero.

−Baja la voz puto gordo, Anezaki tiene un radar de "Joder los planes a Hiruma" de última generación-susurro amenazante el rubio mientras comía su trozo de pizza.

−Lo siento-susurro Kurita comiéndose su pizza entera-pero es que traerse a Cerbero…

Hiruma abajo la mirada muy serio.

−Uno de mis contactos en el exterior, me ha contado que el puto perrero lo busca…

− ¿Qué ha hecho el perrito?-pregunto alzando una ceja, por fin hablando Musashi.

−Morder a una vieja senil-contesto encogiéndose de hombros con total normalidad.

El castaño no reprimió una risa imaginándolo.

Las mesas estaban repletas de alumnos, hablaban de todo tipo de cosas. Agon se sentó al lado de Unsui ganándose una mirada curiosa de su hermano, de por si Agon nunca se acercaba a él nada más que para pedirle los deberes o reírse un rato de él. Para ser hermanos no es que se encontraran mucho o se hablaran en lugares públicos, Agon siempre fue de los que quieren estar en su espacio vital, y desde entonces, Unsui también.

Resumiendo todo, que o el mundo se acababa o ese que estaba a su lado, definitivamente no era Kongo Agon el dios engreído.

−Oh, hermano, ¿A qué se debe que me honres con tu presencia? 9.9

−No te chulees Unsu-baka, vengo porque te tengo que pedir un favor-contesto gruñendo.

Y señoras y señores ya ha vuelto el mundo a su lógica, fue el pensamiento de Unsui, como no pudo haberle pasado eso por la cabeza, o Agon estaba en un lio o quería favores. Para su desgracia, ser el hermano mayor conllevaba a ayudar al pequeño, por muy idiota que fuera o simplemente un interesado que se olvidaba de su hermano mayor cuando le daba la gana.

−¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

−Le he dicho al castaño viejo ese que te mola, que a ti te gusta la basura rubia-contesto Agon totalmente tranquilo.

Unsui se atraganto con el refresco de naranja, tosió varias dándose golpes en el pecho para que el líquido se fuera por el buen camino completamente sonrojado. Luego agarro a Agon y levantándose dejando la mochila (por qué es que en una excursión son tos mu buitres y en cuanto ven un sitio libre van y te lo quitan) y se alejó lo suficiente para que nadie les oyera, ya que ese internado era algo así como el origen de los cotilleos, si dices A ya están otros que lo convierten en una O. A más que Agon era gilipollas, le dijo que no le interesaba Musashi y todavía insistía en eso.

−¿¡Pero porqué le has dicho que me mola Hiruma?! ¡Si al que le mola ese rubio es a ti, imbécil!

−No me grites Unsu-baka-se rasco el odio-¡Y esa basura no me gusta solo te he dejado una vía libre con el castaño ese!

Unsui levanto una ceja sin entender un ápice de eso.

−A ver, si a ese castaño viejo asqueroso de mierda le gustas, vendrá a preguntarte sobre la basura rubia esa, entonces tú le dices que sí y le pones celoso-explico como si fuera un estratega del amor el gemelo de rastas.

−Mama, ¿por qué? ¿por qué no me diste un hámster de hermano?-se estrelló la mano contra la cara.

−Muy gracioso, pero hazme ese favor, si te pregunta sobre el tema tú le dices que sí, ¿Ok?

Su gemelo lo miro, seriamente, maldecía a los dioses por obligarle a ser hermano de ese tío, pero claro, era su hermano. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente como si estuviera condenado a muerte y fuera a ir al patíbulo.

Mamori, los profesores y los monitores llegaron un cuarto de hora más tarde a donde estaban los alumnos. Por megáfono, la directora les explico que después de recoger lo que quedaba de comida o papeles, que los dividirían en tres grandes grupos y de estos harían equipos de seis, cada equipo de cada grupo iría con un monitor para hacer la actividad acordada.

En el grupo donde Hiruma le toco ir, tenía de monitora a Jun. Y como equipo le toco Sena, Taki, Rui, Yukiri la vacilona y un Punk llamado Earl con el pelo verde fluorescente, lo peor fue ver que en su mismo grupo estaba el rastas pero fue peor para este saber que le había tocado con la mayoría de los pequeños, Suzuna, Monta, Larry la langosta (N/A3: en el internado a la mayoría de internos que son huérfanos les ponen motes, ejemplo: Hiruma el diablo, Kurita la mole human, Gen como Musashi, Filadelfio manos rotas…etc.) Pedro papanatas e Imiko Yumamoto que eran de los medianos.

−Me han tocado las basuras-murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

Por supuesto se ganó un pisotón con patines de Suzuna.

−¡SOMOS NOSOTROS LOS QUE NOS TENDRIAMOS QUE QUEJAR DE TI IDIOTA, YOU-NII ESTA EN OTRO GRUPO!-grito la peliazul enrabietada, siendo calmada por Monta.

Agon ni dijo nada, solo observo el grupo del rubio. Descontando a Rui, Taki y el Punk llamado Earl eran dos medianos y uno de los pequeños, un grupo fácil de derrotar si se les ocurría a los monitores enfrentarlos.

Jun les llamo la atención con un silbato.

−Muy bien chicos, para empezar, cada uno de los equipos debe escoger un capitán-fue bastante obvio quien era el capitán de cada equipo. Tras un rato parecía que ya estaban de acuerdo-Bien, seguido debéis escoger un nombre del equipo.

Todos los equipos hicieron un corro para evitar ser copiados. Hiruma miro a los que le toco, si es que vaya equipo…pues teniendo en cuenta quienes eran lo decidió.

−¡Eh monitora, nosotros ya tenemos nombre los Devil HYSTER!-grito el rubio mostrando sus colmillos.

− ¡¿Por qué mi inicial va la última?!-se quejó Rui sacando la lengua.

−No hay muchas combinaciones buenas de nuestros nombres lagarto de mierda-contesto con cara de asco-ahora deja de quejarte o te hago un agujero-amenazo tanteándose el pelo por encima de la gorra (Sí, aun la lleva) demostrando donde tenía escondida el arma.

−Ahaha…eso es Rui, mi inicial es mucho más práctica que la tuya-Taki empezó a girar con la pierna hacia arriba.

Sena detuvo a Rui, como pudo, para que no se le echara encima.

Pronto los equipos ya estaban nombrados: Devil HYSTER, Los Pinochos, Macarena Stars, Los Nomejodas y los THE GOD este último más bien lo decidió Agon solo que otra cosa, por lo que se ganó quejas en su equipo y un pisotón de Suzuna.

La monitora los llevo a los corrales y les mostro donde, desde detrás del vallado había una cabra montesa que se negaba a entrar con las demás. La monitora explico que cada equipo debía escoger a un miembro para que fuera a entrar a la cabra, SIN USAR LA VIOLENCIA el ganador se llevaría la primera insignia y cuando las tuvieran todas el gran premio. Del equipo Devil HYSTER estaban todos, bueno la mitad seguros que el menos indicado era su capitán ya que este usaba mucho la violencia, pero con los cacho cuernos de la cabra, se rindieron y le pidieron a Hiruma que fuera. De los Pinochos fue escogida Daniela, una pelirrosa que era muy miedica, y todos los de su equipo eran chicos así que tuvo que aceptar si no estos le harían pasar un mal rato. De Macarena Stars fue Juarguino el maraquense, porque siempre llevaba maracas era muy moreno de piel y casi siempre iba vestido de forma estridente, de Los Nomejodas fue Snaker lengualarga, un peliverde con cara de…bueno el nombre ya lo dice. Y de THE GOD, como venganza por parte del grupo, fue Agon a regañadientes por Suzuna que amenazo con pisarle con los patines.

Uno a uno, fueron intentando atraer a la cabra al corral, la misma que ya se llevo a unos por delante.

−Jolín con la cabra-comento Agon apoyado en la valla mirando como la cabra perseguía a Juarguino el que no dejaba las maracas en ningún momento gritando "Samba" haciendo poses-en este internado no se salva ni uno de estar loco…

−¿Ya tienes miedo jodido rastas?-le miro con una sonrisa burlona el rubio también apoyado en la valla.

Agon miro al rubio alterado, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? A más eso contando que la distancia que los separaba no era tan grande, volvió a mirarle de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de una cosa, Hiruma era extremadamente delgado. Sus piernas completamente delgadas pero con algo de musculo dando a entender que se entrenaba mucho, pero lo increíble fue que no estaban morenas, vamos, ni un palmo a la vista del rubio estaba moreno "quiero dejar marcas en esa piel…" esa voz de nuevo, estaba harto de pensar así. Sin responder a la burla del rubio miro hacia otro lado, buscando alguna chica guapa, por supuesto que las había de hermosas pero… "esas piernas y esas curvas no son iguales a las de esa basura" vale, en eso tenía razón.

Por fin le llegó el turno a Agon, siendo vitoreado por su equipo, bueno más bien amenazado por Suzuna. Antes de saltar la valla para entrar le echo una ojeada rápida al rubio, este le sonreía burlón, por supuesto estaba pensando en que iba a fallar…

−Mira esto basura rubia-alzo la voz para que Hiruma le oyera-nada ni nadie puede con el enviado de los dioses.

−¡Rómpete una pierna jodido rastas!-le grito el rubio sentándose en la valla a pesar de las quejas de la monitora.

El oído de Agon se ensancho, ¿Hiruma le había deseado suerte?

−¡No pienses mal rastas de mierda, lo que quiero es que te la rompas de verdad!-grito el rubio de nuevo, adivinando los pensamientos de Agon.

−¡Seras…!

Agon tuvo que mantener la vista al frente, en cuanto la cabra fue corriendo con la cornamenta alzada dispuesta a golpearlo. Esquivo el golpe, vale, se supone que debía hacer entrar a la cabra en el corral sin usar la violencia…um…¡ESTABA JODIDO! La violencia era una de las cosas que mejor se le daba. Pero no estaba dispuesto a que ese imbécil le viera fracasar, así que empezó a correr insultando a la cabra para que lo persiguiera, funciono, fue corriendo hasta entrar en el corral pero…

La cabra se sentó en el suelo a pocos metros de Agon mirándole como diciendo, "¿Acaso crees que soy gilipollas?" La risa de Hiruma se escuchó perfectamente coreada de varias risas, pero la que más se oía era la del rubio.

Agon se giró para mirar a Hiruma que estaba aguantándose el estómago con una mano y se tapaba la boca con la otra aguantándose, las estridentes carcajadas que amenazaban con salirle. Fue a reclamarle que se callara, después de todo él no iba a ser mejor porque con ese cuerpo escuchimizado que tenía…todo pensamiento quedo en el olvido cuando se vio de caras en el suelo y un dolor agudo en la espalda, ¡LA PUTA CABRA LE HABÍA ATACADO DE ESPALDAS!

Ahora sí que sí, que Hiruma no se contuvo y empezó a reírse como un descosido señalando a Agon mostrando su boca bien abierta con los dientes agudos a la vista.

−¡KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE JODIDO RASTAS QUE BUENO KEKEKEKEKEKE PARA HABERLO GRABADO KEKEKEKKEKEKE!-se reía cogiéndose el estómago que empezó a dolerle-¡ES QUE HA SIDO TREMENDO KEKEKEKEKE AY QUE ME MEO KEKEKEKEKE!

Agon estaba rojo de la ira y la vergüenza, se levantó y se expulsó el polvo para encaminarse a la valla para saltarla. La monitora indico a Hiruma que entrase, y este saltando la valla y entrando se cruzó con Agon y le miro a los ojos aun riéndose.

−Aprende tu jodido rastas, no todo se vale con la violencia, y claro, tu no vales para pensar-se burló de nuevo.

−Estoy deseando verte comer el suelo-escupió venenoso, "y otra cosa…" puta voz en su cabeza.

Con una sonrisa escalofriante Hiruma se acercó a la cabra con las manos en la cintura. Se estuvieron mirando un buen rato, antes de que Hiruma se pusiera a la altura de la cabra con la cabeza gacha. Ante la atenta mirada de todos, en especial Agon que no sabía que tenía en mente el rubio para hacer que la cabra entrara al corral.

La cabra también parecía estar esperándose que pasaría hasta que…

−Eo…cabra de mierda…-Hiruma levanto la cara mostrando sus ojos en blanco y los colmillos a la vista más un aura diabólica emanándole dejando a todos helados-¿Quieres un poco de hierba?

La cabra negó varias veces con la cabeza cagada de miedo.

−¡PUES ENTRA DE UNA PUTA VEZ AL CORRAL!-grito mostrando sus garras haciéndole ver como lo que era, un diablo.

La cabra sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr dejando un rastro de humo y cerro el corral con cerrojo escondiéndose entre las demás cabras temblando.

A Agon le caía la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

−¡Ya tenemos ganador de la primera insignia: Hiruma de los Devil HYSTER!-anuncio la monitora señalando a Hiruma.

−¡YAAAAAAA-HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito alzando el puño hacia arriba en señal de victoria.

Agon todavía seguía igual, con la boca bien abierta.

−Él…la cabra…esa… ¡ME CAGO EN LA CABRA LA PUTA DE LA CABRA Y EN LA MADRE QUE LA PARIO!-grito furioso.

−¡Yo tenía una cabra que se llamaba asunción!~-canturreaba feliz Suzuna ganándose una mirada de Agon-Yo siempre seré fan de You-Nii idiota, así que no me mires así-se encogió de hombros.

Agon se dio un guantazo en la cara, de verdad que esa tarde iba a ser muy larga…

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9. Dale moreno, dale.

Quedando Hiruma como ganador del primer juego, demostrando que no se hacía nada solo con fuerza e "Inteligencia" (ejemplo más fácil es el de Agon intentando atraer la cabra al corral) sino que la forma más sencilla era el miedo.

Ahora nuestros intrépidos psicópatas del internado Deimon están ante la segunda prueba: Tiro al arco.

−¡AHAHA!-hace una pose-Dejadme a mi My Team, estoy seguro en un 150% de que lo lograre.

−Y una mierda rarito-Ahaha, esta prueba la haremos el Punk llamado Earl, yo y el enano de mierda-ordeno Hiruma.

−Pero…

(Sonido de metralleta)

−¡CALLATE GUSANO YO SOY EL QUE MANDA AQUÍ Y DECIDO QUIEN VA Y QUIEN NO!-grito disparando al aire.

−¡Hi-Hiruma-san no puedes traer armas si te ve Mamori nee-chan…!

(Le apunta con muchas armas a la frente)

− ¿Qué dices enano? No te oigo bien, pero creo haber escuchado "si te ve", porque que yo sepa ella no está aquí…-sonríe mostrando los colmillos y los ojos rojos- ¿Quién le va a decir a la Mamo-Baka que tengo armas?

Todos negaron con la cabeza completamente cagados de miedo con gotitas de sudor. Con ya todo listo los equipos escogieron a sus representantes, Jun para empezar puso al primero de cada equipo a una distancia corta de dianas, pero como habían algunos que no sabían tensar el arco ni lanzar flechas, dio unos cinco minutos para que se enteraran. Y para sorpresa de algunos entre los que no sabían tensar el arco era Hiruma, que intentaba sujetar la flecha y el arco sin que la flecha se doblara, pero al diablo rubio no parecía importarle demostrar que no sabía hacer eso. En cierto equipo, cierto rastas se dio cuenta de eso y no pudo evitar carcajearse, con lo chulito que se puso por lo de la cabra y ahora no tenía ni idea de hacer algo tan simple. Por suerte, cuando era pequeño sus padres, en verano los mandaban a él y a su hermano a campamentos en los que aprendió a tirar el arco, ir con canoa, etc.

Pero por los dioses, Hiruma no hacía nada bien, ni siquiera había cogido el arco por el lugar exacto. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se vio detrás del rubio que aun intentaba coger bien el arco, menos aún se dio cuenta cuando le puso una mano en la que tenía el arco y la otra en la de la flecha posicionándolas bien.

−Mira que eres torpe, basura-dijo en un tono normal, ni molesto ni burlón.

A Hiruma le recorrió un escalofrió al sentir manos grandes y calientes sobre las suyas frías, y mucho menos se esperó que el jodido rastas estuviera detrás de él, desgraciadamente demasiado cerca para su gusto.

−¿Vienes a burlarte jodido rastas?-pregunto lo obvio, sin mirarle, pero quiso hacerse el inocente para provocarlo y que se fuera.

−Encima de que intento que no seas tan penoso o al menos, no más de lo que ya eres basura-no se apartó sorprendiendo al rubio-Fui a un campamento de verano cuando era pequeño, por lo que verte hacer semejante ridículo es demasiado incluso para ser tú, para empezar coge el arco así-le aferro la mano del arco-Vale, ahora esta…-cogió la otra mano que sujetaba la flecha, agachando la cabeza junto a la de Hiruma apoyando la barbilla en el hombro izquierdo del rubio-Ahora elige un objetivo-lo condujo sin romper la cercanía hasta un árbol-estírala un poco y…Lanza.

La flecha dio en el árbol haciendo un ruido sordo. Agon sonrió sin apartarse ni un milímetro de donde estaba, a lo mejor de mayor sin dejar atrás el futbol americano se hacía monitor de campamento, si enseñar a Hiruma era fácil unos críos no serían para tanto (seguro que a los cinco minutos ya se está cagando en sus padres ¬.¬U) Pero sus ojos fueron hasta la persona que tenía cogida aún, Hiruma miraba el árbol como si no se creyese que lo hubiera hecho, Agon pudo percibir el brillo en esos ojos jades, como ilusión, si, en ese momento el diablo parecía un niño que no se creía haber conseguido algo. Y además…pudo oler sus cabellos rubios, y su piel pálida, ambos olían como a menta y algo que se asimilaría al acero, seguramente de apoyar el rifle en el hombro y dejar que este rozara su pelo alzado.

Cuando la clase hubo terminado, Hiruma rompió esa cercanía tan molesta para mirar con sus ojos fríos y calculadores a Agon.

−¿Por qué lo has hecho jodido rastas?-pregunto desconfiado analizando las expresiones del otro buscando cualquier brecha.

−¿¡Aaahhh?! ¡¿Encima te quejas basura!?-grito molesto, mirando hacia abajo (N/A: Recordad que aquí Agon es dos años mayor que Hiruma y este le llegara en altura hasta los hombros o por ahí)-Da igual, lo vas a hacer mal de todos modos.

−¿No crees que con tu ayuda has conseguido crear a tu Paris, Aquiles?-pregunto burlón, (N/A2: Para quienes no lo sepan, Paris era un príncipe troyano que se decía que traería la desgracia a Troya y fue él quien mato a Aquiles disparándole una flecha al talón)

−¿Tú? No me hagas reír basura, con tu puntería con el arco ya podemos ir tapándonos todos no vaya a ser que nos des.

Hiruma frunció el ceño−Ya lo veremos jodido rastas-sonrió dejando los ojos en blanco riéndose.

Aunque ambos se hubieran separado para volver a sus equipos, la cabeza astuta y manipuladora de Hiruma aún le daba vueltas al asunto, habían muchos imbéciles que no sabían ni tensar el arco, ¿por qué solo le ayudo a él?

Cuando Jun les advirtió que el tiempo de entrenamiento había acabado, por filas los 3 miembros de los equipos se pusieron en la primera fila de corta distancia de las dianas, en el primer equipo el primero en lanzar fue Fantadelimon el burbujeo, un interno ya del orfanato rubio con cara redonda y pecas recordándole a un limón, eso y que le encantaba la fanta…Dio en la línea de 10 puntos, por lo que los del equipo Nomejodas le miraron replicantes. El equipo Los Pinochos sacaron primero a Kyle, un castaño con gafas empollon que se puso a calcular la dirección del viento…

−¡PERO TIRA YA MALDTIO GUSANO!-grito Hiruma ya harto, llevaban 5 minutos esperando a que el puto Kyle calculara la dirección del viento, casi estaba por dispararle.

Ya alterado por el grito de Hiruma, Kyle fallo el tiro dándole a no más que…ni un punto porque se salio de la diana, tanto Sena, Rui, Yukiri, el Punk llamado Earl y Taki miraron a Hiruma como diciendo "lo has hecho para que fallase".

−Eh, yo no lo he hecho para que el puto empollón falle-se defendió, por una vez diciendo la verdad (OH DIOS MIO LLEGA EL APOCALIPSIS XO) ganándose un "seguro…"-¡ME CAGO EN…QUÉ DIGO LA PUTA VERDAD! Bah, si no me creéis es vuestro problema gusanos, venga que después de Macarena Stars te toca a ti, Punk llamado Earl.

Y como habían dicho, de los Macarena Stars salió Juancho juanete de Alcorcón, un mexicano que iba con su gorrito y poncho a juego, que tenso el arco y logro darle a la diana de 50. Tras unos aplausos porque hasta ahora los Macarena iban ganando, el Punk llamado Earl fue con desgana hasta el lugar y tenso el arco mirando semidormido la diana, Hiruma se llevó una mano a la frente, tenía condenado al equipo con este imbécil que se duerme hasta en sueños. Pero la sorpresa fue que llego a los 30 puntos, ráfagas de viento inesperado ayudaron a esa flecha condenada al fracaso a dar en el clavo, dejando a mas de uno con la sorpresa en la cara. El último equipo de la primera ronda sacaron a Monta, que con confianza tenso el arco dispuesto a lanzar pero…

−Oi, un plátano-dijo "alguien" entre la gente.

−¿¡DONDE, DONDE?!-lanzo sin mirar la flecha que solo dio a los cinco puntos-¿¡AHHH?!

Los de HYSTER miraron a cierto rubio que anotaba algo en su libreta y se percató de sus miradas-¿Qué queréis gusanos?-saco el rifle de un lugar secreto.

El resto de HYSTER negó con la cabeza con fuerza, mientras algunos de otros equipos miraban al rubio con una gota en la cabeza.

2ª Ronda: Distancia media.

Del primer equipo los Pinochos salió Karen Namihara, una pelilia que dio en el de 50 puntos, ganándose una ovación de su equipo, de los Pinochos salió Choney Honey, que tenía el pelo gris e iba de…pues de chony, este parco en la diana de 40.

De Nomejodas iba Danny, que era el líder e inventor del nombre, dio perfectamente en los 50 puntos e hico el signo de la victoria. THE GOD saco a Suzuna, y ella mirando de reojo a Hiruma solo consiguió dar en los 10 puntos.

−¡PERO TÍA LO TENÍAS A HUEVO!-grito histérico Agon, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

A Suzuna se le puso una vena en la frente y poniendo el carcaj tenso apunto a Agon-¿Quieres ver que tengo más a huevo jodido rastas?-amenazo sonriendo al estilo Hiruma lanzando la flecha que rozo la oreja derecha de Agon-¡YA! ¿Me has visto You-Nii?-grito ilusionada.

−Kekekeke, perfectamente hermana loca del rarito-Ahaha-sonrió apoyado en el tronco de un árbol limpiando su rifle.

−¡YA! ¡ME HA VISTO YOU-NII ME HA VISTO DISPARAR AL JODIDO RASTAS! ¡YA!-seguía gritando dando brincos de felicidad.

(Gota general en la cabeza de las personas y un "está loca" se escucha en susurros)

Y finalmente de HYSTER salió Sena que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

"Ugh…si no lo hago bien me va a matar sin piedad…" Sena miro con el rostro lleno de pánico a Hiruma que se hizo gigante, su cuerpo se ensombreció, sus ojos se pusieron rojos mientras enseñaba los colmillos y un montón de murciélagos revoloteaban alrededor de él.

Con un gritito de niña lanzo la flecha sin mirar, ante la tensión de no saber si siquiera había dado, Sena se preparó para su muerte y empezó a rezar unas muchas oraciones pidiendo compasión.

−Oh, muy bien, Sena Kobayakawa de HYSTER ha marcado 20 puntos-anoto Jun sonriente.

Sena se quitó las manos de la cara.

−¿¡QUÉÉÉ?!-grito pero perdió el equilibrio cuando alguien le pateo el trasero.

Al mirar hacia atrás vio a Hiruma preparar su arco dándole la espalda, "Si te da una patada y no te avisa es que le caes bien o te felicita" recordó las palabras de Kurita, y no pudo evitar sonreír, Hiruma era un psicópata pero en el fondo era un buen…dejémoslo…

3ª Ronda, última: Larga distancia.

Todos los equipos hicieron un corro para desearse suerte y rezar porque al menos tuvieran un santo punto.

Por ahora iban así:

1º Macarena Stars..

2º Nomejodas.

3º Devil HYSTER.

4º Los Pinochos.

5º THE GOD.

−No me puedo creer que vayamos los últimos-se quejó Agon malhumorado.

−Si bueno, a ver qué haces tú jodido rastas…¬-¬-comento Suzuna mirándole de reojo.

−Más que tu seguro- "Y deja de llamarme así solo mi rubi…Solo el idiota rubio basura ese puede llamarme de ese modo, ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA PIENSO?!" movio con fuerza la cabeza meneando las rastas como látigos que los demás del grupo intentaron esquivar-Bien, marcare los 100 puntos y ganaremos.

−¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

−Déjalo Monta, este rastas no sabe ni vestirse solito…-volvió a comentar Suzuna sonriendo mostrando mini colmillos y alas de diablilla.

Agon ignoro el comentario y se puso el arco y las flechas a la espalda poniéndose a la fila de la única diana. De los Macarena Stars salió Juarguino que era el líder, haciendo poses de samba y diciendo un ultimo "Samba" disparo la fecha que dio en el 10, los Macarena empezaron a cagarse en Juarguino con sus "ayayay´s".

De los Pinochos salió Gepetino Saratrusti, un interno italiano que vino porque sus padres iban mal de presupuesto, porque si no iba air a un internado de psicópatas…

ZAS

Dio en el 5, y lo único que pudo decir es un "¿Porque papini, porque tu ne me he das el puntxini?" (Ni os molestéis en buscarlo en el diccionario porque me lo he inventado XD) de Nomejodas como Dnny era el líder y ya había salido miraron a Mery la Dientesdetiburon, una gafotas con dientes afilados y pelo morado con muchos granos en la cara y brakets.

−¡Vamos Mery tu puedes!-animo Danny siendo mirado por los de su equipo con cara de "no digas mentiras"-¿Qué? ¡Venga hombre animadla un poco!

−¡Grafias Fianny!-dijo sonrojada y sonriente Mery causando una cara de asco en muchos.

−Eh…pensándolo bien, Fantadelimon animala un poco-se apresuro el pelirrojo empujando al limón hacia adelante.

−¡EH A MI NO ME CARGUES EL MUERTO!-grito el rubio escapando, seguido de Danny que se escondio detrás de Karen Namihara.

Esta alzo una ceja.

−¿Qué haces mapache?

−Ah, nada guapa, es que me gusta estar contigo-dijo palpándole el culo sonriente.

Karen le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

−¡Alejate de mi mapache pervertido!

Mientras se peleaban, Mery tenso el arco Y logro darle a los cinco puntos, miro a Danny que aun seguía en el suelo K.O. fue corriendo a hacerle el boca-boca, no hay ni que decir que el pelirrojo al abrir los ojos y verla se desmayo aun más.

Jun se preocupo pero, cuando Karen fue a revivirlo con un par de ostias en la cara Danny ya estaba de pie con el símbolo de victoria y una sonrisa con los mofletes rojos e hinchados.

Agon fue triunfal hasta la marca para lanzar, no sin antes mirar a Hiruma con superioridad y decirle un "mírame bien basura". Tomo aire, se posiciono, y miro a la redonda del medio que hacía los 100 puntos, tenso el arco y la flecha y tras suspirar profundamente disparo la flecha que dio de lleno en el medio, todos le miraban impresionados, por ahora, THE GOD ganaba con una ventaja increíble.

Hiruma abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, y no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que Sena le movio un hombro (poniéndose de rodillas por lo bajito que era) y diciéndole que era su turno. Por una vez humanos incrédulos, podría ver a un Hiruma que no sabía qué hacer, este caminando poco a poco y las manos temblándole se posiciono, Agon sonrió en triunfo porque estaba seguro que Hiruma no lo lograría nunca, y el rubio mismo sabía que iba a hacer el ridículo.

Suspirando cerrando los ojos, Hiruma tenso el arco aun temblando, los abrió de repente estuvo a punton de disparar pero…

AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK/HY/AK

−Nee, Mina* (chicos en japonés) espero que os hayas divertido mucho-dijo Kurita tumbado de cara al suelo porque se habia caído al escalar un árbol y caerse.

Los Punks le iban a golpear porque perdieron todas las pruebas por culpa de Kurita, pero Musashi apareció con cara de mala leche y se acojonaron.

−Kurita, no seas tan amables con los Punks.

−Lo siento, Musashi-kun, pero es que soy así-sonrio aun tirado en el suelo-Por cierto, Hiruma-kun y Sena-kun estarán bien…ya casi es hora de regresar para cenar e ir a la cama…

−Por esos dos no te preocupes, Hiruma va bien armado-sonrió recordando como Hiruma se escondió las armas bien antes de salir del internado.

−Ya pero…

Se callo cuando se escucho un monton de disparos que se acercaban y un rubio corriendo sonriente con un rastas detrás cagandose en sus muertos.

−¡HIJO DE PUTAAA NOS HAS ENGAÑADDOOO!-grito el rastas intentando coger al rubio que se divertia disparando al aire.

−¡KEKEKEKEKEKE! ¿Cuándo dije que no sabía tirar al arco?-se reia como poseso mostrando los colmillos corriendo mientras el grupo los seguía de lejos caminando normal.

O-o-O-o-O Flash Back-O-o-O-o-O

Hiruma cerro los ojos, tensando el arco y la flecha aun temblando. Abrio los ojos de golpe disparando pero…

−¡YAAA-HAAA!-grito sonriendo diabólicamente, mientras se poscionaba bien, miraba el blanco y lanzo la flecha que partio en dos la de Agon atravesándola.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por el estilo Robin Hood que demostró poseer Hiruma. Sobre todo Agon.

Jun después de salir de la sorpresa nombro a Hiruma ganador dándole el segundo sello, ya que Devil HYSTER era el equipo que tenia más puntos.

O-o-O-o Fin Flash Back –o-O-o-O

−Así que has ganado yankee rubio-sonrió Musashi.

−Kekeke, por supuesto, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de cuando jugábamos a Guillermo Tel con el puto gordo con la manzana en la cabeza? Kekeke-se carcajeo Hiruma mirando al frustrado Agon que era detenido por Unsui para no matar al rubio.

Aunque Hiruma había ganado el juego, se sentía como si aun tuviera que conseguir algo más…y esa cosa en el pecho tan rara que le dio cuando el rastas le ayudo a coger el arco…

Aquí había gato encerrado, y estaba dispuesto a descubrir lo que pasaba aunque tuviera que disparar con la flecha a quien sea que se lo impidiese.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10. Ya era hora.

Tras acabar las pruebas lo mejor para que nuestros bravos héroes, descansen tranquilos, es que tienen que luchar contra algo peor que bloquear un gigante en el campo, peor que enfrentarse a Charley el de mantenimiento con su poderosa espada fregona, peor aún que batirse en duelo con un gigante de un solo ojo, peor aún, tenían que luchar por un simple trozico de pan que llevarse a la boca. ¿Y cómo no? Si después de todo en el internado lo único comestible y fácil de digerir que no afectara de mala manera al sistema digestivo eran los libros, y el único que aun quería probar a comérselos era Orca-man, en realidad llamado Jinchiru Satakari, pero le llamaron orca por el pelo negro y lo gordo que estaba, pertenecía al club de sumo, y se lo comía todo. En el sitio del mostrador, había una gran oleada de chicos peleándose sin piedad repartiendo puñetazos y patadas a doquier, pero lo que sorprendió a muchos eran dos chicos, uno de largas rastas oscuras y otro rubio, que tras picarse sobre quién podía quitarse de encima a más idiotas estaban eliminando de cuatro en cuatro a las pobres victimas de esa lucha. Sin darse cuenta, de que en el fondo se divertían compitiendo, cada uno a su manera, golpeando o usando armas y miradas diabólicas, fuera como fuera, al final hicieron un camino libre y pudieron conseguir comida, y con el recuento de víctimas, increíblemente quedaron empatados.

─Bah, con armas no vale basura.

─Hablo el que dejo que todas las chicas pasaran delante de él…-le echo una mirada fría.

─No iba a golpear a semejantes bellezas-se defendió comiéndose un burrito del montón que tenía en el brazo derecho- tú en cambio te lo has llevado todo por delante.

─Por eso debería haber ganado yo.

─Ja, tú lo has dicho, deberías-se puso cara a cara con él, inclinándose un poco por lo bajo que era el otro-Pero no lo has hecho basura.

Hiruma le miro a la cara inexpresivo, sin embargo, para el otro fue como una invitación, y se fue acercando lentamente sin que el más bajo lo notara, era la ocasión perfecta, si ahora fingía tropezarse podría dejar clara la ventaja que tenía con el rubio a Musashi, lo iba a hacer…

─Eh, Hiruma, esta mesa está libre-llamo Kurita alegremente.

Hiruma se dio la vuelta dejando colgado en el aire a Agon, que se quedó en blanco, cuando el rubio ignorándolo cogió su ración considerable de comida y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacía la mesa donde sus amigos estaban sentados con la poca comida que habían conseguido. Agon iba a protestar pero cerro la boca mirando la figura alejarse y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Es que, dios era ver ese cuerpo delgado, ese olor, ese rostro, esos ojos y hasta ese estúpido peinado, le aceleraba las hormonas y no le dejaban pensar con claridad, cuando todo lo que deseaba era dejar de pensar esas cosas, pero se rindió ante la idea, por una vez Unsui tenía razón, tenía que admitir que un poco de atracción por Hiruma sí que tenía….mucha, demasiada. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se encaminaba a una mesa llena de chicas guapas que gustosas le dejaron sentarse con ellas. Mientras Hiruma miro por encima del hombro, rápidamente al rastas, ¿era cosa suya o el rastas iba acercándosele? Bah, seguramente era su imaginación, después de todo había conseguido que su equipo ganara dos veces esa tarde y encima lo había dejado mal delante de su equipo. Pero ahora mismo lo único que hubiera deseado era su preciada metralleta, lástima que ahora no tenía ninguna a mano, y las risas que se hubiera echado cuando hubiera agujereado a esas perras en celo y de paso a ese rastas. Kurita comía despacio, ya que por muy grande que fuera, no era capaz de robarle ni un caramelo a un niño, y eso que era lo más fácil del mundo. Musashi se rascaba la cabeza dolorida, se había llevado un buen par de hostias para conseguir dos burritos, y casi no le rompen un brazo cuando intentaban echarle hacia atrás, miro como el rubio sin decir nada se puso a su lado y empezaba a comer tranquilamente. Hiruma miro a Kurita y a Musashi que le miran estupefactos, claro, en comparación con los dos burritos de Musashi y los cinco de Kurita, los catorce de Hiruma pasaban los límites. Suspirando con una media sonrisa les dio a cada uno seis burritos quedándose él solo con dos, después de todo no quería engordar, y los burritos para el futbol americano no eran precisamente útiles.

─Disfrutadlo, que el entrenamiento que os hare para que perdáis su grasa será terrorífico, kekeke…

─Oye, maldito demonio, deja el entrenamiento, estamos como en unas vacaciones, por una vez haz como nosotros y diviértete como alguien "normal" -dijo Musashi sonriendo mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo rubio a su compañero-Aunque eso ya lo haces con el rastas eh…

Hiruma sonrió con falsa inocencia mientras apoyado en un codo miraba hacia Anezaki y con la otra mano, por debajo de la mesa, saco una mini pistola apuntando directamente al estómago de Musashi, el cual dejo la labor de acariciar el pelo al ver esa pequeña arma plateada muy disimulada apuntarle sin vacilación.

─Kekeke, vuelve a mencionar a ese gusano y te vuelo los intestinos puto viejo-seguía sonriendo con inocencia hacia Anezaki.

El castaño con una gota en la cabeza, se puso a comer intentando disimular no saber nada del arma, la cual fue retirada y escondida de nuevo en los muchos y extraños lugares que Hiruma usaba para llevar sus armas consigo. En el comedor todo fue risas y voces en general hablando cuando Danny se subió encima de una mesa y empezó a cantar una canción usando un burrito como micrófono.

─¡VENGA GENTE CANTAD TODOS CONMIGO! ¡Venga tu también Hiruma, muéstranos tu voz como en el autobús!: "En un país multicolor…~"

─"Nació el Danny por error…~

Y como no se calle ya…

Le lleno el culo de balas"- canturreo Hiruma a punto de sacar su pistola, no es que le diera vergüenza pero no iba a cantar en público semejante estupidez.

─¡Hiruma-kun!-regaño Anezaki desde la mesa de los monitores y la de los profesores.

─¡Eso Hiruma-kun, que sé muy bien que cantas de puta madre!-se quejo Danny.

Un día que estaba corriendo o más bien huyendo de Filadelfio al cual le gasto una broma, encontró a Hiruma en la antigua sala de música escribiendo estrategias de futbol americano. Eran las dos de la mañana y de repente, cogió una guitarra y empezó a cantar la canción Blaze Line de Back con una voz impresionante, perfectamente suave y sin desafinar canto unas cuantas estrofas antes de regresar a su trabajo de crear estrategias. Se quedo de piedra, si Hiruma ya era bueno en futbol americano, en el mundo de la música arrasaría, y al día siguiente, Hiruma lo amenazo de cómo contara que le vio en la sala de música (Vete a saber como le descubrió) acabaría bajo tantos metros de tierra que ni una excavadora lo encontraría.

En todo ese alboroto de risas y muchas voces al unísono cantando en un país multicolor nació el Danny por error, Unsui decidió dar un paso y acercarse a Musashi preguntándole si podía sentarse con él, pero para su desgracia Taki se puso en medio de ellos dos comiendo y hablándole a Kurita de sus muchos logros como el hombre favorecido entre los dioses. Taki era su amigo, sí, pero en ocasiones preferia que se alejara un poco de él, miro a Musashi por el rabillo del ojo, dios era tan perfectamente atractivo, y parecía ser tan salvaje…Musashi noto la mirada de Unsui encima de él y al mirarlo, el gemelo mayor de los Kongo desvio la vista con rapidez intentando disimular haber estado observando al castaño.

Acabada la cena, todos se fueron a sus cuartos para dormir y descansar del viaje. Todos en sus respectivas habitaciones, todo en sumo silencio, apreciando el silencio, bendito, bendito silencio en que nadie hablaba, peleaba y se decían ciertas cosas al oído juguetonamente que creaba tiendas de campaña en según que lugares…

Pero el demonio no iba a permitir que la tranquilidad durara, y digo el demonio no por quien ya sabemos todos, sino por el hecho de que Unsui sintió que alguien le tocaba la frente, un golpecito, ni caso. Dos golpecitos, tampoco le hizo caso, un puñetazo en toda la nariz que le hizo gritar pero una mano en su boca paro el grito, y el que vino después de ver lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Hiruma colgado de la litera de arriba con Cerbero en sus brazos al estilo murciélago sin caerse, le señalo con los ojos saliéndole de las orbitas sin entender esa extraña postura.

─Shhh, calla jodido calvo que despertaras al maldito rubio plasta-señalo al profesor dormido con antifaz de ojos y cascos en las orejas de música relajante.

Unsui asintió despacio aun con muchas gotas en la cabeza, mientras Hiruma dando una voltereta hacia atrás aterrizo y tirando algo invisible por la oscuridad de la habitación, a la litera de arriba en la que dormia Danny, despertó a este.

─Pelirrojo, llama a Filadelfio vamos, hay trabajo-ordeno el demonio rubio mientras miraba con ojos rojos y sonrisa siniestra al profesor dormido.

─OK, my Demon Boss-canturreo el pelirrojo mientras se colgaba como Hiruma-Hey, Fila, Fila…¡FILADELFIO!-grito suavemente moviendo el hombro del susodicho.

Este le dio un guantazo semidormido y se tapo hasta arriba con las sabanas.

─¿Ah, sí?-sonrio traviesament- habra que usar la artillería pesada.

Busco un zapato de su bolsa y, colándolo por debajo de la sabana de Filadelfio, se lo puso en la boca, este se enderezo a los pocos segundos buscando aire con desesperación con una cara de que cualquiera diría que había visto un muerto o algo peor. Filadelfio miro al pelirrojo con furia dispuesto a atacarle cuando Hiruma le dio la orden de no hacerlo mientras le pedia a Danny su zapato, al preguntar el pelirrojo porque lo quería este sonrio mostrando todos sus dientes. Tapándose la nariz, acerco la apestosa deportiva a la cara del pobre profesor rubio, Juaquines movio la nariz, como oliendo y acto seguido, se desmayo con la cara verde.

─¡TE HAS CARGADO AL PROFE!-gritaron los tres señalando el "cadaver" de Juaquines.

─Nah, solo esta durmiendo, si le disparara si que me lo cargaría pero temo perderme la oportunidad de gastarle una broma en el miércoles de las bromas-contesto riéndose Hiruma meintras se encaminaba a la puerta, seguido del perro con cara de loco.

Cerbero se sento en los pies de Hiruma cuando este se volteo para decirles a los despertados que fueran a despertar a los demás para la fiesta secreta que preparaban los mayores, quien Hyo y su pandilla de Punks planearon para la excursión, y mientras él, sacaba a Cerbero para que el animal pudiera hacer sus necesidades y comer algún trozo de carne que le trajo como chuche. Sí, él quería o más bien, respetaba al perro, no es que fuera de su propiedad, ya que no tenia collar con placa que diera a entender que tuviera amo, y eso que cuando lo encontró lo primero que pensó fue en llevárselo al internado, pero no podía, ya que por muchos contactos que tuviera, eso de permitir el perro ya era mucho pedir. Y cuando un contacto del exterior le dijo que el perrero buscaba a Cerbero cuando mordió a una vieja que, vete a saber que paso pero vamos, ese cabron del perrero iba a pagar el hecho de haber intentado llevarse al chucho, el cual, como si fuera con su amo, no se separaba de los pies o intentaba estar cerca del rubio. Era rara esa unión, dos seres con aspecto y carácter diabólico se llevaran tan bien el uno con el otro, quien sabe, a lo mejor era ese el concepto de igualdad de condiciones en lo que Mamori insistía en implantarle a la cabeza.

Hacia un poco de fresco, lo reconocía, pero ya no podía hacer nada porque no tenia chaqueta. Paseo con Cerbero por lo que era el terreno principal de la casa de campo, se estuvo paseando también por las rocas que hacían un camino hacia el bosque se detuvo al cabo de unos minutos de caminar para mover sus orejas alargadas, y con una sonrisa se volteo.

─Hey, gusano, si vas a seguirme, al menos hazlo con discreción, te oigo respirar-dijo de repente a un árbol.

Se escucho un chasqueo de lengua de detrás del árbol, y de este salio Agon rascándose las rastas con expresión molesta al haber sido descubierto, él esperaba haber pasado mas desapercibido por el rubio y observarle un poco más, el perro empezó a gruñir cuando el rastas se fue acercando a lo que era parecido a su amo.

─Dile al chucho que como me muerda…

─Si tocas al perro te corto los huevos-gruño el rubio amenazando con la mirada.

Agon levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

─Oye basura, no he venido a pelear y menos aun por un estúpido perro-miro con malas maneras al animal.

Cerbero, como si entendiera que le hubiera insultado mostro los dientes, pero la mirada fría de Hiruma hizo queel animal se sentara mirando a los dos sujetos como diciendo que, si Agon le hacia daño a Hiruma, se le lanzaría y le haría carbonilla las pelotas.

─Ok, ¿Y qué quieres jodido rastas?

De repente se escucho un poco la música disco que daba a entender a ambos, que la fiesta de los de cuarto había empezado y estaban ya bailando. Agon suspiro, era ahora o nunca, algo le decía que si no actuaba ya perdería la oportunidad de hablar claramente, se acerco a Hiruma y le miro a los ojos, esos ojos esmeraldas brillando de curiosidad.

─He venido para dejarte una cosa clara, basura.

─¿Qué, jodido rastas?-alzo una ceja ya un poco harto de tanto dramatismo.

Agon tomo aire, lo agarro de los hombros alzándolo un poco, haciendo que el rubio quedara de puntillas y lo beso con agresividad en los labios, sin importarle si le daba permiso, hizo que su lengua entrara y explorara esa cavidad. Llamadle masoquista, pero sentir esos colmillos afilados rasparle la lengua le excitaba mucho, la paseo por los dientes, suaves y sabrosos, por las mejillas, por el paladar, y finalmente, reto a su compañera de caverna a bailar una danza excitante, la cual permanecía inmóvil en todo momento dejándose llevar por su pareja de baile. Cuando el aire se hizo presente, Agon maldijo a todos los dioses por crear una especie que no aguantara sin respirar, miro al rubio que tenia los ojos muy abiertos, con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de confusión momentánea.

─He venido a decirte que a partir de ahora, eres mío, basura, MI, pareja-declaro con una sonrisa arrogante.

Pero lo que escucho lo descoloco por completo.

─Ya era hora, jodido rastas-sonrio el rubio pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Ahora el de cara de no entender nada era Agon.

─¿Qué?

─Que ya era hora, por dios, rastas, se te ve a una hora lejos que no paras de mirarme-puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera totalmente normal.

─¿Pe-pero como…como te has dado cuenta?-tartamudeo sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojado.

Hiruma sonrio acercándose más.

─Me estabas oliendo el cuello en las pruebas de tiro, te me acercaste en los burritos y Musashi me conto lo que paso en vuestra habitación.

─¡Puto viejo, es que no se sabe callar!-gruño apretando un puño.

Pero Hiruma lo jalo cerca y le sonrio de manera provocadora y traviesa.

─Deja en paz a Musashi, Agon, si le tocas un solo pelo de la cabeza, te las veras conmigo-el rastas sintió algo metálico contra sus partes nobles-y no creo que te guste conocer mi lado oscuro, kekeke…

─¿más oscuro aun?-sonrio el moreno mientras rodeaba la cintura del rubio acercándose más y alzándolo un poco-Mirate basura, si te tienes que estar de puntillas para estar a mi altura.

─Ya creceré, tengo toda una vida-sonrio mostrando sus colmillos.

Agon lo beso, esta vez mas calmado.

─¿Y ahora?

─¿Ahora que, rastas?-pregunto Hiruma al acabar el beso alzando una ceja.

Agon tosio un poco y se sonrojo aun más.

─¿Vamos a tener sexo o no?

Hiruma sonrio, acercándose asu oído, mordiéndolo suavemente paseando sus manos por la parte inferior del pantalón de Agon, haciendo que un bulto se creara y que el rastas cerrara los ojos suspirando muy a gusto con esa acción del rubio.

─Olvidate, no pienso tener mi primera vez con alguien a quien a penas conozco y menos aun aquí en el campo-susurro mientras se apartaba del rastas y se iba caminando con el perro siguiéndole.

Agon se quedo en el sitio un momento, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, y luego se giro hacia el rubio sonrojado y frustado.

─¡EH Y QUE PASA CON ESTO!-señalo su bulto en los pantalones-¿¡ME VAS A DEJAR ASI DE CACHONDO?!

Hiruma se rio en voz alta mientras le hacia la butifarra de espaldas.

Dios, ese era el comienzo de un autentico cuento de hadas con romance incluido, e iba a divertirse de lo lindo con ese rastas, siempre y cuando le dejara como ahora y se largara tan flamenco, por que dios, le encantaba frustrar a Agon. Y por que no…a lo mejor acababa enamorándose aun mas de ese idiota…

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

HOLAAAAA CUANTO TEEMPO EH XD

Bueno en primer lugar quiero disculparme por la tardanza, (k digo si aki solo me lee y comenta los fics una T.T) pero aunque solo sea una es una felicidad para mi saber que alguien lo lee y comenta, TWT ¡GRACIAS VEGETANIME GRACIAS!

Y ya no me pongo más melodramática que hasta yo misma me doy arcadas ¬¬

Bueno sin na más que decir….

K EMPIEZE LA LOCURA XD

Cap.11. Los que se pelean se desean~.

─Que quede claro que estoy muy decepcionada con vosotros, chicos, mira que echarnos porque montáis una fiesta a escondidas…-dijo Mamori cruzada de brazos en su asiento en el autobús.

El mismo estaba sumido en un gran silencio, uno tan grande, tan mortal que hasta los muertos en sus cajones se quedan cortos. Lo peor de todo no era el que les hubieran echado, o el castigo que les pusiera la directora, lo más terrible era la factura que tendrían que pagar por romper ciertas cosas por producto del alcohol y el azúcar. Como no habían fondos suficientes en el internado, tendrían que hacer trabajos comunitarios, TODOS sin excepciones, a pesar de que algunos no hubieran estado en la fiesta, la directora prefirió que aprendieran una lección por eso cuando vinieron los de la demanda a la casa rural Mamori les propuso ese trato, a pesar de las múltiple quejas que recibió de los alumnos inocentes que prefirieron dormir a ir a un sitio lleno de borrachos. Hiruma miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa en los labios imborrable, no sabía porque, pero se sentía bastante bien a pesar de que estarían haciendo trabajos sociales lo que les quedaba de verano, que ya era demasiado que hicieran clase en verano, la verdad (¡SI ES K SOY UNA PUTA PORK LES HAGO HACER CLASSE EN VERANO! ¿¡KIEN ES TAN CABRÓN COMO PARA HACERLES ESO A LOS POBRES?!/Hiru: Tú ¬¬*/glups…es verdad ) Y esa felicidad tan impropia de un loco psicópata como Hiruma no estaba pasando para nada desapercibida para su compañero de asiento en el autobús, solo habían tres cosas que le encantaban a Hiruma, el chantaje, el dinero y las armas. A menos que hubiera pescado un pez gordo a quien chantajear, o hubiera encontrado un tesoro o…bueno él se llevó ya armas para la excursión a pesar de que intento persuadirlo de no llevarlas, al principio le paso un detector de metales y estuvieron 2 horas para que el rubio se quitara todo de encima. Al final desistió en su intento de evitar que ese loco se llevara armas, era imposible convencerlo de eso, pero tampoco quiso preguntarle, una cosa había aprendido tantos años al lado de Hiruma, cualquier cosa que hiciera sonreír a ese rubio, es que alguien en algún lugar del mundo estaba llorando.

Y entonces sucedió.

─Ne, Hiruma, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-pregunto con su típica inocencia el gordo.

"Ya esta" pensó Musashi, quitándose una gorra que se había puesto por el sol, llevándosela al pecho como si despidiera a un muerto "Ha sido un placer conocerte en esta vida, Kurita" casi se le salían las lágrimas de la tristeza.

Pero ocurrió lo más curioso e inimaginable, Hiruma siguió sonriendo por la ventana y se rio suavemente, como si no le importara la pregunta.

─Kekeke…quien sabe…-fue lo único que contesto.

Ni Musashi ni Kurita entendieron que quiso decir el rubio con eso, así que como hacían cuando Hiruma la montaba gorda y no quería su opinión, se encogieron de hombros y cada uno fue a su mundo ideal pensando. De repente todos exclamaron en el autobús y miraron hacia la ventana, se veía la playa completamente desierta pero el sol del medio día se reflejaba invitador sobre el agua que no parecía tener muchas olas, era como una llamada de la naturaleza…y justamente en ese momento, se escucho un sonoro PLAF, y todo se tambaleo, haciendo que algunos chicos y chicas dejaran ir un gritito. Mamori y el conductor junto con Sasune se bajaron e inspeccionaron el autobús detalladamente hasta dar con el origen.

─Ya veo…Anezaki-san, lo siento pero se ha reventado una rueda y no dispongo de más de recambio-informo el conductor quitándose el sombrero, a modo de respeto-creo que alguno de los otros dos autobuses tendrá alguna que dejarme…

Mamori suspiro.

─Muy bien, llamare a los demás para que informen a los conductores de que vengan aquí-se saco el móvil y marco el numero-Hola, soy yo, Anezaki, sí, hemos petado una rueda y el señor Komubusuke cree que alguno de los conductores tendrá una de recambio…sí, estamos en la ruta 34 al lado de la playa Sona, aja, muy bien…nos vemos aquí-colgo- ya están viviendo, Juaquines llamara al otro autobús para anunciarlo.

El conductor asintió de acuerdo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez se reunieron todos en la playa, la directora los separo por filas y cursos justo al lado de la playa mientras hacia un recuento de alumnos y se informaba de la situación en la que estaban. De mientras, los pequeños se reunieron en corro y empezaron a picotear tentempiés que Suzuna había traido mientras canturreaban alguna canción, los medianos hicieron casi lo mismo…gracias a cierto rubio de ojazos verdes llenos de maldad y picardía, todos quedaron de acuerdo y atacaron a los mayores con globos de agua creando así una guerra-en la que Agon participo con mucho gusto-El rastas tenía como objetivo mojar todo lo que pudiera al rubio que se mezclaba entre la gente tirando a todo el que se moviera, sin sospechar que los ojos…¿Grises? (O.o no sé muy bien de que color son los ojos de Agon, así que pongamos que grises) le miraban con un ansia, joder si es que mojado al rubio se le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo delineándole la delgada y abrable cintura, y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de una cosa: ¡TENÍA UNAS CADERAS DE PUTA MADRE! Los pequeños también se vieron metidos en la guerra de agua que se llevo a cabo, en la que todos se divertían riendo y lanzándose globos, botellas de agua, y hasta alguien se trajo alguna pistolita de agua, incluso Hiruma casi saca sus armas para usarlas como pistolas de agua, si no fuera porque Anezaki le veria, y encima, hablando de la reina de roma, aquí estaba.

─¡¿Se puede saber que haceís?! ¡Os dejo solos unos momentos y os poneis a mojaros sin control!-les regaño con los brazos en jarra.

─Um…Creo que en una guerra de agua lo normal es mojarse, dire Anezaki…-comento por lo bajo el rubio fastidiado, por una vez que se comportaba como alguien normal (en realidad ya estaba preparando un bazuca de agua pero shh ¿ok? xD)

─¡Hiruma-kun, te he oído y ya se lo que se hace en una guerra de agua! El problema es que en una de vuestras guerras os agais daño o…

─¡VENGA DIRECTORA SI ESTAMOS EN VERANO!-se quejo una vos.

─¡Porfaaa!-secundaron otras.

─¡Porfavor dejenos jugar un rato!-pidieron a coro otras al fondo.

─¡VENGA SEÑORITA ANEZAKI!

─¡DIRE ANEZAKI IREMOS CON CUIDADO!-continuaron coreando.

Al final con el escandalo que estaban montando, Mamori suspiro pesadamente sonriéndoles a todos.

─De acuerdo, podéis ir a la playa y jugar allí, pero no os peleis, ni hagáis daño ni mucho menos montad…

─¡AAAAA LA PLAAAAYYYAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron todos corriendo a la playa con las mochila.

─Jaleo…-acabo la frase con una gota en la cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como estaba desierta (Posiblemente porque era una playa al lado de la carretera en un día jornal) pudieron ocupar todo lo que quisieran de la playa, Kurita y Musashi extendieron un trapo gigantesco para comer allí, y de repente, Musashi se sorprendio de que una camisa se le cayera encima de la cabeza, al darse la vuelta vio al rubio quitándose los pantalones cortos quedándose en bañador.

─¿Qué haces?-le pregunto con media sonrisa, al ver como, como un niño pequeño se sentaba den la arena para quitarse las chancletas y dejarlas a un lado.

─¿A ti que te parece, maldito viejo?-se burló poniéndose de pie-me voy a dar un chapuzón.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, Musashi le agarro de un brazo tirándolo hacia atrás para que se sentara, iba a coger un arma para preguntarle de malos modos, pero se detuvo al ver al viejo sonreírle ampliamente.

─¿Qué te pasa ahora puto viejo?

─Ya deberías saber, que antes de meterte en el agua, tienes que ponerte crema solar, sino acabaras más frito que una gamba en una sartén-dijo poniéndose un poco de crema y luego pasársela al rubio.

Este la cogió y refunfuño algo entre dientes como "no eres mi puta madre" ganándose una sonrisa del castaño. Se puso un poco por el pecho, las piernas y los hombros. Al no llegar a la espalda, le pidió a Musashi que le pusiera un poco, y este accedió sonriente, le hacía gracia esos momentos en los que el rubio a veces no podía con una cosa-que eran nimios por no decir nulos-y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Justamente (si, una casualidad xD) Agon y los mayores no estaban lejos de donde estaban ellos, y el rastas, mientras ayudaba a unas zorr…chicas a ponerse crema en la espalda, se le ocurrió mirar alrededor a ver si veía a su basura preferida. Al encontrarlo sonrió disimuladamente, aunque no le duro mucho, cuando vio que aquel viejo le estaba poniendo crema en la espalda acariciándole la misma de una manera atrevida-en realidad solo le estaba esparciendo la crema…pero como es Agon de quien hablamos ¬¬U-Y sintio una opresión en el estómago, bueno, un poco más arriba, una oleada de celos se apodero de su cuerpo, y sin querer apretó demasiado fuerte el bote de crema echándoselo todo encima a la cerd…chica que tenía debajo, la que le había pedido que le echara crema en la espalda. "¿Por qué ese viejo tiene que toquetearlo tanto? ¡Joder ponle la crema ya y deja manosearlo en mis narices capullo!" grito para sus adentros, apretando los dientes. Se levanto con los puños cerrados, y entonces una idea se le vino a la mente…

Kurita estaba intentando quitarse la camisa, pero no podía, se le había quedado atascada la cabeza.

─Etto…Chicos…¿podéis ayudarme por favor?-pidió con su vocecita suplicante.

Ambos se miraron levantando una ceja, y a gran velocidad…

─¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

─Mierda…-Musashi se puso una mano en la frente.

─Mierda…-el rubio sin embargo hizo una mueca.

Hace años, para evitar conflicto entre los tres, ellos dos idearon que cuando Kurita les pidiera algo no muy agradable de ver o tocar, se lo jugarían a piedra, papel o tijera quien tenía que ocuparse del asunto, desgraciadamente se les ocurrió la regla de que si sacaban lo mismo lo tendrían que hacer los dos, maldijeron aquel día en que se les paso esa absurda regla por la cabeza. Ambos se levantaron, y Musashi por la derecha y Hiruma por la izquierda intentaron quitarle la camisa al gordo, pero la misma se resistía a salir, el rubio insulto a la camisa como de 23 formas distintas, casi en todos los idiomas, y en un ataque de histeria porque no podían sacarle la maldita camisa les entro la risa a ambos, aunque quizás la imagen de la camisa pegada a media cara de Kurita no ayudaba a ponerse serios.

─¡Kekekekeke! ¡Pareces una sombrilla culo de cerdo!-se burló el rubio riéndose.

─N-no…j-juju…no te ri…ju..juju…no te rías así de él, maldito demonio juju…-intento aguantarse la risa.

Kurita los miro a ambos sin entender (para que os quede claro, la única parte de la cara que se le ve a Kurita es la parte de los ojos para arriba, la camisa se le ha quedado enganchada hacia abajo) pero sonrió al verlos felices, como eran sus amigos, no le importaba en lo absoluto que se rieran de él, porque sabía que no lo hacían de la misma forma en la que la hacían los demás, y esos dos habían sido sus dos únicos y mejores amigos desde que los conoció en el internado.

Tras un nuevo y heroico intento de salvar la camisa de la cabeza de Kurita (creo k en realidad seria al revés pero me preocupa más la camisa) lograron quitársela al godo, y por el esfuerzo ambos rodaron hacia atrás quedando llenos de arena, hasta Hiruma escupió un poco que se le había metido en la boca, mirando con cara de pocos amigos al gordo. Lo peor vino después, ya que Kurita era…un poquitín grande, Musashi y Hiruma se jugaron de nuevo a piedra papel o tijera quien le ponía la crema en la espalda y lugares que el gordo no llegaba, esta vez, gano el rubio que se reía de la mala suerte de Musashi, como dijo antes el castaño, si Hiruma se reía, es que alguien en el mundo estaba llorando. Cuando acabaron, el rubio les echo una carrera a las rocas, y por supuesto los otros dos le siguieron, aunque cuando llegaron a las mismas y el rubio empezó a escalarlas seguido del castaño, Kurita se preocupo.

─Chicos, la directora no nos ha dado permiso para estar en las rocas…

─¿A quien le importa gordo? Ella no dijo que no nos bañáramos por las rocas, aquí está muy profundo y es más difícil que te encuentres un tampax usado que en la costa-respondió sentándose en una roca y remojando las piernas hasta las rodillas, antes de lanzarse completamente al agua tras sumergirse unos segundos salió-¡JODER QUE BUENA ESTA!

Musashi ya convencido también se metió, más despacio, pero se metió en el agua. Y el gordo ya convencido por los otros dos y sus risas corrió hacia el agua, en cuanto lo vieron venir, Musashi se engancho a una roca y el rubio se subio en la misma.

─¡Oh no, cuidado!-el pateador se agarro más fuerte.

─¡AHÍ BIENE UN TSUNAMI!-grito el demonio rubio agachándose en la roca que estaba subido.

Kurita se tiro en bomba y una gran ola se levanto hacia arriba, para…(ejem, momento lógica de AvissAKC: pregunta para los jóvenes de hoy en dia que estudian leyes universales, ¿Qué pasa cuando tiras una cosa hacia muy, muy, muy arriba?) arriba y entonces la ola fue hacia debajo de manera que pareció clavárseles a los chicos como cuchillas de la fuerza en la que bajo.

Musashi y el rubio escupieron el agua por el lateral sin cambiar su expresión de amargura. De repente escucharon risas y miraron hacia la dirección, un grupo de los grandes estaba yendo hacia las rocas altas de al lado, entre ellos el rastas, que se detuvo para mirar al grupo y solto una carjada al ver a Hiruma agarrado a la roca como si la vida le fuera en ello-que no se equivocaba, porque la cacho ola que produjo Kurita es pa morirse -.-U-y haciendo caso omiso del pateador y el línea hablo para el rubio.

─Oe, basura, pareces un gato asustadizo-se carcajeo.

Hiruma solo para hacerle la gracia le bufo y le tiro una piedra, la cual esquivo el rastas sin mucho esfuerzo, sonriendo ampliamente, la verdad es que así mojado que estaba le estaban entrando unas ganas de tirárselo ahí mismo, a pesar de que los vieran. Calmo sus instintos primitivos diciéndose a sí mismo, que no faltaba mucho para poder tomar a su rubio, porque ya lo tenía reservado para él, y no iba a dejar que ningún pateador de mierda o cualquier basura intentara algo con él, a más, ya estaba en marcha su plan…

─Ey idiotas, ¿os atrevéis a saltar de ahí arriba?-señalo el sitio.

─Eso venga, novatos de segundo, a ver cuanto saltais-apoyo otro chico de los mayores.

─Sí, sí-corroboraron dos gemelos.

Musashi y Kurita miraron a Hiruma, ya que era él el que solia tomar las decisiones, y el rubio estaba harto de decirles que no le miraran siempre a él, joder, esos dos puede que fueran tontos pero cabeza tenían, ¡ya podrían usarla! Aunque había algo que no le olia bien en la propuesta del rastas, acepto.

Subieron las rocas uno detrás de otro, a veces el rubio y el pateador se retrasaban para ayudar a subir al gordo, a pesar delas múltiples quejas de Agon porque eran más lentos que una tortuga, "Si ese gordo no puede subir, que no suba" pensó malhumorado, no le gustaba ni un pelo eso de que su basura se quedara con esos dos, el gordo no le preocupaba pero aun desconfiaba de su relación con el pateador, ese desgraciado seguía demasiado cerca de Hiruma, más de lo que él permitía. No podía evitar sentirse celoso, era lo que le paso una vez, no se acordaba porque, cuando tenía algo que quería conservar, algo que quería a pesar de que se decía que era una estupidez quererlo, y aunque nunca admitiría delante de alguien que quería a Hiruma, lo hacía, por eso se sentía tan amenazado con la presencia de Musashi. Al llegar arriba de todo, uno que debería de estar tan fumao que veria a la vaca Connie en colores, fue el primero en saltar, cogio carrerilla y tras un grito que pareció un gallo más que otra cosa…y todos se acercaron al borde de las rocas para ver si el fumao seguía con vida, salio del agua gritando que quería repetir. El siguiente fue un Punk del grupo de los Punks del Punk llamado Earl, este era el Punk llamado Harry, que, como un palo se tiro, y como un palo tanto se estrello contra el agua, que todos dejaron salir un uy…y un gesto de dolor, que como un palo roto salio del agua quejándose. Los que continuaron fueron unos gemelos, a los que Hirma reconocía como los que llamaban por motes de Moco y Mamón, no preguntéis porque…pues estos saltaron a la vez haciendo la voltereta, y casi no se estrellaron en las rocas, pero descartaron la idea de que se hubieran echo daño, salieron riéndose y dándose un cabezazo el uno al otro, lo que significaba una cosa, que eran cabeza huecas. Fue el turno de Agon, que miro a Hiruma por el rabillo del ojo sonriéndole, especialmente a él, cosa que por lo visto el aludido fue el único en notar, salto como un profesional de natación y todos se acercaron para ver cómo se hundía dentro del agua, al principio no salio lo que hizo dudar a los ahí presentes de que saliera, pero la cabeza del rastas salio salpicando en busca de aire y un puño alzado en señal de victoria, los ojos verdes brillaron al ver la imagen del rastas en el agua, llamadle loco o idiota…pero le parecio la imagen más sensual que había visto... Los tres se miraron entre ellos, mientras el rastas subia de nuevo, no sabían quien iba a ser el primero en saltar, aparentemente, Musashi fue el que se acerco, pero solo para mirar, si se equivocaba, se daría directamente con las rocas. Retrocedió negando con la cabeza, le empezaron a decir cobarde, gallina etc. Pero Musashi se mantuvo firme en eso de no saltar, prefería conservar la vida, Hiruma iba a decir algo pero Kurita se adelanto, el muy inocente se creía que iba a ser divertido y se tiro corriendo y al estilo bomba. Todos corrieron a la orilla para verlo.

─Tío…ese gordi esta mu loco…-dijo el fumao alucinando.

Musashi y Hiruma miraron como se estrello contra el agua haciendo que una gran ola se levantara de nuevo. Pasaron unos segundos, y el gordo no salía del agua, tanto el pateador como el quaterback se pusieron nerviosos, esperando a que saliera, pero no lo hacia, cuando Hiruma iba a bajar, Kurita salio buscando aire desesperadamente, un poco morado, y le temblaba el cuerpo como gelatina, subio hasta arriba con dificultad, siendo asaltado por sus dos compañeros que estaban ahora respirando tranquilos.

─¡Kurita!

─¡Gordo!- se acercaron para verle-¿te has roto o lesionado algo?

Kurita les sonrio a los dos.

─No, estoy bien chicos, pero casi no me doy con las rocas están muy cerca…

Los dos asintieron, pero cuando se iban a bajar, Hiruma sintio un tiron del brazo, demasiado fuerte, sintio como si le fueran a arrancar el brazo jode si hasta sono…

─Ey, basura, te toca saltar-sonrio el rastas.

Hiruma le miro con seriedad mientras se soltaba.

─Ni lo sueñes, jodido rastas, si al gordo le tiemblan las piernas con lo grande que es, a mi me parte en cachos-se intento zafar, pero Agon, en plan broma lo arrastro hacia el borde-¡Agon joder suéltame! ¡No voy a saltar!

─Oh, claro que lo harás…es tu turno-sonrió mientras lo agarraba por los hombros y lo ponía delante de él.

─¡Maldito rastas dejale, te ha dicho que no quiere saltar!-Musashi empezó a acercarse amenazador.

Eso no le hizo gracia a Agon, que volviéndose a su basura lo acerco más hacia el borde. Hiruma se maldijo por no llevar un arma en esos momentos, claro, llevar un arsenal para bañarse en el agua no era buena idea, pero en esta ocasión prefería estar escuchando los discursos de Mamori horas y horas antes de enfrentarse a eso. Intento zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, no dándose cuenta de que Agon no lo estaba agarrando con presión, para él todo eso era un simple juego.

─¡SUELTAME!-le grito ya furioso.

Agon sonrió ampliamente.

─Claro-le dio un pequeño empujón y el rubio perdió el equilbrio cayéndose hacia atrás-ya que se había volteado para apartar a Agon-y en un actoreflejo se agarro a una de sus rastas.

Musashi y Kurita corrieron en un vano intento de atrapar al rubio antes de que se cayera junto con el rastas. Cuando miraron hacia abajo no se veía nada, solo un montón de burbujas, y luego nada…

Agon salio a la superficie riéndose en voz alta, había sido bastante divertido, busco al rubio por todas partes pero no le vio, de repente, sintio una punzada en el pecho…joder, no se habría ahogado…¿verdad? Empezó a mirar hacia abajo, buscándolo con todas sus fuerzas, y para su alivio, salio a la superficie, agarrándose a las rocas, tosiendo todo el rato y temblando.

Suspiro de alivio.

─Joder, basura, ya me habias asustado-se carcajeo acercándose, pero el rubio le aparto sin mirarle, aun temblando-¡Ey! Vale, ok, no querías tirarte, lo pillo, pero admite que ha sido di…

Se quedo sin aliento al ver cuando salio del agua al rubio, su piel teñida de rojo. Hiruma se agarro la pierna derecha con una mueca de dolor en la cara, la tenía rajada de un poco más arriba de la rodilla hasta casi el tobillo en una linea serpenteada, que chorreaba de sangre, su cuerpo temblaba y cuando se acerco con los ojos muy abiertos recibió algo peor. Una mirada de furia, pura furia por parte de Hiruma, si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría por un nivel más bajo que el de los dinosaurios. Pero no lo entendia, Hiruma había caído por el lado de las rocas, pero porque el no…miro hacia la dirección y se había dado cuenta en un flash back rapidísimo que él había empujado en el vuelo al rubio sin querer. Los amigos del quaterback se acercaron al herido con una cara de horror al ver la sangre que no dejaba de salir, Kurita fue corriendo a avisar a alguien mientras el pateador con ayuda del Punk llamado Harry ayudaban a Hiruma a levantarse y evitar que apoyara la pierna en el suelo.

En seguida Mamori llego con los profesores y un botiquín de emergencia intentando hacerle un vendado decente mientras Sasune llamaba una ambulancia, posiblemente se le habría infectado el corte.

Los demás curiosos se acercaron a ver que pasaba, pero los profesores los ahuyentaron ordenándoles que fueran a los autobuses de inmediato. Unsui se acerco y vio a su hermano que observaba a distancia donde estaban atendiendo al rubio, con una expresión que nunca había visto en Agon, dolor y arrepentimiento, cuando llego hasta su hermano este le miro con la mirada vacía, sustituida por el brillo de una culpabilidad abrasadora que le dejaba sin palabras.

─Yo…yo no quería que…él no…-dijo por lo bajo el rastas mirando el suelo, como un niño al que han regañado.

Unsui tomo el papel de hermano y padre, que en este momento necesitaba su gemelo pequeño y le paso un brazo por el hombro en un abrazo tranquilizador, frotándoselo intentando calmarlo. No sabía porque Hiruma era tan importante para Agon, pero ahora lo era para él, porque, si Agon se ponía así por alguien, es que de verdad su hermano quería a esa persona, por muy loco o malvado que fuera, agradecía que hubiera sacado a luz la emoción de la culpa que su gemelo nunca había dejado ver.

─Tranquilo, Agon, ese tío es muy fuerte no le va a pasar nada-dijo con aire animador, a pesar de que él no era precisamente una persona que sirviera para animar.

Agon miro hacia donde estaba su basu…su rubio, lo vio con una expresión dolorosa y sin embargo se estaba guardando todo el dolor para que no le vieran así de débil…

─Ojala que tengas razón…Unsui…

Su gemelo abrió los ojos sorprendido…ese rubio si tenia que ser importante para Agon, porque le había llamado por su nombre.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Este capitulo-que no es el mejor del mundo ¬¬U- esta dedicado a una nueva comentarista que, te respondo, sí, seguire haciendo fics de AgoHiru hasta llegar a 100 y quizás más n.n

¡Este capitulo esta dedicado a ti konekidpheles disfrutalo! xD

Cap.12. ¡Si lo siento es para que me perdones, no para que me mates!

Trago duro, estaba nervioso, nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Pero la mirada verde penetrante, llena de furia, justo cuando empezaron a…bueno, Hiruma no se negó en ningún momento, no le dijo que no, hasta le correspondió. Entonces, joder, ¿porque tuvo que dejarse llevar por los celos otra vez?

Tuvo que hacerse el valiente y saltar de las rocas, lo único que buscaba era que Hiruma se fijara en él. ¿Era tanto pedir que el rubio tuviera ojos solo para él? Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, a que todos los cumplidos, todas las miradas, todo lo que pudiera hacer brillar a otros, que le hiciera brillar a él…y ahora había encontrado a alguien, distinto, no le veía como los demás, en vez de llamarle genio, le llamaba idiota, en vez de decirle que tenía talento, le decía que se fuera a tomar por culo, en vez de recompensarle con dinero, le pegaba unos tiros de múltiples armas ocultas a la vista, sin importar quien estuviera delante. Hiruma era su lado contrario, bueno no mucho, los dos poseían un sádico sentido del humor, les encantaba que los demás les temieran, eran parecidos y diferentes a la vez, y esas diferencias hacían que sintiera aún más, ese apego hacia el rubio, que su pecho latiera con rapidez cuando esos inusualmente distantes ojos se posaban en él. Era un genio, un favorecido por los dioses, todo lo que quería lo tenía, sin embargo, no conseguía a ese demonio, a un rubio un poco…demasiado…extremadamente…que estaba peor que todo un manicomio junto, vamos.

Pero era esa locura, ese descaro y arrogancia, la que le hacían perder la cabeza. Un físico delicioso, una mente privilegiada, y un carácter que ningún ser vivo podría descifrar, Hiruma era un misterio, pero eso era lo que le hacía interesante, un misterio resuelto no tiene gracia, pero ahora mismo, había metido la pata. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? El viejo de mierda había dejado claro que no sentía nada por Hiruma, incluso algún chivato de esos le confirmo que su relación era completamente fraternal, incluso más que con el gordo por lo visto esos dos se conocían desde pequeños, cuando el rubio ingreso en el internado y nadie le hacía caso. Había descubierto que, Hiruma, cuando llego tenía nueve años, y que intentaba escapar cada dos por tres, un día según lo que le dijeron, se subió al muro del internado intentando saltarlo, pero llego el viejo y le pregunto qué hacía, entonces por lo visto Hiruma se resbalo y se torció el tobillo. Musashi se pasó todo el tiempo con él en la enfermería y le espero para cuando salió del despacho del director anterior, se hicieron amigos desde entonces. Una historia conmovedora, pero era por eso que sentía que a lo mejor Hiruma acababa enamorándose de ese viejo, que tuviera que aceptar una verdad que no quería.

Miro la puerta de la enfermería tragando saliva, si ahora cruzaba esa puerta…

De repente un Unsui en miniatura vestido de angelito apareció en su hombro derecho, luego un Hiruma vestido de rojo con cuernos y rabo con tridente en el izquierdo.

Unsui: ¿A qué esperas para disculparte por tu conducta?

Agon miro al angelito, que parecía un poco…bueno, con ese vestido cualquiera parecería maricón…

Hiruma:¡Bah! ¿Por qué ibas a disculparte? Tuve lo que me merecía, fui un cobarde, ahora entra ahí y fóllame, jodido rastas-dijo el mini Hiruma demonio sonriendo moviendo las cejas con complicidad.

El Unsui gruño.

Unsui:¡Tú no eres el verdadero Hiruma! Solo tomamos estas formas para que se le haga más fácil saber que tiene un ángel de la guarda y un demonio.

Hiruma: ¡Tú a callar, mariquita!-le pincho con el tridente en el costado, haciendo que el otro diera un saltito-Vamos, Agon, sabes perfectamente que quieres darme por culo tan fuerte que grite tu nombre hasta que me quede mudo-dijo de forma sensual, volviendo a mover las cejas de forma insinuante.

Agon se sonrojo pensando en esa imagen tan provocadora…luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando aclarase su mente.

─A ver, si sigo tu consejo…-miro al Unsui-¿Hiruma me perdonara por haberle lanzado de un acantilado?

Unsui: No lo sé, Agon-kun, solo sé que es lo correcto-le regalo una encantadora sonrisa.

─Y si me quedo con el tuyo…-miro al Hiruma.

Hiruma: Tienes polvo asegurado.

Unsui: Agon-kun, por favor, no hagas caso a este mal educado. Piensa con la cabeza, no con esa cosita que tienes ahí abajo.

Hiruma: Joder, que pesado, ¿No tienes ningún pinocho por ahí del que ser la conciencia o qué?

El ángel fulmino con la mirada al del hombro izquierdo.

Unsui: Agon, tú tienes sentimientos por Hiruma-san, repito, el que apesta a azufre que tienes en el hombro izquierdo no es el Hiruma autentico, somos producto de tu imaginación, para que te sea más fácil distinguir lo bueno y lo mano.

Hiruma: Le doy la razón en eso-se apoyo en su tridente-Tío, llevamos 19 años esperando que dejes de ignorarnos, hasta ahora no teníamos curro porque no pensabas las cosas como ahora.

Unsui: Y con la crisis de trabajo que hay hoy en día, hasta para ser vuestra conciencia cuesta pillar puesto.

Hiruma: Eso es muy cierto, si hasta Johnny Deep se quedó sin demonio porque no había nadie cualificado, la mitad están en el paro o por ahí.

Agon se tapo los oídos y cerro con fuerza los ojos.

─¡Un momento! Me estáis confundiendo más en vez de ayudarme o desgraciarme-miro a Unsui-A ver, se supone que en los dibujitos esos de los cojones, el ángel y el demonio son la imagen de la misma persona, ¿Por qué tú vas de Unsui y ese de Hiruma?

Unsui se rasco la calva, un poco inseguro de responderle.

Unsui: Buenoo…veras, admitámoslo, Agon-kun, tú de ángel no pegas…nada.

El rastas miro al demonio, apoyado en su tridente miandose las garras, cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraban solo se encogio de hombros.

Hiruma: En mi caso, uno, estas jodidamente obsesionado conmigo, con Hiruma quiero decir. Y dos, a ti los cuernos, la capa, el rabo, el pincho y sobre todo el rojo, no te pega. Este color me favorece más a mí-sonrió mostrando sus colmillos-Y bueno, con mi consejo, ya sabes, placer, goce, etc…con el suyo, ¿qué crees que pasara? El de ahí adentro es lo más parecido a un demonio que existe en este planeta, si te pones en plan Romeo…

Unsui: ¡Oh por el amor de dios! Los dos sabemos que siempre funciona.

Hiruma: Con las mariquitas como tú quizás-se burlo.

Y empezó otra pelea. Pero Agon cogiéndoles a los dos tomo una decisión.

─No me quedo ni con uno ni con otro, hare lo que quiera, pensando yo solo sin que la imagen en miniatura de mi hermano con un vestido y la del tío que me gusta me den por culo-declaro seriamente.

Hiruma: Pse, ¿Lo ves como al final acabaremos en el paro?-le dijo al ángel señalando a Agon.

Unsui: Bueno, piensa que a lo mejor un día nos vuelve a necesitar-sonrió esperanzador.

Hiruma: Corta el rollo, mariquita. Si no nos necesita en 19 años más, nos van a echar a la calle.

Unsui: ¿Por qué me llamas siempre mariquita?-pregunto ofendido cruzándose de brazos.

El demonio rebufo.

Hiruma: Porque llevas vestido y tienes voz chillona.

Unsui: ¡No es un vestido, es una túnica! ¡Y no tengo voz chillona!-grito rojo como un tomate del esfuerzo.

Agon los miro levantando una ceja con una gota en la cabeza, ¿Tan locos estaban en ese internado que en menos de un año ya le habían contagiado? Simplemente les dijo que se fueran, y el demonio pinchando al ángel en el trasero, desaparecieron los dos, el Unsui en una nube blanca y el otro en una roja. Quedándose a solas, por fin decidió entrar, no necesitaba a dos bichos alados para que le dijeran o aconsejaran que hacer, él era un genio de 100 años que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Con confianza renovada fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse que, también abriendo la puerta, estaba el rubio, un poco más y podrían haberse llegado a dar, simplemente se quedaron mirando, uno sorprendido y el otro confuso de que decirle exactamente.

─Basu…

─¿Qué haces aquí?-corto tajante y frío el rubio.

Agon lo miro, iba vestido normal, con su ropa veraniega, a diferencia de la gran venda que había en su pierna herida que le llegaba hasta el tobillo, se apoyaba en un bastón de madera, aparentemente débil pero la forma en la que lo apretaba el rubio le dio a entender que si a Hiruma se le cruzaban los cables podría golpearlo sin parar siquiera. Trago saliva antes de renovar su estúpido careto que ahora, seguramente se veía como el de alguien idiota que no sabe que decir-aunque esa fuera la verdad y solamente la verdad-.

─Maldita basura, solo quería saber si estabas muerto o no.

─Pues ya ves que no, voy a seguir jodiéndote una buena temporada, siento desilusionarte, ¿querías algo más o solo vienes a tocarme los cojones después de casi matarme?-en lo absoluto, bajo ningún concepto, Hiruma estaba enfadado (¬¬U)

Agon frunció el ceño.

─No quería que te pasara esto.

─Ya, bueno, lo que sea. Te dije que no quería, ¿pero tu minúsculo y estúpido cerebro lo capto? Háztelo mirar, jodido rastas creo que eres como un daltónico que en vez de confundir colores confundes palabras-quiso irse pero el rastas le cogió de un brazo, no muy fuerte.

─¿Por qué mierda estas tan enfadado? Los siento, ¿vale? ¿Estas contento? Yo Kongo Agon te he pedido perdón.

─Lo dices como si fueras alguien importante-le exploto el chicle en la cara.

¡Ding! Ahí estaba, el Hiruma capaz de tocarle los cojones a Agon con su actitud de "Que me importa un huevo lo que digas, no eres el centro del mundo" que siempre que hablaron usaba, la misma que enfadaba pero que hacía que Agon sintiera la necesidad de comerle la boca al rubio, solo para demostrarle que sí que era importante.

Le aprisiono contra la pared, mirándole cara a cara. El rubio ni se inmuto, tenía esa capacidad de no solo ocultar sentimientos, si no de no dejarse amedrentar por nada ni nadie, y menos ese jodido rastas.

─¿Qué he de hacer para que dejes de joderme con tu actitud?-pregunto seriamente, (Traducción del idioma Agones, quiere decir, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones pero más a lo idiota orgulloso )

Hiruma entrecerró los ojos, antes de sonreír mostrando sus colmillos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿¡CÓMO COJONES SE DEJO CONVENCER PARA ESTO?!

Agon tenía el rostro sonrojado, estaban en una de las salas del sótano que antes eran aulas. Uno de los lugares preferidos del rubio para estar tranquilo y crear jugadas de futbol, la antigua aula de música, a la que de vez en cuando bajaba y mientras trabajaba en las jugadas tocaba algún instrumento o cantaba algo en voz baja. Agon se miró en el espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido de sirvienta extremadamente corto de color fucsia, con diadema con fresitas, mallas oscuras y zapatos de tacón. Hasta la ropa interior, era de mujer, no sabía por que accedió, Hiruma solo le pidió que se lo pusiera y otras cosas.

─¿Sales de una vez?-pregunto Hiruma desde detrás de la puerta.

─¡Cállate basura!-gruño avergonzado.

─Oh, por favor, ¿no eras tú el que me ha dicho que te dijese lo que quería? Bueno , pues ahí lo tienes, ya te lo he dicho cien veces solo estamos tú y yo aquí abajo, nadie se atreve a venir sabiendo que estoy yo-dijo, rodando los ojos, ya un poco fastidiado.

─Solo salgo me ves y me cambio.

─No, no, no, tienes que hacer eso que tú ya sabes-se escuchó como se reía.

Tragando saliva suspiro, apretando los puños, juraba que si después de esto, Hiruma no quería echar un polvo lo mataba, esta vez lo tiraría a las rocas más puntiagudas que encontrase. Tomo aire y…salió de la habitación, poniendo la música esa que se ponen en los puticlubs, empezó a moverse de espaldas al rubio de forma sensual, poco a poco quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en bragas y sostén oscuros con las mallas y los zapatos de tacón, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero hizo lo que Hiruma le explico, puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza moviendo las caderas en forma circular, levantando tentadoramente el culo. La risa estridente de Hiruma paro su baile erótico, al girarse abrió los ojos como platos, el rubio tenía encendida una web cam, y había grabado en video todo, antes de que se acercara, el rubio le dio al botón enviar a vete a saber quién. Furioso, le agarró del cuello de la camisa levantándolo, mirándolo con ira y ganas de matar, pero el inocente y pequeño piquito en los labios de Hiruma lo detuvo, el rubio enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sonriéndole.

─Tranquilo, jodido rastas, he distorsionado tu cara para que no sepan que eres tú- explico luego su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos se pusieron rojos-Si me vuelves a hacer algo o me vienes con tus putos celos, tengo el video original guardado, aunque me rompas el portátil mil veces, seguiré teniéndolo y lo enviare a todo el mundo para que vean lo sexy que estas de maid, kekeke…

─¡Maldito demonio, te voy a…!

Chu~

Joder, Hiruma lo desarmaba con un simple beso, esta vez, suave pero que invitaba a que fuera más salvaje. Puede que hubiera hecho el ridículo, pero al menos, Hiruma volvía a estar en paz con él.

TBC….

Capitulo posdata Xd

Vease a un mini Hiruma demonio con un Unsui áneglito, en un banco, siendo ignorados por las personas, con un cartel que decía:

"Estamos en paro, sin curro, buscamos a cualquiera que quiera tener conciencia que page bien y no sea un idiota, por favor, póngase en contacto con nosotros desde Fanfiction por la creadora de este puto fic de mierda, llamada Alvissaoikitsunechan alias puto zorro azul"

Unsui: Oye, creo que no nos van a coger para trabajar ¬¬

Hiruma: ¡Calla mariquita, algún gilipollas caerá, ya lo veras!

Unsui: ¿Te das cuenta que el cartel es incluso más alto que nosotros? ¬¬U

Hiruma: ¡JODER! ¿¡Y SE SUPONE QUE TÚ ERES EL QUE SIEMPRE ANIMA A LA GENTE?!

Unsui: ¡Pero si es que no nos ve nadie de lo enanos que somos! Ò0Ó

Hiruma: ¡Pues saco el altavoz!

Unsui: Ten cuidado no sea que te aplaste ¬¬

Hiruma: Cállate mariquita con vestido, ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH IDIOTAAASSSS BUSCAMOOOSSS CURRROOOOO DE CONCIEENCIAAAAAA!

Unsui: Gracias por leer este fic tan raro salido de la mente de esta autora tan inusualmente loca Por favor, dejad review y si podeís, buscadnos un curro como conciencias, es que hoy en día nadie piensa con la cabeza.

Hiruma: ¿Tenemos que despedir ya el capitulo?

Unsui: Sí T.T

Hiruma: ¡Vale, adiós jodidos lectores y lectoras, os deseo un infierno hasta el próximo capitulo!

Unsui: No le hagáis caso, es que es un poco maleducado

Hiruma: ¡BYE BYE PUTO MARIQUITA YA-HA!

(Sonido de explosión)


	13. Chapter 13

Este capítulo, posiblemente el más largo de el Internado de los locos, esta dedicado exclusivamente a Vegetanime y todas sus amigas, que, os habeís visto esas canciones, ok, pues espero que este capitulo sea el más divertido de todo el fic.

Tambien se lo dedico a una fan, que me hace sonrojar con sus amables palabras n\\n gracias Konekokidpheles

Disfrutadlo tod s de corazón! TWT

Cap. 13. El musical.

Ya habían pasado unos meses.

El internado había recuperado su curso constante, a lo que podríamos llamar rutina diaria de peleas, castigos, risas y muchas más cosas que pasaba en un sitio repleto de pobres estudiantes que se tenían que joder e ir a clase en verano. Aunque claro, por supuesto, todavía tenían una gran deuda que pagar con servicios a la comunidad, la de la casa rural de campo, en la que rompieron muebles, objetos importantes, lo dejaron todo patas arriba y hasta drogaron algunos que deberían estar completamente borrachos, a la pobre cabra, sí, una joya de internado.

Mamori se dejo caer en la silla giratoria, solo para darse el gusto de sentarse por primera vez. Había estado arreglando un montón de papeleo sobre la renovación de los impuestos anuales, estaban casi en números rojos, apenas sí podían seguir alimentando a los internos y a los otros con comida sana que ayudara en el metabolismo y no supusiera nada malo. Las facturas de luz y gas no se quedaban cortas, a este paso en invierno tendría que poner velas para calentar las aulas.

─¡Ayyy si es que a lo mejor no tendremos dinero ni para las velas!-se desesperó la directora dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados por delante.

─No es para tanto, Mamori-san-intento animar Sasune que cargaba unas cajas.

─Estamos en números rojos, Sasune, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de no preocuparnos-dijo desde su posición sin moverse-No sé de donde sacaremos el dinero para pagar las facturas…

La peliverde pensó un momento antes de que, una bombillita apareciera arriba de su cabeza y se iluminara, atrayendo a unas moscas las cuales mato la chica con un libro encima de las cajas que traía, las que dejo en el suelo para acercarse a Mamori sonriente.

─Podríamos vender las armas de Hiruma-kun, total, se las requisamos siempre, alguna tendrá de recambio…

─¿Y eso tendría que alegrarme? ¬¬

Sasune fue hasta, el "escondite de las armas" el cual habían invertido meses en conseguir un lugar seguro, desde que era pequeño, el rubio llevaba armas de fuego encima, por lo que cuando se las quitaban de algún modo al día siguiente ya no estaban. Tras comprobar los sitios más insospechados, Hiruma acabo recuperando todas y cada una de sus armas a lo largo del tiempo que Mamori estaba de directora, pero, poniendo punto y final al asunto de cómo esconderlas, encontraron un escondite inusual que ni siquiera la mente del rubio podría imaginar. ¿Qué porque no castigaron a Hiruma por recuperar sus armas sin permiso? Fácil: Pues porque no tenían pruebas de que fue él-aunque estaba clarísimo-justamente el día en que le iban a castigar vino un inspector del ayuntamiento y al ver que regañaban a un chico de haber traído armas al internado, que se las quitaran y las recuperara, quiso saber si tenían pruebas. Podrían haber dicho que sí, pero el muy astuto demonio no dejo ni una sola huella ni indicios de que él entro en los sitios donde las escondían, o sea, que Hiruma nunca, puso un pie en esos lugares aunque ellas sabían perfectamente que sí, sin pruebas no podían acusarlo, aun recordaban esa sonrisa amplía demoniaca que puso cuando el inspector se fue dejándolo a él como ganador de ese duelo, sí, ese rubio les declaro la guerra desde ese momento-bueno, la verdad desde que Mamori fue nombrada directora y Sasune su ayudante-. La peliverde abrió la compleja cerradura con una contraseña que NADIE en es este mundo conocería aparte de ella, ni siquiera Mamori, el caso es, sí podían vender las armas ganarían dinero suficiente para pagar las multas, total, tendrían al menos 145 o más armas ahí metidas. Pero dejó escapar un grito, ahogado cuando vio que no había nada más que unas telarañas y polvo, se dejó caer en el suelo, ese…ese…¡Ese demonio se la había vuelto a jugar!

Mamori suspiro, ¿Y que se esperaba? Siendo Hiruma del que hablaban ya haría bastante tiempo que las quito, y ahora venía la gran pregunta que la directora se conocía como si fuese su rutina diaria.

─¿Cómo lo ha hecho?-pregunto la peliverde llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

─Sasune, no preguntes cosas que nunca tendrán respuesta-se levanto de la silla-A más, ¿Cómo pensabas vender armas sin tener permiso? ¿Qué quieres, que la gente crea que somos vendedores de armas a contrabando o algo así?

Sasune negó con la cabeza, pero era tan frustrante. No lo de las armas, sino el hecho de que estaban en la ruina total…

─¿Y sí cerramos el internado?-pregunto con un poco de miedo.

Mamori abrió los ojos mientras miraba por la ventana. Era una solución, podrían conservar el trabajo o encontrarlo, los chicos y chicas irían a mejores sitios, donde les proporcionarían comida sana, buena educación, y…Dejo de pensar al ver a, los chicos del equipo de futbol americano, estaba el rubio y sus amigos, entonces la directora vio algo que no vio nunca, algo que solo ella percibía por su instinto, Hiruma estaba sonriendo. No una de sus sonrisas locas, una sonrisa feliz...si cerraba el internado, los internos menores de edad, tendrían que distribuirse según el dictado del ayuntamiento y del ministerio de protección al menor, lo que significaba una cosa:

Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, todos…Todos los internos se separarían. Estaba al caso de muchos casos, sobre todo estaba al caso del rubio el cual miro el expediente hace pocas semanas, quería descubrir el porqué de esa conducta y lo descubrió…en su expediente dejaba claro que…Hiruma no era huérfano en sí, tenía un padre con vida, sin embargo este renegó de la custodia de su hijo y prácticamente lo abandono. Todo eso tras la muerte de su mujer, el hombre no supero la pérdida, y estaba todo el día trabajando sin ocuparse siquiera de su hijo, llego el día que despareció dejando al niño solo en la calle, porque había vendido la casa sin decírselo siquiera. A más, según el expediente, su padre no se llevaba bien con su hijo, tenían el mismo carácter y temperamento, y sobre todo sabía que lo golpeaba en muchas de sus peleas. Yuuya, el padre, dejo claro que nunca quiso un hijo, el embrazo de su mujer fue accidentado, y lo que hizo que Mamori, odiara a ese hombre fue que le dijese a su hijo que él nunca quiso que Hiruma naciera, que era un estorbo y que fue su culpa que su mujer muriera al dar a luz. Hiruma vivió con un hombre que no le quería, no conoció a su madre, y fue abandonado cruelmente sin apenas ropa ni un sitio al que ir, si le trajeron al internado fue a la fuerza y tras tres días de búsqueda, porque el rubio no quería ir a ningún sitio. Hasta ese día que Mamori leyó el expediente, se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era culpar a un niño de querer ser feliz a su manera, Hiruma no tenía a nadie adulto que se ocupara de él, solo tenía a Kurita y a Musashi, ellos dos fueron la cuarta pata de una mesa que solo tenía tres, si ahora cerraba el internado los separaría, sería como quitarle al rubio lo único que le hacía feliz. Y no solo Hiruma, los Punks del grupo de Punks, ellos tampoco tenían a nadie a parte de sus amigos, Sena, que nunca tuvo amigos hasta ahora y menos algo a lo que aficionarse, al equipo de futbol americano. Desde la ventana vio su sonrisa y su alegría, jugaba al futbol americano con sus amigos, ahora un incluido Monta, muchos de los internos eran huérfanos sin nada a lo que aspirar, o sin nadie que les diera apoyo. Con una sonrisa dulce, acaricio el reflejo del rubio en la ventana, una sonrisa que cualquier madre daría a un hijo cuando está herido y quiere que se sienta mejor.

No lo iba a hacer, no iba a cerrar el internado.

─Si lo cierro, les privare de lo que les hace felices…-susurro la directora.

─¿Eh?

Mamori se giro para sonreírle a Sasune.

─Soy una directora, mi objetivo no es solo que el internado rinda bien, sino que tengo que hacer felices a los alumnos. Si cierro el internado, les robare su felicidad, y eso nunca me lo perdonare-se llevó un puño al pecho-Yo Mamori Anezaki, no dejare que este internado desaparezca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unsui respiro tranquilo, solo, en su habitación. No sabía porque, pero últimamente Agon estaba de buen humor, no se peleaban, no se metía en líos, ni siquiera ligaba con chicas –cosa que era lo más extraño del mundo pero bueno-. Lo malo es que no estudiaba mucho, por no decir nada, cuando había algún examen siempre quería repasar con su gemelo menor, pero este miraba por la ventana distraído, y siempre a la misma hora se iba.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla giratoria. No había duda de lo que le sucedía a Agon, ese idiota se había enamorado, y no parecía darse cuenta de la diferencia de desear a alguien y de enamorarse. Sonrió, adivinaba perfectamente quien era la persona de la que estaba colado.

Hiruma sin duda era un chico atractivo, loco, cruel, malvado, camorrista, psicópata, yankee de las armas, terrorífico…Pero todo eso o la mitad lo tenía también Agon, eran polos opuestos e iguales a la vez, pero si ese rubio había hecho perder la cabeza a su hermano debería ser porque tenía algo especial, estaba seguro de que, sin duda, esos dos o acababan en el altar o viviendo juntos, a los dos les gustaba el futbol americano, puede incluso que llegaran a jugar alguna vez en el mismo equipo, todo podía pasar en ese mundo, sobre todo porque, cuando Agon quería a algo o a alguien se aseguraba de tenerlo. Si quería que Hiruma estuviera con él, sin vacilación, el rubio estaría a su lado, el problema era que ellos tenían 19 años, el año siguiente ya no estarían en el internado, y Hiruma tenía 17, le faltaban 3 años, en 3 años todo podía cambiar, su hermano podría enamorarse de otra persona o…

Justo entonces entro Agon por la puerta, dejándose caer en la cama con un careto serio. Llego el momento hermano mayor que pregunta siempre a hermano menor que pasa, entonces hermano menor manda a la mierda a hermano mayor y hay bronca entre ellos.

─¿Qué pasa Ag…?

─El año que viene, quiero sacar a la basura de aquí-dijo sin preámbulos.

Unsui se rasco la calva, perdido en las palabras de su hermano sin llegar a entender a que se refería.

─Oriéntame un poco-pidió.

Agon chasqueo la lengua molesto, como si con lo que había dicho tendría que ser suficiente.

─La basura, el rubio, Hiruma-contesto molesto.

─…..Oriéntame un poco más.

─¡El año que viene nos iremos, y yo quiero que mi basura se venga con nosotros para estudiar en mi misma universidad!-grito sentándose en la cama, ya un poco enfadado.

Unsui abrió los ojos, uno, ¿Había dicho Mi basura? ¿Acaso esos dos estaban saliendo? Y dos, ¿Se refería a que quería adoptar al rubio para sacarlo o algo así por el estilo?

─Agon, ¿Te estas oyendo? Mira no sé, que clase de relación tienes con Hiruma-san, no me importa, sabes que no tengo ni voz ni voto en ese tema porque eres libre de estar con quien quieras. Pero piensa en unas cosas, la primera, nuestros padres, si supieran que estas con un hombre, les darías un disgusto, tú eres el genio de nosotros dos, que supieran algo así…Y dos, no tenemos autoridad para adoptar a Hiruma-san, son nuestros padres quienes deben hacerlo, y dime, ¿crees que lo van a hacer?

Agon gruño molesto.

─Tienen dinero suficiente-contesto.

─El dinero no importa, si ellos no quieren adoptarlo no lo harán-contradijo sabiendo que estaba cabreando a su hermano-No puedes tener todo lo que quieras siempre, Agon, a más en el hipotético e inexistente caso de que aceptaran adoptar, sabes que Hiruma pasaría a ser como nuestro hermano adoptado, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a decir que serías novio de alguien que es tu hermano?

─Ya verás cómo lo conseguiré-se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta-Y no será mi hermano, de todas formas llevara el apellido Kongo igualmente…

Esas palabras confundieron a Unsui, acaso…

─¡¿Quieres casarte con él?!-también se levantó alterado, lo que faltaba por oír.

Agon sonrió con arrogancia.

─Por supuesto, no dejare que nadie me robe a mi basura-con eso se fue.

─¡Agon espera!-abrió la puerta.

Pero como la otra vez, su hermano ya no estaba, genial, no solo sería como tener un hermano, sino que tendría a Hiruma de cuñado…esto ya era demasiado estrés para su mente alborotada de problemas y exámenes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estúpido hermano mayor, ¿No podía darle la razón y ya está?

Simplemente estaba cabreado porque sabía que el tiempo se le acababa, cuando cumplieran los 20 podrían salir del internado. Por supuesto ya sería mayor de edad, pero la ley de esa cuidad dejaba claro que a partir de más de 21 se podía adoptar, por lo que él tendría que esperar un año más para llevarse al rubio. Y eso era algo que no quería, en un año podían pasar muchas cosas, y los celos se apoderaban de su cuerpo con la sola idea de dejar al rubio solo -solo significa sin que lo tuviera al lado las 24 horas del día- ahora que eran novios, al menos eso dejaron claro, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ningún idiota intentara cortejar a su basura, no era solo por Musashi, ahora se había enterado de que Rui, el de cara de lagarto, daba inusuales miradas a Hiruma. Un chivatillo del cual no diría el nombre, le confirmo que hace dos años que Hiruma convirtió en esclavo a Rui, y desde entonces al principio el ojos dorados no se sentía atraído en realidad odiaba al rubio, pero poco a poco se notaba que fue no solo cogiéndole cariño, sino hasta el punto de desearlo sexualmente, aunque sabía que el rubio era un imposible para él. Puede que eso es lo que le daba al lagarto más morbo y excitación por igual, saber que nunca lo iba a tener le hacía desearlo más. Si tan solo pudiera arrancarle esos ojos dorados de la cara, ya no se preocuparía de que le diera esas miradas a SU basura y sentir perfectamente ese deseo.

Le importaba una mierda si las chicas se enteraban de que le gustaba el rubio. A él no le iban los hombres, así de claro, Hiruma era la única excepción que hacía, y pretendía sacarlo de allí fuera lo que fuera.

Ahh…pero mierda, que ahora no sabía qué hacer, había ido a su habitación para que su hermano le apoyara o le echara un cable, pero debería haber supuesto que Unsui no quería saber nada de sus temas. Ahora no solo estaba enfadado, sino que aburrido y con mal cuerpo, se detuvo un segundo antes de sonreír, mientras caminaba a vete a saber dónde.

Lo busco en su habitación, en el patio, en el club de futbol, en el comedor, en su clase. Nada, hasta que al final se acordó de donde tenía que ir para encontrarlo, bajo hasta el sótano, las antiguas aulas y lo encontró donde se esperaba que estaba, en la vieja aula de música, antes de poder entrar se detuvo y paro el oído, se escuchaba como…música, suave, y de repente una voz empezó a cantar, sabía que era él, pero, joder, esa voz era también suave como el ritmo de la música, baja, como si no quisiera ser escuchada, pero sobre todo sensual, y la imagen del rubio, vestido con su ropa de deporte (no el uniforme de los devil bats, sino el pantalón chándal y la camisa roja de mangas cortas, para los que lo confundáis u.u) subido a lo que parecían cajas con instrumentos, semi a oscuras, apoyado en la pared cantando tocando un bajo, con los ojos cerrados con confianza, joder, estaba para comérselo. Al principio tarareaba, luego pareció cantar suavemente un "Let me fly" o algo así, pero no había duda alguna, Hiruma tenía una voz hecha para cantar, profunda y suave, para hipnotizar al que la escuchaba, nada en comparación con lo salvaje que parecía cuando no cantaba, esta era la faceta "relajada" de Hiruma.

El rubio dejo de tocar cuando vio que Agon le miraba desde la puerta. Aparto el instrumento a un lado, con cuidado a diferencia de las miles de cosas que apartaba sin miramiento alguno solo para echarle un vistazo al rastas que por lo visto hoy dejaba ver su look gotico, todo de negro.

─¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, jodido rastas?-pregunto inocentemente.

Agon entro, cerrando la puerta con pestillo desde adentro, por si algún idiota quería escuchar su conversación. Se acerco hasta sentarse enfrente del rubio, a pocos metros encima de un piano viejo, se estiro un momento antes de responder.

─Estaba aburrido.

─¿Y qué?-respondió alzando una ceja mientras sacaba su portátil de una bolsa.

El otro arqueo una ceja.

─Pse, pues que tú eres lo más raro que hay aquí para mirar. Y, una cosa, ¿siempre llevas esa cosa a todos lados?

─Sí-fue la simple respuesta, antes de que le mirara-En serio, ¿No tienes a nadie con el que entretenerte un rato? Estúpidos amigos, perras idiotas muertas por uno de tus huesos, tu hermano….

─De lo que has dicho, no tengo, estoy aburrido de ellas, y ya estado con él para irme peor de lo que fui.

Hiruma no respondió, simplemente abrió un par de ventanas y tecleo a la velocidad de la luz. Impulsado por la curiosidad, Agon se sentó al lado del rubio para mirar lo que hacía, había iniciado sesión en una página de futbol americano, los videos subidos por aficionados de los partidos de Seibu, Ojou, y los de Poseidón, luego abrió otra ventana donde había una tabla de estadísticas, la cual leía mientras tecleaba en otra ventana abierta. Para Agon todo lo que hacía era extraño, pero se interesó por la ventana de estadísticas así que simplemente la empezó a ojear. Los dos sumidos en un silencio, no se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, ni cuando Agon se apoyó en la pared semi tumbado con la espalda de Hiruma en su pecho mientras el rastas le envolvió la cintura con los dos brazos sin apretar, los dos ahora mirando uno de los videos aficionados, el de Seibu.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que, puede que en algunos momentos, podían estar juntos sin hablar, mirarse o follar, tranquilamente, solo estando juntos como ahora. De vez en cuando uno de los dos comentaba algo, Hiruma solo decía o predecía lo que podía pasar, haciendo que Agon se sorprendiera de que su predicción fuese verdad. Cuando el partido acabo vieron otro más y el último, acabando así su sesión de perder clase, porque se habían pasado de la hora de descanso, y ya habrían perdido una o dos horas, así que, ¿Para qué ir a clase? Lo que ahora molesto un poquito a Agon fue que tenían que romper esa cercanía porque el rubio iba a levantarse para hacer vete a saber que, así que, siendo más rápido le quito el portátil dejándolo a un lado mientras volteaba al rubio para que quedaran como antes pero cara a cara.

─¿Qué se supone que haces, jodido rastas?-pregunto desconfiado, pero no se resistió ni intento apartarse.

Agon sonrió con arrogancia.

─¿Aaahhh? ¿No es obvio?-se burlo antes de subirlo un poco para darle un lametón suave en los labios-¿No quieres desconectar un rato para divertirte, basura?

Hiruma le miro con su acostumbrada frialdad, pero sonrió como si le estuviera dando permiso. El rastas, complacido por esa reacción, intercambio posiciones dejando al rubio acostado debajo de él, mientras, lentamente le subía la camisa hasta el pecho y llevaba su lengua al estómago un poco marcado por los músculos del entrenamiento, el demonio rubio cerro los ojos, disfrutando de esa sensación de calor y hormigueo que recorría su sistema nervioso. Da igual cuantas veces se lo negara, Agon era un experto en dar placer y lo había comprobado en todo este tiempo que pasaron a ser "novios" porque la palabra de verdad la hacía dar arcadas de lo cursi que sonaba, sin embargo, no podía negarse a darle ese capricho al rastas después de que le hubiera hecho aquel striptease vestido de maid. Más que excitarlo, lo que hizo fue romperse la caja a carcajadas, por lo visto Agon no había hecho eso en su vida y la primera vez fue más al estilo de lo he visto hacer en la tele, que no ensayado.

Las manos fueron subiendo hacia arriba, para acariciar esa suave piel, causándole agradables sensaciones al dueño de la misma. Los dedos se paseaban por el pecho del rubio, llegando a rozar los botones que se iban endureciendo a cada roce.

Hiruma jadeo entrecerrando los ojos y mirando el techo, ¿Por qué le gustaba que ese idiota le tocara de esa manera? Los años de hormonas reprimidas, de entrenamiento y desconocimiento del campo sexual menos por las clases que daban, hacían de Hiruma un poco inexperto, aunque supiera como hacerlas, su principal problema era la falta de práctica después de todo esta era la primera vez que tenía un novi…dejémoslo vosotros ya sabéis que palabra es-ya que a Hiruma le costaba decirla por lo cursi que sonaba-, pero él no quería quedarse atrás, así que se levantó y sentándose le subió la camisa al rastas para morder el pecho. Agon echo atrás la cabeza, una mezcla de dolor y placer se apodero de él, de una forma que sabía perfectamente que su miembro estaba endurecido.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su juego alguien llamo a la puerta, sobresaltándolos.

─H-Hi-Hiruma-san…-se escuchó la voz de alguien atrás-L-la di-directora Aannezaki ha d-dado la o-orden de que to-todos los estudiantes del iiinternado vaayann a l-la sala de t-teatro-informo nerviosa la voz.

Hiruma no se movió del sitio, solo suspiro contra la piel de Agon causando que a este le diera un escalofrió delicioso, sin embargo sabían que deberían esperar para seguir su juego.

─Ya voy-contesto sin ganas el rubio, sin mencionar un Vamos, porque entonces delataría a Agon, y sabía que al rastas no le haría gracia que la gente cotilleara con rumores raros. El informador no se movió del sitio, como si estuviera paralizado, acabando con la paciencia de Hiruma, este con una pistola disparo al lado de la puerta sin darle a esta-¡FUERA!-rugió.

Se escuchó como el informador gritaba y corría por su vida despareciendo dejando una gran nube de humo. El rubio fue a coger su bolsa de deporte, pero Agon le cogió de la cintura para voltearlo y besarlo, aunque el rubio rompió el beso para darle una clara mirada de "Ahora no" y se dirigió a la puerta, el rastas soltó un bufido antes de seguirle con las manos en los bolsillos. "Me cago en Anezaki" pensó mientras, para alejar a cierto lagarto y otros que quisieran acercarse, agarro al rubio volteándolo de nuevo, antes de que este preguntara Agon le mordió el cuello con fuerza, lamiéndolo y chupándolo, para dejar una marca roja en este muy visible. Hiruma se tocó el cuello, mirándole con odio, aunque Agon se giró y empezó a caminar, pero pudo ver el ligero sonrojo en los pómulos blancos del rubio, arrancándole una sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya todos en la sala de teatro, usualmente usada como sala de reuniones en la que normalmente solían ir solo para navidades en caso de que la directora les soltara el rollo navideño y a los internos les dieran un pequeño regalo de navidad, cosa que ya era mucho pedir que te dieran un par de calcetines. El caso era, la sala, no tenía más luz que la del escenario, por lo que los asientos de delante estaban más iluminados, los del medio semi y los del final no se veían ni con camisas blancas. Los del final eran los que mejor se lo pasaban precisamente, pero por supuesto tenían un profesor al lado para vigilarlos, aunque para desgracia del profesor fue Juaquines el de la última fila, y este no se veía con nada.

Hiruma se sentó al lado de Musashi en la fila del medio, dando a la pared derecha. Prefirió un sitio oscuro para que nadie viera la marca roja del rastas, pero no iba a sentarse al final, primera porque ni Musashi ni Kurita estaban allí, y porque al final se sentaban normalmente los grandes, o sea, Agon. Y sabía perfectamente, porque es que lo sentía en la piel, que ese idiota le estaba mirando, tenía su vista pegada al cogote, si no fuera porque le tenía amenazado con lo del video, lo más probable es que se hubiera sentado cerca de él o al lado.

Como la directora todavía no había salido al escenario, los alumnos se dedicaban a hablar animadamente, se oían gritos, risas, murmullos entre los gritos, y otros sonidos un poco extraños que ni yo misma se definir. Así que, el pateador se giró a hablar con Hiruma, ya que Kurita estaba unas filas más adelante, falta de espacio era la respuesta.

─Oye, rubio, ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos con una media sonrisa.

─Pues, ayudando a las hermanas de la santa caridad a proclamar el amor y la paz mundial al mundo, con tal de ayudar a los más desafortunados-contesto poniendo las manos juntas y con un aro en la cabeza, que rápidamente se rompió en mil pedazos ganándose la mirada molesta del rubio-si es que ya no hacen estas cosas como antes.

─Sera porque a ti no te pega ni con cola ¬¬

Hiruma se rio mientras se acomodaba en el asiento poniendo los pies por encima del de delante, por supuesto la fila de delante estaba vacía, se fueron en cuanto vieron el arma del rubio sobresalir de la bolsa. Musashi le imito, total, ya que estaba libre…

─En serio, ¿Dónde estabas?

─En el sótano, viendo los partidos y las estadísticas de Seibu, Ojou y Poseidón-respondió, era verdad, a medias, pero era verdad.

Entonces Musashi se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenía el cuello enrojecido, instintivamente le acaricio la herida con la yema de los dedos sobresaltando al rubio.

─¿¡Qué haces, jodido viejo?!

─¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

─Nada.

─Mentira-declaro-¿Qué coño te ha pasado, Hiruma?

─¡Te he dicho que nada!-gruño mostrando los dientes en una mueca.

─¡Y yo te digo que mientes y que me digas la verdad!-le imito, aunque teniendo en cuenta que los dientes del rubio eran afilados en cuanto a miedo se refiere…

Antes de que pudieran proseguir su disputa, Anezaki carraspeo llamándoles la atención a todos los alumnos. Dejaron el tema zanjado por el momento, aunque Musashi miraba a Hiruma por el rabillo del ojo, no le gustaba nada esa marca, parecía como si fuera…si era eso, quien fuera que se la pusiera se había pasado, no solo porque parecía que marcaba a un animal sino porque sabía que al rubio ahora mismo esa marca debería de estar escociéndole, por el color y el tacto no era de ni siquiera una hora, entonces el rubio le había mentido con lo del sótano. Sus sospechas de quien podría haberle hecho le hizo mirar discretamente hacia atrás, no se veía nada por lo oscuro que estaba, pero lo sabía, dos pares de ojos oscuros, ocultos tras las gafas, le estaban mirando. El aura de Kongo Agon, parecía querer matarle, Musashi gruño enviándole su mirada más enfadada, no le importaba que ese rastas se metiera con él, pero no iba a dejar que hiciera daño a Hiruma, estaba enterado de su relación, el mismo rubio se lo dijo, y aunque no estaba convencido de que deberían estar juntos solo apoyo a Hiruma con su decisión. Ahora se arrepentía de eso, porque ese capullo había herido al que consideraba como un hermano, él y Kurita eran su única familia y no permitiría que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño a ninguno, menos un rastas celoso y posesivo de mierda como ese.

Mamori volvió a carraspear para silenciar todos los murmullos que se oían de fondo. Tras tomar una bocanada de aire y relajarse empezó a hablar.

─Alumnos internos y no internos-comenzó-Hoy os he reunido aquí para daros buenas y malas noticias, antes que nada debo deciros, que puede que estas noticias os disgusten, pero espero poder solucionarlo. La mala noticia, es que estamos sin fondos, en números rojos, queda poca comida y ya nos han llegado las facturas del agua, gas y luz, desgraciadamente no podemos pagarlas y…a este paso tendremos que cerrar todos los clubs y hasta el internado.

Un alboroto de exclamaciones y quejas empezó a formarse. Hiruma, Musashi y Kurita abrieron los ojos incrédulos, ¡¿cerrar el club de futbol americano!? Ese club había sido su sueño, tras lograrlo, apenas si tuvieron algunos jugadores para los primeros partidos, tras las derrotas, la impotencia y que al final quedaran ellos tres, su sueño de ir a la Christmas Bowl este año podía cumplirse, con Sena, Monta, y algunos que se iban apuntando después de ver el partido contra Ojou, por fin su club estaba empezando a ir bien. Hiruma apretó el agarre del brazo de la butaca, no solo eso, si cerraban el internado…

Compartió una mirada con Musashi y con Kurita que se giró para verlos…

Si cerraban el internado, los separarían a los tres, la probabilidad de que alguno de ellos fuese al mismo centro era nula, y no sería lo mismo si uno se quedaba solo aunque los otros dos estuvieran juntos. Para Musashi eso sería como romper una familia, para Kurita seria romperle el corazón que durante años de soledad y burlas logro sanar gracias a esos dos, y para Hiruma, de repente, no pudo evitar recordar aquel día…se quedó solo, preguntándose una y otra vez en su mente infantil, "¿Por qué papa no me quiere?" "¿Por qué me ha abandonado?". Si les separaran, "será como si me abandonaran otra vez" pensó inevitablemente, tragándose el amargo sabor de boca que subió por su garganta.

Agon casi arranco el brazo a la butaca, ¿cerrar el internado? Si eso sucedía, enviarían a su rubio a alguna parte desconocida. No, y una mierda iban a hacer eso, Unsui le detuvo de levantarse e ir a por la directora, pidiéndole que se sentara y se tranquilizara.

Anezaki pidió que se tranquilizaran para que el tan ansiado silencio se hiciera presente.

─Por favor, sé que esto es duro de asimilar, pero quiero intentar ofrecer una solución-ante eso, todos dejaron de murmurar, ni siquiera parecían que respiraran, todos escuchando atentamente-Hoy, he ido a hablar con el alcalde, para pedirle por favor, una subvención anual que nos ayude a superar esta crisis y a prepararnos por si apareciera otra-explico quitándose un poco de sudor de la frente-Él ha aceptado ayudarnos, a cambio de algo.

El silencio de todos daba a entender que querían saberlo, pero como siempre, hay un listillo o listilla que se levanta y dice:

─¿Y qué quiere ese palomo?

─Pues, para empezar, siéntate Filadelfio-regaño, este se sentó soltando un taco-Bueno, por lo visto va a venir a Japón un empresario muy importante americano, que cerrara un trato de más de 200 millones de dólares valorados en yens, siempre y cuando quede satisfecho del patrimonio japonés-suspiro-Para eso, un grupo de actores japoneses junto con alcalde acordaron hacer un musical de una obra famosa americana, en tal caso, como el empresario americano trae a sus hijos de cinco y ocho años, a estos les gustaba el Rey León, una película de dibujos animados americana muy famosa. Iban a interpretar el musical dentro de una semana, pero…Los actores se pusieron enfermos, todos, por comer en un catering con marisco pasado, los médicos dicen que hasta dentro de un mes no se recuperaran.

Las risas no se pudieron contener, la imagen de tíos y tías poniéndose verdes por comer pescao era simplemente tronchante.

─¡Chicos no os riais que es serio!-regaño Sasune para todos, cesando las risas.

Ahora Mamori sonreía, parecía con eso habían conseguido bajar la tensión de los chicos, ya no parecían tan preocupados.

Y de nuevo…

─¿Pero qué quiere el alcalde con lo del Rey León ese?

Un cállate Filadelfio se escuchó por toda la sala de teatro, y este, muy ofendido lo que hizo fue sentarse brazos cruzados y ponerse una bolsa en la cara con agujeros en los ojos, así evitaría que el tiraran cosas por precaución.

─Bien, pues como los actores están enfermos, necesitan actores japoneses que canten, actúen y bailen-ahora venía la parte difícil-Y…como nosotros tenemos el numero perfecto de actores…

En seguida todos lo pillaron.

─¿¡QUIERE QUE SEAMOS NOSOTROS LOS ACTORES DE LA OBRA?!-gritaron todos levantándose del asiento, incrédulos.

Mamori se tapó los oídos por el grito.

─Tranquilizaos chicos-dijo Sasune tomando el micrófono-Mirad, estamos en una situación crítica, bastante ha hecho ya nuestra directora haciendo ese trato para que vosotros os quejéis-suavizo el tono de voz-Chicos y chicas, os lo rogamos, solo tenemos una semana para ensañar, prepararlo todo, el musical será en el teatro Kotaku Shmarleine, nosotros solo seremos los actores, coro, y maquillaje con ayuda de algunos voluntarios del ayuntamiento.

─El internado depende de sí podemos complacer a ese empresario americano, que vea que podemos imitar obras, aunque esta sea de dibujos e infantil…que vea que los japoneses somos también buenos actores, y sobre todo-sonrió a todos con confianza-Que podamos salvar el internado, ¿Qué me decís, queréis intentarlo?

Todos guardaron silencio, mirándose entre ellos, no sabiendo que decir, unos empezaron a hablar.

─Pero tenemos poco tiempo-dijo uno.

─Algunos no sabemos nada sobre eso del Rey león-otro.

─No sabemos actuar.

─Otros apenas podemos cantar bien o decentemente.

─¿Qué hay del vestuario?

─¡ES IMPOSIBLE!-gritaron algunos.

Mamori agacho la cabeza, todos tenían razón, había actuado por una corazonada, sin pensar siquiera si podría hacerlo o no, el deseo de salvar el internado era…

─Ke, ¿Ya os habéis rendido sin empezar siquiera?

Todos miraron hasta donde estaba el rubio, casualmente el único sentado, con una mirada decidida.

─Pero Hiruma-san no podemos, es poco tiempo y…

─¿Qué te dije una vez, maldito enano?-Miro a Sena con frialdad-Mientras el porcentaje de la victoria no sea 0, aún queda esperanza-se levantó subiéndose al sillón-¡Oídme bien jodidos cobardes! ¡Sois unos cagaos de mierda que solo sabéis quejaros! ¡¿Es así como queréis avanzar en esta puta vida, agachando la cabeza y pidiendo disculpas?! ¡Sois patéticos!-salto de la butaca para quedar en mitad del pasillo señalando a Anezaki-¡Tú! ¡Jodida directora! ¿Sí participo en esta mierda, este puto internado seguirá abierto?

Mamori trago saliva, sorprendida y casi paralizada por esos ojos verdes llenos de rabia. Pero con confianza, asintió.

─Vale, pues yo me apunto a esta mierda-declaro, dando un paso adelante.

Todo el resto se quedaron mirando al rubio como si fuera un suicida, pero, con una sonrisa, Musashi y Kurita fueron hasta Hiruma poniéndose a cada lado, dando a entender que ellos también querían participar, luego les siguió Sena, Monta, Suzuna, Taki, Danny, El Punk llamado Earl, Rui, poco a poco fueron sumándose todos, incluidos Unsui y Agon, quien miraba al rubio con una sonrisa, "Esto parece la escena de una película de esas estúpidas" se burló el rastas, pero, sinceramente, se sentía un poco…orgulloso de su rubio.

Sasune y Mamori compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa dulces.

─Entonces id a descansar, mañana arreglaremos el tema de que papel toca a cada uno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1er día de ensayo.

Ya por la mañana todos estaban en la sala de teatro, esperando a la directora y a los profesores para repartir los papeles. Esa semana y hasta que todo eso terminara, no harían clase, ni actividades extraescolares, todo rodaba entorno al musical.

Musashi, Hiruma y Kurita junto con Sena, Monta y Suzuna hacían un corro por el medio. Hablaban de qué clase de papeles habían en la obra, como era de esperar miraron al rubio, como era el que más cosas sabía, a más que si era por un empresario americano la posibilidad de chantajearlo era de oro, lástima que Hiruma no podía acceder a los datos porque estaba demasiado ocupado jodiendo con su novi…con Agon o entrenando, o durmiendo de lo agotado y de cómo le dolía el culo.

─El Rey León es una jodida película de dibujos animados, que se les ocurrió hacer tras estudiar el comportamiento, metabolismo y ciclo de vida de los animales de áfrica, no la he visto nunca pero creo que va de que un león destinado a ser rey pierde a su padre y su tío le roba el puesto-explico encogiéndose de hombros Hiruma.

─En la obra hay un cuerpo de baile, el coro, los actores que se moverán un poco a la ora de bailar, los narradores y los personajes de fondo-comento el pateador-Con suerte nos tocara hacer papeles pequeños.

La directora y Sasune les hicieron ponerse por filas, mientras Mamori iba colocando los papeles, los cuales pensó detenidamente por la noche quedándose hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Agon sonrió con arrogancia, de seguro el papel protagonista era para él, ¿Quién mejor para ser un Rey León?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya con los papeles dados les dieron unos minutos para descansar y leerse el guion.

─¡Esto es una puta mierda!

─Tranquilízate, Agon, ha sido mala suerte y…

─¡Cállate Unko-chan, no sé cómo puedes hacer del protagonista si ni siquiera tienes pelo!-gruño sentado cruzándose de brazos, molesto.

Unsui suspiro mientras se iba, había intentado calmarlo, después de todo estaba que echaba humo, literalmente. A Agon, tras decirle a la directora que le diera el papel protagonista de Simba grande, esta entrecerró los ojos y tras una sonrisa falsa le dio el papel…de Pumba, un jabalí. A él, de verdad, esperaba algo pequeño, quizás de coro, baile…pero le toco lo que menos se esperaba, hacer el papel que quería Agon, aunque por una vez se sentía bien, porque había conseguido algo que Agon no, técnicamente era una victoria en sus miles de derrotas por superar a su hermano.

Sena suspiraba cansado y deprimido, entonces, Suzuna se acercó patinando y sentándose a su lado.

─¿Qué te pasa, Sena?

─Ah, nada, Suzuna-le sonrió-es que me ha tocado un papel un poco...mal pensado para mí sobre todo con ese de Scar-miro a quien se refería.

Suzuna vio a Rui que peleaba con Sasune sobre porque le tocaba hacer del malo, y esta simplemente le decía que dejara de quejarse que no le iban a cambiar el papel, ella se rio dándole una palmadita a Sena en la espalda.

─Bah, no es para tanto, ¿Quién te ha tocado?-pregunto interesada moviendo los pies de un lado a otro.

(Suspiro por parte de Sena)

─….Zazu, el tucán mensajero…-dijo con desanimo (Ok, una cosa, yo es que soy muy vaga y muy olvidadiza, porque se me ha olvidado buscar como se escriben los nombres del Rey león, así que intentare hacerlos lo más parecido posible ) luego miro a Suzuna-¿Y tú?

Suzuna se levanto alzando el puño hacia arriba en señal de victoria.

─¡YA~! ¡Soy la chica del león, Nala! Pero solo de pequeña la Nala mayor la hará Kamiki Okawa, esa de ahí-señalo a una chica de pelo rubio corto, de ojos negros y mirada desinteresada.

Sena sonrió, feliz por la chica, al menos ella no tendría que soportar a Rui de Scar, porque si ya estaba enfadado ahora después…justamente le pregunto a Musashi, que pasaba por ahí con Kurita y Monta que papeles les habían tocado a ellos.

─A mí me ha tocado hacer de la hiena tonta de las tres principales-sonrió felizmente Kurita.

─A mí también me ha tocado hacer de hiena de las tres principales-respondió Musashi apoyándose en la pared.

─¿Y tú Mon-Mon?-pregunto Suzuna.

Monta gruño, que harto estaba de que la peliazul lo llamara así, pero Sena le calmo.

─Yo hago de…Rafiki…el mono ¬¬

Los demás se rieron, es que era tan obvio que le iban a dar ese papel. Entre sus risas, Suzuna se dio cuenta de una cosa, con la mirada busco a su hermano, pero no le veía por ningún sitio…

─Ya~, ¿Y mi hermano idiota?

─¡AHAHA! ¡HELLO MY SISTER! Yo hago también de una de las tres hienas principales-dijo apareciendo de la nada haciendo posturitas y girando con la pierna hacia arriba.

(Gota general)

─Oh, una cosa, ¿Y Hiruma-san?

─A Hiruma le han puesto en el coro, Sena-kun -contestó Kurita-Me pregunto como le ira…

─Teniendo a Mamori-san como directora, ya me imagino ¬¬U -dijo Musashi con una gota en la cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

─Por el amor de dios, Hiruma-kun, canta bien eres uno de los coros principales, se te va a oír más a ti y a los de tu lado que los demás, al menos haz el esfuerzo-regaño Mamori cruzada de brazos.

Sasune se encargaba de poner la música, en el coro habían 24 personas, y se distribuyeron según los que cantaban mejor o peor, el rubio estaba en la primera fila ya que, gracias al chivatazo de que cantaba bien, Mamori pensó en usar su voz para tapar las demás, ahora estaban ensayando la primera canción, el ciclo sin fin, pero el rubio no paraba de cantar lo que quería.

─Lo que pasa es que no entiendo ni lo que canto-se excuso molesto-Yo no hablo africano, ¿Cómo quieres que pronuncie bien el jodido Embanaiwakbaranadad…? ¡Lo que sea esto!

─Solo, canta la letra.

─Cántala tú, no te jode-respondió molesto.

─¡A mí me hablas con respeto, Hiruma!-le regaño enfadada por la conducta del rubio-Dios, si es que tendría que haberte dejado de animal de fondo o algo así…

De repente, Juaquines vino corriendo, jadeando y agachado intento hablar. Mamori pidió un poco de agua a Sasune para que el joven profesor pudiera recuperar el aliento, una vez renovadas sus inexistentes fuerzas, pudo conseguir que al menos un poco de voz saliera.

─Te…Tenemos un problema-tosió un poco-Uno de los actores principales se ha caído por la escalera.

─¿¡Como?! ¡No puede ser, solo es el primer día y ya tenemos una baja!-se desespero Mamori-¿Quién era?

Juaquines le enseño la hoja de papeles y le señalo quien. Mamori suspiro, pero luego de mirar bien un nombre abajo del de la lista, no pudo evitar que su "Lado maligno" apareciese, girándose al ahora intentando pronunciar esas palabras africanas rubio, le sonrió de la mejor manera posible.

─Hiruma-kuuunn~

Hiruma puso los ojos desconfiados, ese tono de voz no le gustaba nada, nada de nada…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

─¡¿Por qué le has tirado por las escaleras?!

─¿¡Aaaahh?! Ha sido un accidente-contesto con una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa.

Unsui se desespero, esto no podía estar pasando, el internado en una crisis de que solo ese musical podía salvarles y va su hermano y tira por las escaleras a uno de los actores, solo porque era cansinamente pesado, y que cuando hablaba se le escapaba un poco de saliva, eso no debería ser tan malo como para actuar de esa manera tan infantil. Pero Agon estaba cabreado, él no quería esa mierda de papel, podría simplemente no hacer esa obra, pero sabía que cierto rubio le amenazaría con el video que guardaba en un lugar desconocido o peor aún, algo muchísimo mas terrible.

Que no tuvieran sexo.

Dio un respingo, no quería imaginárselo. Él deseaba a Hiruma de esa forma, pero sabía que si el rubio no quería, lo único que podría hacer para que lo hiciesen seria violarlo, lo que le saldría más caro aún de pagar, no solo con el video, el rubio acabaría matándolo de verdad si se atrevía a jugársela de esa manera.

Mamori llego sonriente, diciéndole a Unsui que se fuera con Kamiki para que se prepararan el papel y, ya que se supone que en la obra son novios que se conocieran para familiarizarse y que les saliera mejor el papel. Luego miro a Agon con una amplia sonrisa.

─Agon-kun, ya que nos hemos quedado sin un Timón porque se ha caído por la escalera, te he puesto un nuevo compañero-dijo felizmente.

El rastas simplemente, sin importarle que fuera una mujer quería matarla, es que su minúsculo cerebro femenino no entendía que no quería hacer esa obra, que no quería a ningún Timón ni ser el Pumba de los cojones y mucho menos cantar esas estúpidas canciones y sin…

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, su Timón, resultaba ser un rubiales de ojazos verdes, orejas largas y puntiagudas, con cuatro pendientes, dos en cada oreja de plata circulares, vestido de negro al completo y con una sonrisa de loco. Sí, Hiruma había pasado de ser corista a ser un suricato cantante que se ajunta con jabalí, desde luego que cosas pueden pasar en este mundo de mierda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2º día de ensayo.

─A ver, preparaos para hacer la escena de Scar, Zazu y Mufasa, repito, Scar, Zazu y Mufasa, a escenario-dijo con un micrófono Sasune.

Los actores, obviamente sin el disfraz, se subieron al escenario. Mamori dio el acción cuando Sena y Filadelfio, al que le toco hacer de Mufasa, se pusieron tras las cortinas, dio la orden a un profesor de que bajara la luz de los focos y que solo se iluminara a Rui, o sea Scar.

Con la última orden de, puedes empezar dado por Mamori, Rui carraspeo aclarándose la garganta y cogiendo al ratón de laboratorio que le habían prestado mientras se tumbaba en el suelo.

(N/A: Por falta de memoria y espacio en el fic, disculpadme si el guion es un poco diferente del de la película )

─La vida no es justa, ¿verdad que no? Yo nunca llegare a ser Rey…y tú…tú nunca veras la luz de un nuevo día, Adie…-fue a abrir la boca pero el ratón le mordió la mano y se escapó-¡AAAHH! ¡Me cago en tos tus muertos rededor de mierda!

Mamori le regaño.

─Bien, vamos otra vez, esta vez no le aprietes mucho o te volverá a morder, Rui-dijo Mamori-y…¡Acción!

Rui volvió a coger al ratón y a pasárselo de una mano a otra.

─La vida no es justa, ¿verdad que no? Yo nunca llegare a ser Rey…y tú…tú nunca veras la luz de un nuevo día, Adie…

Sasune le dio la señal a Sena para entrar.

─¿No te enseño tu madre que no se juega con la comida?

─¿¡Eeeehhh?! ¡¿Qué dices tú de mi madre enano de mierda?!-se levantó Rui dispuesto a golpearlo, siendo parado por la escoba de Mamori.

─¡Rui, que es el guion! ¡No habla de tu madre de verdad sino la de Scar!-dijo logrando separarlos-Venga, otra vez, y por favor, Rui, no te equivoques ni te salgas de tus casillas.

Murmurando molesto, Rui volvió a su posición con el ratón y Sena aun muerto de miedo regreso detrás de la cortina, aunque no sabía dónde tenía más miedo, con Rui o con Filadelfio.

─Escena de Scar, Zazu y Mufasa, ¡Acción!

─La vida no es justa, ¿verdad que no? Yo nunca llegare a ser Rey…y tú…tú nunca veras la luz de un nuevo día, Adie…

──¿No te enseño tu madre que no se juega con la comida?

Rui disimuladamente soltó al ratón.

─Oh, Zazu, has hecho que se vaya mi comida.

─Mejor, no te la mereces después de no haber asistido a la ceremonia, como hermano del rey, deberías haber estado allí.

─¿Ah sí?-se lanzo encima de Sena y haciendo ver que se lo metia en la boca, obviamente el Sena de verdad estaba oculto, se dio la vuelta.

Sasune le hizo una señal a Filadelfio de que entrara.

─Scar-intento hablar con una voz solemne.

Rui se giro diciendo algo parecido a un ¿Sí?

─Suéltalo.

Haciendo ver que lo escupía, Sena apareció de donde estaba oculto, mojado un poco con agua para que pareciera saliva.

─¿Dónde estabas, hoy era la ceremonia?

─Oh, ¿Era hoy? Que despistado…-hizo ver que arañaba el suelo mientras Sasune ponía el sonido de arañar una pizarra-Se me debe de haber ido la cabeza.

─Despistado o no, tu deber era estar en primera fila-dijo Sena poniéndose delante de Filadelfio.

─Estaba en primera fila, hasta que nació esa bola de pelos.

─Esa bola de pelos es mi hijo, y tu futuro rey.

─Pues vale, me importa un huevo-dijo Rui dándole la espalda.

─¡ALTO! Rui, no puedes inventarte una frase-dijo Mamori sentada.

─Pero es que no me acuerdo de lo que tenía que decir ahora-se quejo.

─¡Para eso esta el guion!-dijo desesperada-Tomaos unos minutos de descanso y leeros el guion para aprendéroslo luego.

Los tres suspiraron cansados antes de coger el papel y leerlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4º día de ensayo.

Tras ensayar las canciones del ciclo de la vida, voy a ser rey león y preparaos para que quedaran bien , finalmente llegaba el turno del rastas y el rubio para ensañar. Los dos estaban sentados juntos en las butacas mientras esperaban que la escena de los ñus acabara, casualmente, Musashi desde las cortinas podía verlos a los dos hablar animadamente, cuando alguien se equivocaba en el guion se reían, aunque le pareció un poco extraño cuando, de repente Agon le susurro algo al oído al rubio, quien estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el rastas casi apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, los dos con las piernas sobre el asiento de delante como si estuvieran en su casa, Hiruma se rio poniendo los ojos en blanco, vete a saber porque, pero debería ser por lo que sea que Agon le susurro.

Cuando acabaron la escena de la persecución del Simba pequeño, quien era un chico de la edad de Sena, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, Mamori cogió el micrófono.

─¡A ver, escena de Timón, Pumba y el Simba pequeño, repito, Timón, Pumba y el Simba pequeño, a escenario!

Con pocas ganas, los dos demonios se levantaron de las butacas subiendo al escenario. Según las indicaciones de Mamori, el Simba pequeño tenía que tumbarse en el suelo, haciendo ver que estaba muerto, y lo que sorprendió tanto a Agon como a Hiruma es que Mamori les dijo que, como tenían que interpretar la película, Hiruma debía subirse a caballito encima de Agon para espantar a los buitres. Antes de empezar la escena, dejo que practicaran un rato eso de subirse a caballito y moverse, el rubio se cayó un par de veces, otras era Agon y Hiruma podía salvarse saltando o simplemente los dos se metían una ostia.

─Bien, preparados, ¡Acción!

Los que hacían de buitres se pusieron alrededor del Simba pequeño. Entonces, cuando Sasune les dio la señal Hiruma se sento en los hombros de Agon y este le agarro las piernas, fueron corriendo hasta los buitres solo para tropezarse y caerse encima de estos.

─¡Alto! Pero bueno, no hace falta que corráis a toda prisa, solo moveros ligeritos-suspiro Mamori-Otra vez, pero no corráis tanto.

Nuevamente se volvieron a colocar, y tras la señal lograron llegar hasta los buitres para hacer ver que los ahuyentaban.

─¡Fuera bichos, largo de aquí, fuera!

─Timón, mira lo que he encontrado.

─Vamos a ver…-se agacho para levantar el brazo del Simba pequeño-Bah, si es solo un cachorro de león.

─¡Parad! Hiruma-kun, no te lo inventes, di lo que pon en el guion-regaño la directora.

Hiruma se miro el guion antes de guardarlo soltando un suspiro molesto.

─¡Ah, es un león! ¡Corre Pumba, corre! ¬¬

─Hiruma-kun, si es posible, no uses el sarcasmo-dijo con una sonrisa falsa y una vena en la cabeza la directora.

─Lo que quieras, jodida Anezaki-pudo escuchar la maldición que soltó la directora.

─Empecemos de nuevo, preparados, ¡Acción!

─¡Fuera bichos, largo de aquí, fuera!

─Timón, mira lo que he encontrado.

─Vamos a ver…¡Ah, es un león! ¡Corre Pumba, corre!

─Tranquilo Timón, si es un león chiquitito.

─Si bueno espera a que crezca y ya verás que bocao más chiquitito te va a dar-comento Hiruma rascándose la oreja.

─Si me muerde le rompo los dientes.

─No tienes huevos.

─¿Aaahhh? Eso ya lo veremos.

Mamori grito agarrándose los pelos, desesperada.

─¡¿PERO ES QUE NO PODEÍS SOLO SEGUIR EL GUION SIN INVENTAROS NADA!?

─Ja, espera a que cantemos el Hakuna Matata-comento Agon.

─Yo eso no lo canto ni en broma-gruño Hiruma.

Mamori se puso cara a cara con Hiruma mirándole a los ojos.

─Si no cantas BIEN el Hakuna Matata, te juro Hiruma que cierro el club de futbol aunque el internado se salve, ¿Esta claro?

─…Sí, mi jodido sargento ¬¬

─Oye, basura, ¿Cuántas canciones tenemos que cantar?

─3, estoy dudando si la peor es la segunda o la última.

─¿Cuál es la segunda?

─La noche del amor ¬¬

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6º día de ensayo, penúltimo.

Lo tenían todo preparado, las canciones, el vestuario, maquillaje, solo estaban ensayando algunas escenas.

Agon y Hiruma se dedicaban a estudiarse el guion juntos y a intentar cantar las canciones sin sentir que el orgullo se les iba cuando lo hacían. Sena y Suzuna, por extraño que parezca estaban hablando animadamente, hasta podría decirse que coqueteaban y todo. Rui se peleaba con Filadelfio por su escena de cuando Scar tira a Mufasa…etc.

Mientras tanto Unsui, aprendiéndose su guion, no se dio cuenta de que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con Musashi que le sonreía.

─¿Necesitas ayuda con tu guion?-pregunto amablemente.

─N…No. Gracias-no supo porque la voz no le salía correctamente, solo carraspeo un poco-Aunque tengo el guion más largo yo…

─¿No te gusta ser el prota?-pregunto sentándose a su lado.

─Por supuesto, pero…mañana es el día y yo…

Musashi le puso una mano en el hombro.

─Hey, tranquilo, lo harás bien-sonrió animador-Después de todo tu eres el que más se esfuerza siempre.

─Yo…no quiero hacer sombra a nadie-se encogió de hombros, un poco distante.

─No le haces sombra a nadie-miro a su hermano-Tu gemelo, el rastas ese, míralo, esta tranquilo porque le ha tocado un papel pequeño, y porque esta con el rubio. Sí él, que canta canciones cursis con Hiruma, esta tranquilo, tú que no cantas casi nada, y estas rodeado de gente que te apoya lo conseguiras.

Unsui se sonrojo por esas palabras, pero no dudo en asentir sonriente.

─Gracias, Gen-san.

Musashi abrió los ojos sorprendido de que dijesen su nombre, y por una vez se sonrojo porque lo llamaran de otra forma, se rasco la cabeza riendo.

─Jujuju, casi se me olvida que ese era mi nombre. Unsui-le llamo-Buena suerte, mañana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7º día, finalmente el músical.

Mamori estaba nerviosa desde su asiento, no paraba de mirar hacia arriba a donde se sentaba el empresario americano con sus hijos y el alcalde. Ya hacía una hora que había empezado el musical, recordaba las palabras que le dio a sus alumnos, todos vestidos, los leones iban con unas mallas color ocre como la camisa, a Unsui le pusieron una peluca roja, y con el maquillaje se arreglaban muchas cosas, a Rui, que hacía de Scar le hicieron ponerse maquillaje para que su piel quedara morena, al menos cuando le toco cantar preparaos no desafino…

Ahora iban por la parte en la que Simba grande volvía a casa.

Kamiki (Nala): Mira, Simba, como nuestro reino se ha convertido…en esto.

Unsui (Simba Grande): ¿Nala? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías irte es peligroso…

Kamiki (Nala): ¿Peligroso? Ja, me rio en la cara del peligro jajaja. Y no vengo sola, Simba.

(Aparecen Timón y Pumba, descripción, Timón-Hiruma-, va disfrazado con un traje estilo de bebe-no sé si se les llama bodis o monos- apretado de color claro, con rayas en la espalda, las manos oscuras y la punta de los pies, las orejas largas maquilladas de negro, un punto negro en la nariz y una cola unida al traje. Pumba-Agon-Vestido igual que Hiruma con un traje al estilo bebe marrón oscuro, rabo de jabalí, guantes con forma de pezuña, nariz de cerdo y los colmillos con una dentadura tipo vampiro pero solo de abajo)

Unsui (Simba):Gracias, muchas gracias…pero ahora debo enfrentarme a Scar…

Hiruma (Timón): Has visto la de hienas que ay ahí…hienas, odio a las hienas…

Unsui (Simba): Tenemos que distraerlas como sea…

Hiruma (Timón): ¿Y que quieres, que me ponga falda y baile el Hula-hula?

++++++pausa para cambiar de escenario+++++

(A ver, los que habéis visto a Timón en la peli, sabéis como baila, entonces, imaginaos a Hiruma bailando así xD)

─Preparado, jodido rastas-dijo el rubio mirando el escenario.

─Solo si esta vez, no me das un guantazo en la boca como en Hakuna Matata, y no me digas que se te escapo la mano o te…¡Mmmmp!

Hiruma le metio la manzana en la boca.

─Tú solo calla, tumbate que ya hare yo lo demás, kekeke…

++++++++++++++++Vuelta al escenario+++++++

Las hienas están tumbadas en el suelo, disfrutando de una tranquilidad hasta que…

(Múscia)

Hiruma (Timón): ¡Uaau! Tienes hambre, quieres carne cruda pa' comer~

Toma un poco de jamón, ¡verás qué gran placer!~

Grasa de verdad. Buena calidad. ¡Muestra tu mejor voracidad!~

¡Haaaay chuletas!~

Agon (Pumba) : Yob, yob, yob.

Hiruma (Timón) : ¡Tieeeernas! ¡Frescas!~

Agon (Pumba): Yob, yob, yob.

Hiruma (Timón): ¡Paaaaata negra!~

Agon (Pumba): Yob, yob.

Hiruma (Timón): ¡Es un cerdo de verdad!~ ¡Uh!

(Hienas persiguiendo a Timón y a Pumba)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos estaban en su camerino, algunos sentados, otros de pie, sudando, habían acabado la obra y estaban cansados. La tensión y el nerviosismo se respiraban en el aire, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, habían trabajado mucho para la obra, mejorado su condición vocal, aprender a bailar…

Agon y Hiruma estaban sentados juntos en una parte un poco apartada, pero no demasiado. Casi apoyados el uno el otro, Hiruma aun llevaba la falda de hula-hula, la flor y el collar, Agon jugueteaba con la manzana tirándola de un lado a otro. Sena, Monta y Suzuna estaban sentados juntos en el suelo sin saber que hacer, no decían nada, Kurita estaba con Taki y Unsui con Musashi, también en silencio.

La gran tensión desaparecio cuando Mamori entro por la puerta del camerino. Todos de inmediato se pusieron de pie, con el corazón en la mano.

Mamori les miro antes de sonreírles.

─Al final…hemos hecho lo que hemos podido….-se seco las lagrimas.

Los alumnos se miraron con temor, acaso, ¿al empresario no le gusto la obra? Estaban por gritar, llorar y demás cuando Sasune hizo sonar un silbato de fiesta.

─¡QUE ES BROMA LE HA ENCANTADO!-grito Mamori feliz-Dice que los japoneses tenemos mucho sentido del humor, y que lo hemos bordado. El alcalde acepta financiarnos, ¡EL INTERNADO SE HA SALVADO GRACIAS A VOSOTROS!

Todos gritaron alegres celebrándolo, algunos abrazándose y llorando, otros riéndose bailando, saltando corriendo. La reacción de Agon fue levantar al rubio por la cintura y besarlo con pasión en los labios siendo correspondido por la misma intensidad, fuese por la pasión o la felicidad de saber que el internado no se cerraría, Hiruma correspondió el beso con fuerza y ganas, abrazándose a su cuello. Nadie vio el beso de ellos dos, todos estaban demasiado ocupados para pararse a mirarles, menos una persona, Musashi, inconscientemente sintió que el pecho se le oprimió al verlos.

Era una señal, Hiruma había crecido lo suficiente para cuidarse por sí mismo, ya no necesitaba un hermano mayor…

TBC….

Lo siento mucho, no he puesto más que una escena T.T quería poner al menos tres, pero cuanto más le daba vueltas a la cabeza me di cuenta de que si llego a poner la noche del amor o Hakuna Matata Agon y Hiruma me matarían, por hacerles pasar tal vergüenza, ahora, quiero haceros una pregunta querid s lector s, que canción hubiera sido más humillante para Agon y Hiruma:

A-Hakuna Matata.

B-La noche del amor.

C-Hula-hula.

Respondan a estas preguntas y en el próximo capítulo hare un capi extra mostrando la escena de la canción que hayáis elegido por mayoría. Con la letra entera cantada por estos dos demonios y si tenéis petición de vestuario solo escribidlo en el review junto con la respuesta n.n

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	14. Chapter 14

Capi cortito por falta de experiencia de escribir la pareja MusaUnsu

Disfrutad.

Cap.14. El lado bueno de los dos Dragones.

Ya todo arreglado en el internado, con la subvención prometida, pudieron permitirse el lujo de remodelarlo un poco. Los que compartían habitaciones-algunos-pudieron disfrutar de una sola, por desgracia para algunos-el pobre Punk que le tocaba compartir habitación con Kurita-no tuvieron esa suerte. Unsui ahora disfrutaba de una habitación para él solito, ya que Agon estuvo de acuerdo en separarse, y aunque el rastas intento, por no decir que se cago en todo, cuando Anezaki le negó que le destinaran al ala de los huérfanos.

Definitivamente, Agon y ese rubio yankee de las armas eran uña y carne. Si no estaban juntos al menos una vez al día, su hermano ya le estaba montando el circo de los celos, que si a lo mejor estaba con ese lagarto que recientemente parecía fijarse en el rubio, que si estaba con un guaperas de esos raros que suele haber en los internados, que si estaba con Musashi-kun…

Suspiro, la más normal era la última, según el criterio del rastas, su mayor peligro era Musashi-kun. Lo dudaba, últimamente él se estaba entrenando con Musashi-kun por las tardes, le gustaba el futbol americano, lo adoraba, por eso, aunque un jugara en los Devil Bats, Kurita-kun y Musashi-kun le dejaron practicar con ellos. Aunque pocas veces podía entrenar, ya que cierto demonio ahora con un equipo completo o semi completo, estable vamos, hacía que todos sus integrantes cayeran al suelo, con el alma literalmente saliéndoles del cuerpo, reventados a más no poder. Y aún creía que Hiruma sería capaz de atrapar sus almas en un infierno aún peor que el del mundo de los vivos, sí, en lo que se refiere a maldad y ser un cabrón de cuidado, su hermano y ese rubio, eran idénticos.

Apartando ya el tema de su hermano y su novio psicópata, sí, parecía ser que ahora eran novios, no quería ni saber el cómo ni porque.

Actualmente, estaba sentado en un banco echándose agua por encima, Musashi-kun, estaba delante de él, aun practicando aunque estuviera pegando un sol asesino, y solo eran las cinco de la tarde. Tras darle un par de patadas más a las pelotas, que por arreglos de "alguien" que "inocentemente" programo la máquina al máximo nivel para que más que pelotas fueran balas a alta velocidad que si te daban, podían más que arrancarte la cabeza, el pateador se acercó para tirarse agua deseando refrescarse.

─Aún sigo sin entender una cosa, si os trata así, ¿Por qué seguís siendo amigos suyos?-pregunto el mayor de los gemelos Kongo viendo la fatiga en la cara del castaño.

Musashi esbozo una ligera sonrisa antes de sentarse mirando hacia arriba, como si tratara de recordar tiempos lejanos, quizás buenos o malos, pero la nostalgia se veía en sus ojos tan claramente que le dio un poco de envidia a Unsui, todos sus recuerdos era de o estar en casa castigado o en la comisaria por culpa de su hermano (véase un flash back de Unsui y Agon, de 10 años metidos en el calabozo, agarrados a los barrotes y Unsui llorando) se estremeció, aquel día en el calabozo fue su menor preocupación, el rapapolvo que le echaron en casa le hizo desear volver a estar entre rejas, y como siempre, a Agon le dio igual lo que le dijeran.

─Puff…es difícil contestarte a esa pregunta-se rasco la nuca-Bueno, él es…muy…eh…a su manera…pues…a ver, si me explico mejor así, ese yankee es un bastardo, sí, es verdad, pero tiene sus razones para serlo, y no lo culpo por ello, al contrario, intento hacer que olvide esas razones, ese es mi deber a su lado.

─¿Tu deber?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

Asintió.

─Tú deberías saberlo, ser hermano mayor no quiere decir siempre estar regañando a tu hermano pequeño, por muy cabrón, jodidamente bastardo y gilipollas que sea-explico mirando hacia delante, nuevamente con nostalgia-Yo tenía hermanos pequeños, pero los perdí…Hiruma, se parecía mucho a uno, con el que me peleaba mucho, cada vez que recuerdo nuestras peleas, no eran esas típicas peleas de hermanos, le golpeaba y decía que ojala se muriese…cada vez que lo recuerdo, siento que yo he sido el mayor cabrón de la historia, las últimas palabras que le dije fue que ojala se muriera…nunca pude hacer las paces con él-devolvió la vista a Unsui-Por eso intento protegerlo a él, apoyarlo aunque sepa que está mal, cada vez que le veo, es como ver a mi hermano. Tú, Unsui, cuida bien al tuyo, por mu desgraciao que sea, sigue siendo tu hermano.

El gemelo mayor, trago saliva, es verdad que muchas veces se tragaba las palabras que quería soltarle a la cara a Agon, pero, pensar que lo pudiera perder, después de todo, siempre fue su hermanito pequeño al que quería, y querría siempre fuesen cuales fuesen las circunstancias…pero aún seguía pensando que un hámster sería una mejor opción. Le sonrió a Musashi, agradecido, por esa pequeña y casual lección que le acababa de dar.

─Lo recordare, gracias.

─No hay porque, tú y yo estamos en el mismo barco de "Hermanos mayores jodidos por sus hermanitos no muy cuerdos de la cabeza".

─¿No es muy larga la frase?-pregunto con una media sonrisa.

─Tienes razón, lo dejaremos en HMJPSHNMCDLC o simplemente Hermanos Mayores Jodidos.

─Sí, será lo mejor

Se estuvieron riendo un rato, contándose anécdotas de cómo sus hermanitos pequeños no solo les dejaron en evidencia, sino que les humillaron, pisotearon y utilizaron en situaciones de emergencia, sí, más que nada su amistad se basaba en que fueron la sombra de dos demonios destinados a esparcir el miedo y el horror a los humanos. Oh~, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando estaban realmente juntitos hablando con mucha espontaneidad, hasta que de repente para la sorpresa del calvo sus labios ya estaban tocando los del castaño, suavemente, ni siquiera estuvieron un minuto, solo se separaron un poco para mirarse sorprendidos.

─M…¿Me acabas d-de besar?-pregunto Unsui, completamente rojo como un tomate.

─N…No lo sé…-contesto el otro, tampoco creyéndoselo y un poquitín sonrojado.

─O\\O-Unsui.

─O\\O-Musashi.

Tras un rato mirándose…

Chu~

Volvieron a besarse suavemente, sin prisas, ni tampoco muy seguros de porque lo hacían. No sabían cuando un sonriente Agon venía por el caminito con una bolsa de patatas y refrescos para compartir con su basura, que habían quedado para ir a ver una película en la sala de música del sótano, los dos solitos, y por supuesto había traído un poco de alcohol en una bolsa, nunca que sabe cuándo un sexy demonio quiere un poco de diversión al borde de la locura. Pero se le cayeron la mitad de las cosas, al pasar por delante del campo de futbol y ver a ese par comiéndose las bocas, la suya, prácticamente tocaba el suelo y solo llego a gritarle un ¡HIPOCRITA! A Unsui antes de echarse a correr a su cuarto, intentando quitarse ese trauma de ver a su hermano y a su rival y al tío que le tenía hasta los huevos morreándose como novios en frente de sus narices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tranquilo en su cuarto, ahora libre porque Musashi se había cambiado a otra habitación, un rubio estaba escribiendo en su ordenador, actualizando su lista de esclavos, por supuesto, no liberaría a ninguno, por el momento. También miraba los resultados de otros partidos, pronto jugarían contra un equipo del cual vio el suficiente nivel para los gusanos, y para que pasaran un rato mal, joder como le encantaba ver sus rostros desfigurados por la presión de un partido difícil.

No iban a perder, él mismo se encargaría de ello, a veces pensaba que los estaba mimando demasiado…

Alguien toco a la puerta, raro, muy raro, solo habían un par de personas que lo hacían y conocía la manera de tocar de todas ellas. Saco un arma y se la escondió debajo de la camisa negra, caminando con sigilo y precaución hasta la puerta, para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba.

─¿Qué quieres, jodida lagartija?

─Vengo de parte de Anezaki, ¿me dejas pasar, demonio? Eh…Quiero decir, ¡Hiruma-sama!-corrigió rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El rubio lo inspecciono detenidamente, desconfiado y encima con un poco de asco o recelo mezclado.

─Para decirme algo no tienes que entrar en mi habitación, suéltalo de una vez y lárgate-claro y tajante, Hiruma dejo claro que no estaba ni de humor ni tenía paciencia para dejar pasar y charlar, quería ir al grano, ya tenía bastante faena que hacer, y encima había quedado con el jodido rastas.

Rui chasqueo la lengua, adiós a su plan…

─¿Vas a quedarte ahí un rato más o que, puta lagartija?-su voz ya sonaba más amenazadora que antes, lo que significaba que Rui tenía menos de un minuto para hablar.

─La directora te ha citado en su despacho, ahora, mismito, ya-dijo nervioso con muchas gotas en la cabeza cuando vio el cañón del arma entre sus cejas-yo…ya he dado el mensaje, ¡CHAO!-se echó a correr dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

─Yo, jodida Anezaki, ¿a qué viene que me reclame en su presencia?-pregunto el rubio sentándose con descaro en la silla delante de la directora.

─Hiruma-kun, soy tu directora, por si no lo recuerdas, deberías dejar de decir "Yo" o "Jodida Anezaki" cuando estas delante de mí, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto con su mejor sonrisa e intentando contenerse de no girarle la cara.

Hiruma se rasco una oreja como a quien no le interesa el tema.

─Lo que tú digas.

Mamori partió en dos el bolígrafo que tenía en sus manos, mientras de ella emanaba un aura asesina, que por supuesto, al rubio no intimido, después de todo, él era un demonio, esa mujer solo una simple humana cabreada, en comparación con la suya, su aura solo asustaría a un par de palomas bobas del parque.

Otra vez con su mejor sonrisa, continúo hablando.

─Hiruma-kun, he hablado con el alcalde y se quedó realmente impresionado con tu voz. Cantaste bien y actuaste…bueno eso ya lo dejaremos, pero tu registro vocal es raro de encontrar y, el alcalde, está dispuesto a darnos un poco más de subvención a cambio de que mande mis mejores cantantes a la escuela de sus hijos-explico viendo la cara de no entender por dónde iba del rubio-Lo que quiero decir, él tiene hijos menores que les encanta las canciones infantiles, tú, junto a Filadelfio, Yukimitsu y Taki iréis a la escuela de sus hijos a cantar.

─¿Cantar qué?

─Canciones infantiles, tanto un poco antiguas como las más nuevas.

─¿Y qué gano yo con eso?-pregunto interesado.

─¿Hacer felices a los niños pequeños?

─¿Tengo cara de querer alegrar a unos mocosos asquerosos come mocos que se cagan encima?

─No…

─Con eso lo digo todo-se levantó de la silla-Ala, ha sido un no placentero encuentro con usted, dire Anezaki, que tenga un jodido día.

Mamori parpadeo sorprendida antes de levantarse.

─eh…¡Te dejo salir del internado!-grito a la desesperada, para su desgracia, el alcalde fue explícito, quería un grupo de cantantes, sí, pero con la condición de que aquel rubio gracioso (ese hombre no conocía al verdadero Hiruma, solo al que actuó) que hacía de timón y que cantaba bastante bien sino estaba Hiruma, no habría subvención.

Las orejas elficas se movieron graciosamente antes de que, con una sonrisa diabólica el rubio se girara.

─¿Cuándo quiera?-pregunto con voz venenosa.

─Por supuesto que no, solo…solo…-pensó rápidamente-los fines de semana y podrás llevar 2 personas contigo.

Hiruma lo pensó unos momentos.

─Okey, cantare para esos mocosos de mierda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruma lo juro, esa directora pagaría muy cara esa humillación…

─¡Hiruma-kun estas adorable~!-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos la directora mirando al chico.

El pobre rubio, fue torturado con lo peor. Iba vestido con un traje de gato rubio con collar rojo y cascabel, para su desgracia no le pusieron una cabeza de gato para ocultar su rostro, sino que lo dejaron al descubierto y en su lugar le pusieron una diadema con orejitas de gato rubio también, Sasune quería ponerle un lazo pero ya se negó en redondo sacando un arsenal de armas. Por suerte no era lo más ridículo que llevaba, Filadelfio iba de ovejita rosa y Yukimitsu, recién incorporado en su equipo, iba de niña de ricitos de oro vestido rosa un bastón y con la correa de la ovejita, completamente rojo como un tomate porque también le obligaron a ponerse zapatitos de tacón. Taki, en realidad iba de un chico de una serie de dibujos (esto lo miro yo con mi sobrino cuando me toca cuidar de él n.n) se supone que iba de Finn el humano de Hora de aventuras. El que parecía más normal precisamente era el idiota, con una palmadita, Mamori les pidió que se acercaran, estaban en el colegio de los niños del alcalde por lo que ya se esperaban que tendrían burlas de los niños mayores. Lo que no se esperaba Hiruma es que algunos de los estudiantes de su edad se le acercaran y le preguntaran si tenían pareja, todos sonrojados y mirando hacia abajo, interiormente agradeció que Agon no estuviera allí y le montara un pollo de cojones.

─Bien, ¿os habéis estudiado las canciones?-pregunto feliz Mamori.

Todos dejaron ir un largo y deprimente sí, menos Taki que daba vueltas feliz de la vida.

─Bien, ahora entraremos en la clase y os colocareis detrás del telón los que vais después-dijo Sasune guiándoles a susodicho telón.

Todos, por leves líneas del telón rojo miraron a los niños, no tendrían más d años. Todos sentados y hablando entre ellos, algunos corrían por la clase perseguidos por sus profesores y profesoras que los colocaban en sus sitios. Mamori hizo una presentación cordial, y les aseguro tres grandes canciones seguidas de…un momento, ¿¡Cuando le dijo esa jodida Anezaki que jugarían con los mocosos!? El rubio empezó a gruñir, y tanto Taki como Yuki y Filadelfio miraron como, asombrosamente, el pelaje del disfraz se erizaba.

─Parece un gato de verdad o-oU

─Ya te digo, le faltan las uñas-contesto Filadelfio.

─AHAHA, pues a mí me parece un gatito súúúúúúper mono~-dijo riéndose y dando vueltas sin parar.

Los otros dos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza, pensando que a lo mejor la hermana había sacado esa faceta de Crazy HiruFan de cierto idiota…

El primero en salir fue Taki.

Los niños y niñas empezaron a gritar felices al ver a Finn, o sea a Taki pero creían que era Finn.

Mamori le dio la señal a Taki en cuanto pusieron la música y este, aclarándose la voz, empezó a girar y a cantar el tema principal, pero de tanto dar vueltas se salió del escenario y se dio contra una profesora, en cuanto se levantó y ayudo a la chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes a levantarse ambos se quedaron mirando con un sonrojo en la cara mientras un escenario de flores les rodeaba.

─Soy Natsume Taki (¿O era Natsu solo? No me acuerdo )-dijo con voz profunda y ojos serios.

─S-Sakurami Ameyoshi-contesto sonrojada.

Sasune y Mamori miraron la escena con una gota en la cabeza, antes de que hicieran salir a Yukimitsu y a Filadelfio al escenario. Los niños empezaron a reírse a carcajadas señalándolos.

─¡Mira si es un chico!-grito un niño del final riéndose a carcajadas.

Con mucha vergüenza, y peor iba a ser la canción…Yukimitsu se aclaro la garganta cuando escucho que Sasune le puso la música y le alzo un dedo en señal de que lo haría bien con una cálida sonrisa.

─M…Mery tiene una ovejita~

Una ovejita~

Une ovejita~

Mery tiene una ovejita~…

Mientras se escuchaban risas a más no poder por la ridícula canción de Yukimitsu, Hiruma se estudiaba sentado al estilo indio en el suelo su canción, lo que le llamo la atención curiosamente, haciendo que, otra vez por inercia o yo que sé, las orejitas de gato se movieran tanto como las de elfo.

─Oi, Maldita Anezaki-llamo.

─Hiruma-kun…-gruño ya harta de decirle que no la llamara así.

Ignorando su enfado el rubio siguió.

─¿Por qué mi canción esta en inglés?

─Porque la versión original es inglesa, a más, estos niños son bilingües y me dijeron que vendría bien que cantaseis una canción al menos en inglés, eso sí-le miro con desconfianza-Recuerda una cosa, sonríe, pero de forma adorable, no esas sonrisas tuyas que yo me sé.

─Sí,sí…-dijo molesto rebufando.

Cuando las burlas cesaron para la suerte de Yuki y de Filadelfio, Hiruma salió al escenario, con una guitarra y sentándose en una silla. Muchas niñas chillaron de alegría diciéndole que era muy mono y otras hasta se escabulleron para tirársele encima y abrazarlo, por suerte no hubo heridos, y esto lo digo porque el rubio ya estaba por usar la guitarra como arma contra mocosos y niñas locas que de seguro se apuntarían al club de fans de la hermana del jodido barbudo, no en serio, Suzuna creo un club de fans locas siendo ella la líder y la mitad eran animadoras…Mamori le dio una señal de que empezara a tocar, así que, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, que enseguida acabo con la cara de felicidad de los niños, mostrando los colmillos con el rostro ensombrecido y los ojos en blanco empezó a cantar con una voz…verdaderamente perturbante…

─ Soft kitty~

Warm kitty~

Little ball of fur~

Happy kitty~

Sleepy kitty~

Fur, fur, fur~

Los niños empezaron a chillar no solo asustados ni aterrados, sino traumatizados de ver a un lindo gatito cantar de manera tan cruelmente perturbadora para sus inocentes oídos cada silaba fue como si estuviera cantando como un loco y esa voz aguda que puso fue aterradora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entro en su habitación de noche, aún con su ridículo disfraz puesto con las orejas también. Anezaki le negó el salir del internado, no solo por traumatizar a los hijos del alcalde sino porque por ese motivo le denegó la subvención extra.

Bueno, ¿Y qué culpa tenía él? Le dijo que sonriera y eso hizo, eso de sonreír adorablemente no era lo suyo, porque nunca sonrió así. Joder y encima no había ido a esa estúpida cita con el rastas, del cual estaba seguro que recibiría un estúpido ataque de celos, ese capullo era un celoso posesivo que en seguida le diría que había estado con Musashi o con otro. Si le dijera que incluso cuando salieron los chicos mayores le pidieron salir, entonces ya podría arder Troya que esto iba a ser mucho peor.

Antes de que siquiera encendiera las luces, alguien le agarro por la cintura y unos labios juguetones mordieron su oreja elfica, para luego lamerla provocándole un escalofrió y que la cola de gato se enrollara.

─Hola, gatito~-susurro esa voz sensual y juguetona a su oído mientras unas manos le agarraban firmemente el trasero.

TBC….

YA LO SÉ, SOY UNA CABRONA POR CORTARLO AQUÍ XD

Pero encima os voy a poner los ensayos y la escena de la obra así que no os quejéis -3-

Para quienes no lo sepan, la canción de Hiruma de gatito era "El dulce gatito" versión original en inglés de Sheldon de Big Ban Theory.

Ahora sí, la canción ganadora fue….

¡HAKUNA MATATA!

Tanto Vegetanime como Konekokidpheles habeís escogido esta canción, así que como los únicos lectores que sois y de verdad…Muchas gracias por leer y comentar TwT os dejo lo mejor que he podido los ensayos y la escena.

Disfrutad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

─¿Aaaahhh? ¿Qué mierda es esto?

─Hakuka Katata…Hakuma Patata…Aku…¡Kuso! ¡Jodida canción de los huevos!-se quejo el rubio mirando la letra de médico que hizo Sasune, de la cual no entendía ni el título.

Mamori suspiro, suerte que solo tenían que cantar esa canción y ya está, otro ensayo más de escenas con estos dos en ese día y de seguro que acabaría en la tumba.

─Hakuna Matata, Hiruma-kun, es Hakuna Matata-dijo entre dientes-Recordad una cosa, esta canción es la más larga que vais a tener, y os tendréis que mover por el escenario siguiendo las indicaciones que Juaquines os de en la clase de baile, por ahora solo estudiadla, cantadla y lo más importante, es una canción alegre, así que sed alegres, a ver, sin mirar el guion, Hiruma-kun, empieza.

El rubio se guardó el guion en el bolsillo y tras aclararse la garganta empezó.

H: Hakuna Matata…deja de joder y dormir~

A: Hakuna Matata…Vive y…eh…¿fuma y folla feliz?~

Mamori se estampo el guion en la cara con tanta fuerza que hasta sonó.

─¿¡Se puede saber de dónde sacáis eso?! ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO ASÍ QUE CANTADLO BIEN!-grito histérica casi arrancándose los pelos.

Los dos se miraron antes de sacarse el guion y leerlo como podían, nuevamente, repito, el guion estaba escrito a mano por falta de tinta e impresora, así que apenas entendían lo que decía por las prisas con las que lo escribieron. Tras unos minutos lo intentaron de nuevo, al menos el primer párrafo.

H: Hakuna Matata…Vive y deja vivir~

A: Hakuna Matata…Vive y se feliz~

─Vale, venga seguid, es solo la primera línea-la directora suspiro tranquila de que al menos lo dijesen bien, y al menos afinaran la voz.

H: Ningún problema debe joderte así~

A & H: Lo más fácil es…saber decir…¿Dame una patata?~-miraron el guion otra vez, viendo que se habían equivocado.

─Chicos, empiezo a creer que lo hacéis a propósito-comento Sasune cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

─Lee tú tu puta letra de médico, no te jode-contesto Hiruma chasqueando la lengua.

─Ju, yo llevo gafas y ni siquiera veo que pone.

─Agon-kun, Hiruma-kun, si no os sabéis la letra, cantadla mirándola y la os la estudiareis luego, esto es para saber cómo sonara vuestras voces al unísono, a más no os olvidéis lo más importante, como es alegre debéis sonreír-Mamori se acercó a ellos-Vamos, sonreíd.

Los dos estuvieron un rato mirándola antes de torcer los labios a algo rarísimo que ni yo misma se describir.

─¿A eso lo llamáis vosotros sonrisa?-pregunto con sarcasmo la peliverde.

Los chicos torcieron más las bocas, intentando sonreír mejor, aunque les salió algo que más que parecer felices, daban miedo.

─Ahh…-balbuceo la directora un poco intimidada por la tenebrosidad de esas "sonrisas"-Si pudierais sonreír un poco más…¿felices?

Los dos demonios se miraron unos segundos más antes de sonreír tanto como pudieran, intentando parecer ese término que pocas veces se adaptaba a ellos, ya que preferían asustar a la gente que parecer dos idiotas mostrando unas caras así de apretadas. Mamori y Sasune se ajuntaron para murmurar y observaros con unas gotas en la cabeza y un poco intimidadas por esos dos.

─Bueno…parecen dos chinos estreñidos pero es mejor que las otras sonrisas-comento Mamori con una sonrisa nerviosa.

─Mientras el día de la obra canten, se muevan y sonrían bien, no hay de que preocuparse, Mamori-san

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Día de la obra.

Mamori rezaba, rezaba y rezaba a dios o a quien sea que por favor, por favor, por favor, esos dos no lo estropearan…

Se abrió el telón y se vio a un Simba pequeño tumbado en el suelo rodeado de buitres.

De repente aparecen Timón y Pumba, Timón sentado en los hombros de Pumba.

(Bueno esta escena ya os la sabéis así que me la saltare )

Se escucha Música y Timón le pasa un brazo alrededor del hombro al Simba.

Hiruma (Timón): Hakuna Matata…Vive y deja vivir~

Agon (Pumba): Hakuna Matata…Vive y se feliz~

Hiruma (Timón) : Ningun problema, debe hacerte sufrir~

H&A (abrazados por los hombros y sonriendo a lo chino estreñido): Lo más fácil es…Saber decir…Hakuna Matata~

La gente empezó a reír suavemente por las sonrisas de esos dos, y Mamori, quitándose las manos de la cara para mirar hacia donde el alcalde y el empresario americano con sus hijos estaban, también soltando alguna carcajada, y el serio americano torció la boca en una pequeña sonrisa.

Hiruma (Timón): Cuando era muy pequeñín~

Agon (Pumba): ¡Cuando era muy pequee….ÑIIIIIINNNNN~!

Hiruma (Timón): Muy bonito ¬¬

Agon (Pumba): Gracias.

Hiruma (Timón): Noto que su aliento no le olía muy bien~

Los demás deseaban alejarse de él~

Agon (Pumba): Hay un alma sensible…En mi gruesa piel…~

Me dolio…No tener un amigo fieeeel~

¡AY QUE GRAN DOLOR!

Hiruma (Timón): ¡Su mal olor!

Agon (Pumba): ¡Era un gran deshonor!

Hiruma (Timón): ¡Lleno de dolor! (esto me lo he inventao pork no me acuerdo k decía )

Agon (Pumba): Y me deprimía…~

Hiruma (Timón): ¡Vaya que sí!

Agon (Pumba): ¡Cada vez que…!

(Zas, Hiruma le da de revés en la boca a Agon)

Hiruma (Timón): ¡PUMBA, QUE HAY NIÑOS DELANTE!

(risa general de los espectadores)

Agon (Pumba): Ostia terrible…-dijo cogiéndose la nariz que también fue alcanzada por la mano de Hiruma y salía un poco de sangre.

Los dos miraron a Sasune que les decía que continuaran, pues mirándose unos segundos, se volvieron a abrazar por los hombros y con la mejor sonrisa a lo chino estreñido siguieron. Mientras las risas se hacían más fuertes, Mamori se relajóviendo al empresario americano reírse a carcajada limpia.

H&A: ¡Hakuna Matata~!

¡Que bonito es vivir~!

¡Hakuna Matata~!

¡Vive y se fliiz~!

Simba pequeño: ¡Ningun problema…debe hacerte sufrir~!

Hiruma (Timón): ¡Sí canta pequeño!

H&SP:¡Lo más fácil es…~!

Agon (Pumba): ¡Saber decir~!

H,A&SP: ¡Hakuna Matata~!

(Escenas cambiantes de Simba, de pequeño a grande)

H&A: ¡Hakuna…Matata…Hakuna…Matata…Hakuna….Matata~!

Unsui (Simba Grande): ¡Ningun problema…debe hacertu sufriiiirrr~!

H,A&U: ¡Lo más fácil es…saber decir…~!

¡Hakuna Matata~!

¡Hakuna Matata~!

¡Hakuuunnnaaa Matata~!

FIN DE LA OBRA XD

Y con esto finalizamos el capitulo 14, espero veros en el 15, por cierto, es el último…ha sido…un viaje largo con vosotros y…espera, eso mejor decirlo en el próximo xD

No os preocupéis, no es el último fic que hare de esta pareja AgoHiru quiero decir, me hice la solemne promesa de llegar a 100 fics de esta pareja y más si puedo, pero por ahora, son los 100 n.n

Adios y gracias por comentar.


	15. Chapter 15

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! SNIF! SNIF! TOT

K SA ACABAO!

Yo esto…no sé si debería escribir esto al final o al principio -.-U

Es la primera vez que acabo un fic largo, aunque 15 capítulos no sea precisamente una canidad enorme…pero, no me arrepiento de haber escrito esta historia, en lo absoluto, y pensar que esta fue la primera de Eyeshield que escribí

Pido disculpas por los errores, no solo gramaticales, como cuando creí que a Suzuna la llamaban Taki, los motes del gran e irremplazable Hiruma que no sabía o no me acordaba y substituí. También por lo más importante.

La falta de actualización. Ese es un problema que debo solucionar, ah sí, por los que tengan dudas, no lo sé por un acaso, SOY UNA CHICA, es que ya me he visto con casos que se creían que era un chico Mea culpa, antes de publicar fics, o sea de registrarme como autora en fanfiction, los escribía constantemente, y solía usar mucho el POV´S y como era un chico el prota siempre...pues se me pego la manía, que aún conservo pero intento no cometer mucho.

Yo, Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC que es más fácil de escribir, os estoy agradecida a todos, especialmente a vosotros, Vegetanime y Konekokidpheles (los que me comentais siempre los fics vamos) y que sobretodo en los comentarios, llamadme infantil pero cada vez que miro, no muy constantemente la verdad, a ver si alguien ha dejao review, siento una gran emoción, y me da tanta pena acabar de leer los vuestros, que me hacen emocionarme de lo amables que sois, que, espero de verdad siempre satisfaceros con mis fics de Eyeshield 21 y de esta diabólica, explosiva, masoquista, divertida, y mejor pareja (a mi modo de ver, claro, no sé vosotros) AgoHiru.

Pero sobre todo, esta no es solo mi primera historia Eyeshield 21. Llegar a haber conocido esta serie, a Hiruma, Agon y a los demás personajes extrovertidos que me han hecho caerme de culo por la risa, se lo debo todo a una persona, de la cual, no sé si mencionarte por lo de la privacidad pero tú ya sabes que hablo de ti ;)

Muchas gracias por mostrarme Eyeshield 21 y One Outs.

En mi Rankin de series favoritas siempre encabezo y encabezara, MÄR eso no lo puede cambiar nadie, pero, mi segunda serie favorita (k era Naruto) fue remplazada al segundo episodio de Eyeshield 21, nunca en mi vida olvidare esta serie, ni a ninguno de vosotros lectores y lectoras que habéis hecho que me haga la solemne promesa de llegar a los 100 fics de la pareja AgoHiru.

Ahora, no me enrollo más, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y DISFRUTAD ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPI DEL INTERNADO DE LOS LOCOS TWT

Cap. 15. Todo acabo así…

Los escalofríos le recorrieron la columna vertebral. Y le llevo solo, un par de segundos para acordarse de esa voz, para buscarla en su registro mental en el que recordaba absolutamente todas las caras, voces y acciones de las personas que había visto una sola vez en su vida, pero claro, a esta solía verla casi todos los días. Con lo que parecería un puchero, vete a saber, el rubio vestido de gato se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su jodido novio, que sonreía de manera retorcida, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar la mirada poco inocente que le echaba al gatito que tenía delante. Hiruma, harto de que esas manitas le sobaran su culito le aparto para quedar a unos centímetros y encaminarse a la lamparita que había en el escritorio, para encenderla y que la habitación quedara un poco iluminada, ya que no se acostumbraría al foco fluorescente de la luz del techo. Agon se sentó en la cama descaradamente, quitándose las gafas, no sabía si reírse o regocijarse de Hiruma, vestido de gato, con cascabel y todo, ¿de dónde cojones venía con esas pintas? Al principio tenía pensado sorprenderlo haciéndose pasar por un ladrón o algo así, pero fue solo verle que no pudo evitar abrazarlo y tocarlo, si es que solo le faltaba decir "Miau, miau" y se le lanzaría encima para hacerlo suyo sin piedad alguna.

Hiruma se volteo al rastas para mirarle con suspicacia, no es por nada pero esa forma en que le miraba no aseguraba nada bueno.

─¿Qué coño haces en mi habitación, idiota?-pregunto entre dientes.

─Ohh…pues…puff…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-empezó a carcajearse echando la cabeza hacia atrás agarrándose el estómago, tumbado ya en la cama-¡Es que no puedo tomarte en serio, basura! Jujuju, ¡Con esas pintas no pareces un aterrador demonio surgido de lo más profundo del infierno, pareces salido de los Aristogatos! ¡JUJUJU!

Las manos de Hiruma temblaban de rabia, pura, pura, pura rabia. Si tan solo tuviera un arma a mano…(Sí, Anezaki le quito todas las que llevaba encima) podría quedarse a gusto con solo llenarle el culo de balas, solo con eso, sería feliz. Pero, seamos sinceros, sin armas una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Agon era un acto temerariamente suicida, pero, ¿cómo iba a vengarse de esa humillación? (Pues tú lo hiciste vestirse de maid sexy y hacer striptease y lo gravaste en video ¬¬/H: No es lo mismo/ ¬¬U) Una luz oscura, demoniaca y malvada se encendió en la cabecita del rubio gatito demonio, provocándole una oscura sonrisa mientras veía al rastas descojonarse vivo tumbado en su cama. Su mirada se volvió seductora y su sonrisa pícara mientras, como un gato se subió en las piernas del rastas, sentándose, por extraño que os parezca, la cola se movía de un lado a otro (Hay que ver como hacen los disfraces hoy en día xD) y este, al notar el peso encima de él y como su basura le miraba de esa forma, se sonrojo un poco por lo provocador que se veía.

─Así que…no puedes tomarme en serio-ronroneo en su oído mientras lo lamía, mientras movía las manos como si se estuviese limando las uñas en el pecho del rastas-¿Y así me tomas en serio, rrrrastitas?

─¿Ah? ¿A ti que leche te han dado, basura?-pregunto extrañado por el cambio de actitud, aunque en el fondo encantado por esas acciones que le hacía.

El rubio sonrió alzando una ceja.

─Se te ha ocurrido a ti solito el chiste, ¿o te han ayudado a pensarlo, idiota?

─Y…ya ha vuelto-contesto el rastas.

─No sé de qué te quejas-se sentó erguido encima de sus piernas-Igualmente, ¿Qué hacías aquí? Podría haber traído un arma y haberte disparado.

─Nah, tú nunca harías nada contraprudente-sonrió de medio lado tomando al chico por la cintura-hay algo que quiero preguntarte…prácticamente desde que nos conocimos.

El ahora estirado en su pecho gatito (Yai, es que me encanta llamarlo gatito n\\n) presto atención al rastas haciendo círculos con un dedo en el pecho de Agon, en actitud aburrida. Las esmeraldas cuestionaron los oscuros ojos ahora sin las gafas, a la espera de la pregunta, aunque tampoco parecía tener ganas de responderla siquiera.

─Hiruma, hace años, cuando era un mocoso, encontré a un niño estúpido, que ahora debería tener tu edad-explico mirando el techo, para intentar recordar aquella imagen-ese día, fue la primera persona que se atrevió a encararme, insultarme y encima irse de rositas, lo único que puedo recordar es que llevaba una gorra...cuando nos cruzamos, me pareció sentir la misma rabia que sentí con ese chico, por eso te pregunte si me conocías-se enderezo un poco para mirar al rubio a los ojos-¿Eres tú?

El QT le estuvo mirando un buen rato, hasta que de repente abrió los ojos como platos.

─Oh…creo que te has confundido, jodido rastas-esbozo una gran sonrisa-Ese chico de la gorra…pues sí, en teoría debería haber sido yo.

─¿Eh?

El gatito se rasco la cabeza, como si intentara pensar el mejor modo de explicárselo.

─Puess…ese chico sí y no era yo, era...bueno la ropa y la imagen era yo pero no lo era-se dio cuenta de que le estaba liando más-Argh, yo y el jodido viejo nos cambiamos la ropa y el aspecto para una broma.

─Entonces el chico de la gorra…-sus ojos ya casi es que parecían dos globos hinchados a punto de explotar.

─Kekeke, sí, es tal como lo piensas-sonrió felinamente recostado en el pecho del rastas mirándole traviesamente, os lo repito, ni puta idea pero la cola se movía de un lado a otro-El "chico de la gorra" como tú lo llamas, es en realidad Musashi.

El rastas se dejó caer totalmente en la cama, con la cara prácticamente casi blanca. Todos estos años, pensó en aquel mocoso que le desafió, creyó que había encontrado a la primera persona que era capaz de plantarle cara, después de aquello conoció a ese rubio y le vio tan parecido…pero un momento…si aquel era Musashi…

─¿Por qué tenía los ojos verdes?-pregunto levantándose de golpe, y suerte que agarro al rubio si no se hubiera caído.

─Porque le hice ponerse lentillas, idiota, ¿Cómo iba sino a tenerlos?

─¿Y las orejas?-dijo palpando las de Hiruma, sacándole un sonido extraño al portador de estas.

─De goma-giro los ojos hacia un lado-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Un beso fue su respuesta. Salvaje y posesivo mientras las manos fuertes y morenas le agarraban de la cintura, dándole apretones de vez en cuando para descender hasta los muslos y seguir sobándole de forma sensual, el "dulce gatito" por fin se enfrasco, si ese rastas quería jugar…Rompió el beso para poder dirigirse al oído-punto erógeno del rastas descubierto por el rubio-del cual sabía que o es que le molestaba mucho o que le gustaba, fuese cual fuese el verdadero motivo, a Hiruma le encantaba hacerlo porque sabía que molestaba mucho al genio. Y este, claro, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo, joder, le tenía dicho mil veces que no le hiciera eso, desde la primera vez que empezaron a toquetearse –pero nunca lo hicieron porque el rubio se negaba, motivo, el futbol americano, no quería que le doliera el culo para gatito demonio le mordisqueo el lóbulo para luego lamerlo e introducir su juguetona lengua, provocando los escalofríos en el rastas. Este busco a tientas la cremallera para ir quitándole el traje de gato, le costó encontrarla porque estaba muy ocupado comiéndole la boca para que esta le dejara en paz el oído. A pesar de las múltiples ideas perversamente morbosas que tuvo para aprovechar ese disfraz de gato, se contuvo por el simple hecho de que necesitaba estar dentro del rubio ya, así que en un momento dejo al rubio desnudo mientras él mismo acababa de quitarse la ropa. Ya los dos desnudos, no espero a los preliminares, hizo que el gato…digo que Hiruma abriera las piernas, cosa que le costó un puñetazo en la cabeza, ya que el rubio se quejaba de que ni siquiera le había preparado, ignorando las quejas de su amante se introdujo de un golpe, gimiendo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, entre el placer y lo que superaba ahora, el dolor a esa entrada apretada que se la exprimía dolorosamente. Hiruma grito, sin importar que le oyeran, se cago en su puta madre y en to gritando que ojala le metieran un cañón en el culo y sabría por lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Eso provoco que Agon se riera, joder, ese rubio estaba loco. Y él también, todos los del internado no estaban precisamente bien de la cabeza, esa locura de su rubio fue lo que le enamoro y lo que le divertía, era lo que hacía de ese ser diferentes a los demás, se había enamorado de un loco sádico. Cuando, más o menos se acostumbraron mutuamente (Más tirando a unos quince minutos entre insultos y golpes) Agon agarro las piernas delgadas separándolas tanto como pudo para comenzar a moverse sin piedad, con las mujeres podía ser cuidadoso, dulce, lento para ellas, esto le daba otro punto a favor a Hiruma, con él podía expresarse como mejor sabía, practicando el sexo duro. Oh, sus fantasías con el rubio, las muchas veces que soñó con tenerlo sometido, y no en solo un ronda, ¡Por supuesto que no! Iban a estrenar su relación formal-porque asumía y dictaba que eran una pareja ya quisiera el rubio o no y sino ya se encargaría de convencerlo-de la manera más agresiva, salvaje y placentera posible, jodiendo hasta más allá del amanecer. Hiruma dio un puñetazo en el colchón, apretando los dientes y enviando la mirada más furiosa al techo, ahora mismo sentía como si le estuvieran partiendo en dos, el dolor se apodero de su cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer como mínimo para disminuirlo era mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que le marcaba el moreno. Iba a matarlo, definitivamente iba a matarlo por eso, ¡¿Per por qué coño era ese idiota tan animal?! Todo su cuerpo vibró cuando el rastas le dio en su próstata, y eso lo noto el moreno, llevaba años haciéndolo como para no darse cuenta de que tocaba el punto dulce, por eso mismo, dio con fuerza en otros lugares o no llegando a tocar ese sitio, solo para molestar un poco al rubio. Con el tiempo que pasaron juntos, Agon ya debería saber qué es lo que pasaba si le negaba lo que quería al rubio, este se enderezo para agarrarle la cabellera al rastas y tirar para que echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

─¡Puto rastas de mierda! ¡O me jodes bien o te juro que te arranco los testículos!-amenazo mirándole a los ojos, dejándole claro que iba en serio.

Agon sonrió aceptando el reto, después de todo, pensaba dejar claro quien tenía el control. Siguió a un ritmo que de vez en cuando golpeaba a la próstata del rubio, entregándole momentos placenteros que hacían que el rubio suspirara o cuando no le complacía según como quería tenía un método para que Agon le obedeciera. Se volvió a enderezar para rozar sus labios con una sonrisa traviesa, y cuando el moreno, gustoso, creía que quería un beso, ladeo la cabeza y le mordió el lóbulo provocándole una sacudida medio placentera al rastas.

─¡Cabrón!-jadeo el rastas-Así que quieres jugar duro…

─Kekeke, ya te lo he dicho, si no me jodes bien te arrancare los testículos y pienso hacerlo de la manera más dolorosa posible…

─¿A ti de donde te sacaron? ¿De Saw o de un manicomio?

Hiruma sonrió cruelmente, dejando los ojos en blanco y riéndose con todos los colmillos a la vista mientras unos murciélagos le envolvían. Sí, definitivamente ese rubio debajo de él no era humano. Para vengarse, Agon utilizando su impulso divino mordió los pezones juguetonamente provocando que su amante se revolviera debajo de él, gruñendo como una bestia. Ya pasados unos minutos en la que los dos estaban llegando al límite por la fuerza y violencia en que lo hacían, acabaron por alcanzar el clímax gritando como dos animales salvajes provocando no solo eco sino que los que cruzaban el pasillo en ese mismo instante corrieran asustados a sus habitaciones.

El rubio se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama, cansado disfrutando del placer que aún recorría su cuerpo. No le duro mucho.

Agon le arrastro hacia él montándosele encima, separándole de nuevo las piernas y obligándole a ponerse a cuatro patas. Grito frustrado cuando quiso quejarse y lo único que recibió fue una embestida, que fue directamente a lo más adentro de sus entrañas, dándole en su punto dulce, creando ciertos temblores en su cuerpo que llenaban no solo de ego sino también de morbosa lujuria al de arriba.

─¡Agh! ¡A-Agon!-jadeo cuando el moreno continuo embistiendo sin esperar a que se acostumbrara.

Agon lamio la alargada oreja derecha, jugueteando con los pendientes y dándole pequeños mordiscos. Mientras con las dos manos agarraba con fuerza la delgada y huesuda cadera mientras entraba y salía a un ritmo más rápido.

─Kukuku, dime, gatito~-se burló dándole un cachete en el muslo al rubio.

Acto seguido se llevó una patada por detrás del rubio, aunque no le dolio le hizo ir más lento para reprocharle.

─¿¡Qué coño haces, basura?!

─¡A mí no me trates como a una de tus putas zorras, cabrón o te castro!-rugio el rubio, obviamente molesto por el cachete.

─¿Ahh? Tienes razón, ellas al menos sabían cómo follar, gatito virgen.

─¡ME VUELVES A LLAMAR GATITO Y TE…AGH! ¡JODER!-fue más un grito que un gemido, pero no pudo acabar la frase que ya le estaba dando en ese punto dulce otra vez.

El moreno agarro un pelín demasiado fuerte las caderas para entrar más adentro, lo necesitaba, necesitaba correrse otra vez ahí dentro, ese perfecto culo del rubio, ninguna vagina se podía comparar a esta sensación de necesitar con desesperación tomar a ese demonio y hacerlo suyo una y otra y otra vez. Con un gemido más largo y grave el rastas acabo provocándole otro orgasmo al de debajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya una vez entrados en calor y tras unas cuantas peleas más, el rubio se sentó en las caderas del moreno auto penetrándose apretando los dientes, nadie le dijo que esa polla era tan grande que le costaba horrores que se le metiera.

Empezó a moverse a ritmos ligeros, por supuesto pensaba acostumbrarse a esa jodida polla antes que darle caña a ese rastas. Pero este siempre quería fastidiar sus planes e ir al grano, era un jodido impaciente, sonrió con la típica maldad en él, ya era hora de darle clases de paciencia a ese idiota. Bajo su cabeza al estómago moreno y con su lengua y dientes trazo líneas que poco a poco se enrojecían por los arañados de sus dientes, finas líneas rojas de sangre que empezaba a desperdiciarse, por supuesto, siempre sirviendo a los demás y no en beneficio propio, Hiruma se dispuso a ayudar al rastas lamiendo la sangre para después clavarle los colmillos con ganas en las partes tiernas del estómago. Agon siseo de dolor, moviendo las caderas, si ese capullo iba a torturarlo al menos que acelerara el ritmo. Hiruma noto las manos en sus caderas, como siempre recurría a la fuerza para conseguir su objetivo, pero Hiruma conocía otros puntos débiles de Agon, que ni el mismo rastas sabía que poseía semejante información, lo cual le permitía domar al dios salvaje hasta el punto de controlar su lujuria. Con la mano derecha, acaricio la ingle raspándola con sus garras para bajar a los testículos y masajearlos lentamente, con todo el tiempo del mundo, sin prisa alguna porque realmente no la tenía. El ritmo al que se movía seguía siendo lento pero constante, mientras que con la mano izquierda se paseó por la piel debajo de los brazos creando entre cosquillas y agradables sensaciones al rastas que suspiro extasiado, nunca pensó que ese demonio aprendiera rápido, y joder que bien lo hacía…Con la boca y su peligrosa lengua, el rubio lamió todo el pecho del moreno, parándose a sus pezones y succionándolos lentamente, a ese contacto el rastas se retorció, quería ir más rápido. Hiruma sonrió de acuerdo con que por ahora la tortura para ese maniaco del sexo era suficiente, por ahora. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando moviéndose tan rápido como podía con ayuda de las ásperas manos que le agarraban la cintura, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que le daba ahí, justo ahí…Une vez más alcanzaron la cúspide sudorosos y con los rostros algo sonrojados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya pasadas las cuatro de la mañana lo habrían hecho unas siete veces, con esta la octava. ¿Por qué no sospecho en ningún momento, que el libro que posiblemente en su jodida vida se hubiera leído entero el rastas era el Kamasutra? Le hizo ponerse en muchas posiciones raritas, que ni siquiera entendió como demonios las hicieron.

Ahora con las piernas cruzadas en la cintura morena, el rubio se agarraba clavando las garras en la sudorosa espalda mientras el rastas le lamia el cuello, embistiéndolo sin temor alguno, cualquiera diría que a ese tío no se le acabarían nunca las pilas. Hiruma tenía los ojos entrecerrados, nunca antes sintió tanto placer debería ser porque con cada orgasmo provocado por las fuertes embestidas de ese animal, su próstata se ablandaba o algo raro porque cada vez que Agon la tocaba sentía que su cuerpo se volvía loco, se retorcía y no aguantaba ni siquiera los gemidos. Él, que era un experto en el autocontrol, no era capaz de aguantar siquiera que Agon le follara, a la octava vez sabía que acabaría desmayándose si continuaban el ritmo, apenas descansaban para continuar jodiendo. Por no decir que la anterior vez el rastas tuvo la idea de no dejarle correrse, cuando llegaba a casi su límite, Agon salía de su interior y esperaba un poco antes de meterse por sorpresa y aumentar su lujuria. Oh…otra vez…

─Ah…ah…joder….Aagon…la tienes jodidaa…mente grande…-jadeo apenas con voz, estaba demasiado cansado y todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, aun no sabía ni como no se resbalaban de lo empapados que estaban.

─¿Ya estas…cansado, basura?-sonrió con burla. Por supuesto que él aguantaba muchísimo más tiempo, pero estaba claro que el rubio con ocho veces caía muerto.

Hiruma no respondió, al menos no entendiblemente, grito de placer cuando le dio otra vez en su punto dulce. El rastas gimió cuando las paredes internas le rodearon de forma que apenas sí podía moverse, Hiruma estaba cerca, y ahora mismo él también andaba cerca de llegar a su límite. Agarrando los muslos y apretándolos ganándose otro sonido delicioso del rubio, aumento el ritmo cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en la piel del cuello de Hiruma, respirando el aroma varonil y de metal, llenándose de esas olas de placer que le inundaban, hasta que por fin llegaron, sintió su sangre caer pos su espalda cuando el rubio le clavo las garras por el clímax más dulce y placentero que había tenido hasta el momento.

Cansados y sudorosos, apenas se levantaron de su posición, dejando reposar sus cuerpos agotados. Agon se incorporó un poco para besar al rubio en los labios, llamándole la atención por semejante gesto, ya que esa clase de besos era raro en ellos, que se guiaban más por la lujuria o para molestar al otro, así de fácil.

─Oye, basura…

─A saber que dices…

─Cállate, idiota-no estaba molesto, más bien feliz-Ya somos pareja.

─¡Agh! ¡Que cursi suena eso!-se quejó con una mueca.

─¿¡Aahh?! ¡Maldito bastardo, he dicho que somos una pareja y la somos!-rugió molesto.

─Que sí, que sí…no grites o vendrán a ver porque coño parece que hayan estado dos osos peleándose en mi cuarto…

Reino el silencio hasta que…

─Kukuku…

─¿De que te ries, jodido rastas?-abrio un ojo mirándole con desgana.

─¿Sabías que desde que hemos empezado a hacerlo, aún llevas las orejas de gato en la cabeza?-se burlo tocando las orejas rubias-Oh, que gatito más…

─¡MALDITO JODIDO RASTAS! ¡QUE NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR "GATITO" O TE CASTRO!-grito furioso mientras le agarraba de las rastas tirando de ellas causándole dolor al otro que intentaba librarse.

─¡Suéltame! ¡Estas como una puta regadera, basura, se te va la pinza!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meses más tarde…

─¿Qué quieres ahora jodido rastas?

Agon se acercó a su pareja enseñándole un sobre, el cual solo causo que el rubio alzara una ceja sin entender muy bien que quería con eso.

─¿Dentro de ese sobre hay algo que valga la pena?-pregunto apoyándose en el escritorio donde le pillo estudiando para el próximo examen el rastas.

─Si tu libertad no vale la pena, lo rompo, basura-sonrió cuando vio que eso hizo que las orejas puntiagudas se movieran.

Hiruma en seguida le presto atención, no entendiendo que quería decir, pero sin embargo la mención de libertad le provoco que se pusiera alerta. Agon le dio el sobre y al abrirlo abrió sus ojos esmeralda, sorprendido e impactado, dentro del sobre había un informe, donde estaba no solo su expediente, sino papeles con certificados que decían claramente que había…que había…

─¿Tu familia…me ha adoptado?-le pregunto casi sin saber que decir.

─Aja.

─¿Pero cómo coño lo has hecho?

Agon sonrió tirando del rubio para que se levantara y poder quedar frente con frente mientras le envolvía posesivamente la cintura.

─Tú no eres el único con un don para el chantaje, o para falsificar ciertas firmas…

─¿Pe…Pero porque has…?-Agon le silencio con un fugaz beso feroz.

─Para que el próximo año, o sea cuando este acabe, salgas de esta prisión y vengas conmigo, no pienso dejarte con estas basuras-frunció el ceño al olfatearlo-y menos con ese maldito pateador de mierda…

Hiruma apenas tenía palabras, pero solo sonrió mostrándole toda su dentadura. Si le hubieran dicho que su pareja le iba a sacar de allí no habría planeado cuando tenía 11 años poner una bomba y explotar el internado (por suerte la bomba solo bolo los baños y los heridos solo fueron un par de chicos, ah, sí, y el director perdió el sentido del oído de una oreja, por eso le castigo durante…un par de años a servicios comunitarios, claro que mando a sus esclavos a hacerlos por él).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aún no sabía porque se dejo convencer, pero Danny, algún Punk de la banda de Punks del Punk llamado Earl, más un friki llamado Jurely, vaya nombre por cierto, decidieron ese último día del año escolar dar una especie de concierto. Se hubiera negado, pero la letra que escogieron, fue una de sus favoritas, y por alguna razón se sentía un tanto identificado con ella.

Estaban en el teatro o sala de reuniones, todos los alumnos y profesores del internado estaban allí, la directora se veía emocionada y Sasune lo iba a grabar en video, iba, porque le robo todas las baterías y tal.

Danny salio el primero al escenario y cogio el micrófono.

─¡Hola internado Deimon! ¡Esta tarde, queremos despedirnos de los alumnos que el año que viene se van, también queremos despedirnos de otros que se vayan a otras instituciones escolares! Y-miro a la directora-Queremos agradecer el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

Le paso el micrófono al rubio dándole un codazo, ya que la parte incomoda venía ahora.

─Y queremos agradecerte, jodida Anezaki…-Mamori gruño-Directora Anezaki que hayas hecho tanto por nosotros-joder tenía ganas de vomitar, pero sonrio siniestramente-Sobre todo yo, quiero que sepas que te agradezco cuanto me has aguantado, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que hemos tenido el deshono…el honor de tener con nosotros como directora a Mamori Anezaki, la mejor jopuarda.

Muchos rieron y otros solo aplaudieron con nerviosismo.

Mamori miro a Sasune confundida.

─¿Qué es una Jopuarda?

─No lo sé-contesto sinceramente.

(Jopuarda: Mezcla inventada por los alumnos internos del internado, posiblemente creado por cierto rubio, de joputa o en idioma cristiano hija de puta y petarda)

─Bueno, internado Deimon, gracias por todo y esta canción va por todos vosotros-dijo Danny mientras todos se colocaban en su sitio-y Hiruma-san, esta vez procura no darle a nadie con la mano en la boca.

El rubio le dedico una mirada asesina que hizo que el pelirrojo se callara, aunque también provoco risas en algunos, menos en cierto rastas que se sobo la boca recordando en cierto momento de la obra que el rubio le metió una ostia.

Las luces se apagaron y el escenario se ilumino por focos débiles, posiblemente para ocultar a los músicos y al cantante para que no les diera tanta vergüenza.

El rubio, por una vez, se dedicó a fondo, por una vez haría algo "normal".

Tomo aire antes de empezar a cantar, con su voz profunda y un tanto grave.

─ " I am a question to the world~

Not an answer to be heard~

Or a moment that's held in your arms~

And what do you think you'd ever say?~

I won't listen anyway, you don't know me~

And I'll never be what you want me to be~"

Agon le miro, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver a su rubio, era extraño, oírlo cantar de esa forma, concentrado, y con un sentimiento como si lo que estuviera cantando lo hubiera vivido. Muchos se sorprendieron de la voz del rubio, esa que nunca dejaba escuchar y que muy pocos conocían, y Agon se sentía privilegiado, porqué él le escucho cantar con esa voz hipnotizadora mucho antes que todos los idiotas de ese salón.

─ "And what do you think you'd understand?~

I'm a boy, no, I'm a man~

You can't take me and throw me away~

And how can you learn what's never shown?~

Yeah, you stand here on your own~

They don't know me 'cause I'm not here~"

Musashi sabía, que esa emoción que salía de Hiruma, la misma que casi nunca dejaba ver solo era porque esa canción le traía nostalgia. Sonrió mientras envolvía su mano con la de su pareja, quien también sonrió, sabía lo difícil que era ver que los hermanos pequeños crecían, y tenía el presentimiento que dejar que su hermano y ese rubio siguieran su propio camino, haría que Agon viera el verdadero significado de lo que suponía enamorarse de alguien y querer estar a su lado siempre.

─"And I want a moment to be real~

Wanna touch things~

I don't feel~

Wanna hold on and feel I belong~

And how can the world want me to change?~

They're the ones that stay the same~

They don't know me 'cause I'm not here~"

Mamori se secó unas lágrimas que salieron sin querer de sus ojos, le era tan extraño oír a ese chico cantar esa canción, sabía que Hiruma se iria del internado, y tras tanto tiempo regañándole, ahora…se sentía como si viera a un hijo alzar el vuelo, un hijo al que regaño, castigo, amenazo, y sin embargo sentía que ese chico sería del que más se acordaría. Sasune le presto un pañuelo entendiendo los sentimientos de la directora, ella también echaría de menos a ese rubio, después de todo, fue uno de los internos que más recordaría ese internado, quizás se hablaría de lo malo que era, pero para ellas dos, seria siempre el mismo chico travieso que quería demostrar que podía conseguir todo lo que quería a cualquier precio. Y sobre todo, su esfuerzo y dedicación hasta lo exhaustivo por el futbol americano.

─" And you see the things they never see~

All you wanted ~

I could be~

Now you know me and I'm not afraid~

And I want to tell you who I am~

Can you help me be a man?~

They can't break me as long as I know who I am~"

─Hiruma-san…-dijo con admiración Sena, mirando con orgullo a su capitan, sin duda, ese hombre era alguien increíble.

Suzuna sonrió, acurrucándose contra él (Sí, estos dos están juntos xD)

─Sena, You-nii siempre será nuestro comandante del infierno, y ya sabes que tienes que cumplir la promesa que te hizo hacer-sonrió también admirando a su ídolo.

El castaño asintió, se haría cargo de los DevilBats. En todos esos meses, no solo se ganó la amistad y el respeto de muchos, también se ganó el respeto y la igualdad de Hiruma, quien le dijo que quería que se encargara de llevar al equipo a las victorias.

─Hiruma-san…no te defraudare.

─"And I want a moment to be real~

Wanna touch things~

I don't feel~

Wanna hold on and feel I belong~

And how can the world want me to change?~

They're the ones that stay the same~

They don't know me 'cause I'm not here~"

Kurita empezo a llorar un poco triste, sabía que se separarían dentro de poco, y sin embargo aún se negaba a creerlo, Hiruma, Musashi y él siempre serían los fundadores de los DevilBats, siempre serían los mejores amigos, como hermano, ahora sentía que perdía al hermano que nunca tuvo, aquel que le dio la oportunidad de jugar al futbol americano, el que le prometió llevarle a la Christmas Bowl, el que cumplió su promesa...

El mismo que se separaría de ellos…

─" They can't tell me who to be~

'Cause I'm not what they see~

Yeah, the world is still sleepin'~

While I keep on dreaming for me~

And their words are just whispers~

And lies that I'll never believe!~"

Hiruma, parpadeo para ocultar las lágrimas, sí, esta canción era una que había escuchado hace tiempo, la misma que escucho días antes que…se podría decir que aquella canción la escucho en los pocos días felices que tuvo con su padre. Recordaba las miles de veces que intento llamar su atención y él simplemente le acariciaba la cabeza y pasaba de largo, las veces que se iba y no regresaba hasta tarde, las veces que regresaba borracho y se desquitaba con él, esta canción fue una de sus favoritas y una de las que más odiaba…Sin embargo…

"A la mierda el pasado" pensó con determinación buscando toda su voz para cantar lo mejor que pudo ese final.

─"And I want a moment to be real~

Wanna touch things~

I don't feel~

Wanna hold on and feel I belong~

And how can the world want me to change?~

They're the ones that stay the same~

They don't know me 'cause I'm not here~

I'm the one now 'cause I'm still here~

I'm the one 'cause I'm still here~

I'm still here~

I'm still here~

I'm still here!~"

(Aplausos y vitoreos a mogollón)

Hiruma dirigio sus ojos a un punto, para ver a aquella persona. Aquel jodido rastas que cambio su vida, y por un segundo le dedico la sonrisa más sincera que tenía.

Sí, a la mierda el pasado…

END~

Muchas gracias por leer este fic de solo 15 capitulos, os agradezco de corazón que me hayais seguido hasta aquí y lo siento por la tardanza…

La canción era la versión inglesa de Sigo aquí de la película El planeta del tesoro, yo me he fijado en la letra de GOO GOO DOLLS - I'M STILL HERE, os la recomiendo porque m´ha llegao TwT

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL INTERNADO DE LOS LOCOS!

QUE HIRUMA OS VENDIGA!


End file.
